Dark Tournament
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi, multi-anime, multiple pairings. Fighters from different realms are drawn together in a tournament where the loser of each battle keeps his life but loses something just as personal.
1. Prologue 1: The Gathering

Author's notes: This crossover will star Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Zechs from Gundam Wing; Sanosuke and Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin; Mirai Trunks, Vegeta, and Shin from Dragon Ball Z; Lantis, Eagle, and Clef from Magical Knights Rayearth; Van from Escaflowne; Kamui from X; Tsunami from Twilight of the Dark Master; Sephiroth and Vincent from Final Fantasy 7; Squall and Irvine from Final Fantasy 8; Kuja from Final Fantasy 9; Lloyd and Albert from Legend of Dragoon; Serge and Glenn from Chrono Cross. For those unfamiliar with these different animes and games, don't worry. It isn't necessary to know them in order to follow the fic, though you might feel a bit lost in the beginning.  
Category: Massive crossover, AU, Yaoi  
Warnings: This fic will have scenes of violence, angst, non-consentual sex, graphic lemons, limes, sap, shonen ai, and anything else I throw in. For now, there are no warnings aside from hints of shonen ai.  
Pairings: This will change with each part, the main will be: 1x2, 3x4, 6x5, SephirothxVincent, SanoxKenshin, LantisxEagle. For this part, there are hints as to some of these, but not much more.  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Dark Tournament  
  
Prologue 1: The Gathering  
  
A dry wind swept past them, rustling the cloth beneath their armor, and Albert swept his bangs away from his golden eyes. He didn't have to look to know he was lagging behind them, but that was his intention and he watched the dull grayish tan sand. With each step his boots left an impression, the brown leather sinking deep into fine particles. Then the sand would slide down to fill the indentions, no tracks left to give evidence of his passage. He squinted when the unrelenting wind rushed him again; gritty grains were caught in his eyelashes, light brown hair blown into his face. He could see them a few yards ahead, and he knew he shouldn't stray too far behind. There were monsters to be on guard for, and he quickened his step, ignoring the rising ache in his muscles. They'd been walking for so long he no longer expected them to find an atoll.   
  
Normally he was able to resist thoughts like this, but his mind was still stunned. Their enemy, the man who'd killed his best friend and most loyal knight, was no longer their enemy. It was too much to take in so quickly, that Lloyd had actually been tricked by another, his treachery done with honest intention. And that person who'd fooled him, and them, was Dart's father. And Rose was the Black Monster. He couldn't comprehend it; his analytical mind was completely unprepared for such farfetched revelations. A light voice filtered back to him, hazy through the sun-baked air and he winced to hear Meru's attempt at humor. That was why he'd chosen to lag, he needed silence to think, time without distractions so he could come to terms with the reality of their situation.   
  
The sand shifted suddenly, and he was broken from his thoughts when an enormous sandworm dove from beneath the sand as if those fine particles were water. The others grouped together, attacking immediately, and he gripped his spear, brown-gloved fingers closing tightly around the cool metal. This was one distraction he couldn't complain about. He ran toward them, his green cloak billowing out behind him. Then his forward motion was halted so suddenly that he would have fallen had strong hands not gripped his shoulders. Hot air flew against him, so furious he felt as if his skin were melting and he was tugged back, his vision going white.  
  
* * *  
  
A gasp sounded in the cockpit, and violet eyes snapped open. For a moment, Duo's breath continued to sound rough in his ears, then he calmed slowly, wiping the back of his gloved hand over his sweat-dampened brow. His eyes narrowed and he looked at the wetness, it made the dark gray material a black color and it was proof of how badly the dream had affected him. Once more he'd been inside the insidious suit, Trent's eager questions drowned out by his own tormented screams. The images of Deathscythe, of death itself flying at him from all sides, they were so vivid he shook his head and was wary of closing his eyes. Less than a day had passed since he'd taken Deathscythe Hell away from the colony he'd hidden on, and he was certain the nightmare wouldn't be the only one he'd have of the experience. He had no idea what it was that allowed the suit to destroy the wall he'd built around his fears, but it had done so easily.   
  
It was dark, and he blinked slowly, his eyes moving quickly over the view screens. Space surrounded him, nothing to be seen save for faint glimmers of the stars and he let his gaze drop to his instruments. With his cloaking device, he had no fear that he would be found, and he was confident that his radar would catch anything that ventured too close to him. Otherwise, he wouldn't risk sleeping, especially since OZ had suits all over the place. But no one could see him, his suit was camouflaged perfectly, and he knew it wouldn't be detected on any sort of radar. He sighed, and shook his head again as his mind tried to return to the suit. The officer had called it Wing Zero. He'd been so interested, almost as if he lusted after its power. He was dead now, and Duo couldn't keep from feeling both sorry for the man, and glad that he'd failed to master the Gundam.   
  
His neck hurt. That discovery caused a slow smirk to curve his lips, and he lifted his arm, slipping his hand beneath his heavy braid so he could rub his neck. The seat was not a comfortable bed to sleep on. It had been designed for the purpose of bracing the pilot, not for napping. But he'd deserved the rest. He'd finished the final repairs on his new Gundam before he'd left Hilde and the colony, and that alone had taken hours of concentrated effort. What he'd planned to do within a week had instead been accomplished within those long hours. He had definitely earned some much-needed sleep. There was also the fact that he didn't have a plan for the immediate future. With no knowledge as to where the other Gundam pilots were, it was up to him to decide what to do next. And he'd decided to wait a while before acting. It was obvious that his emotions had been strained both by his rising depression and the stint in Wing Zero. He'd even entertained the thought of going with Hilde to a different colony until he learned more about the other pilots' locations.   
  
Eyes drifting closed, he leaned his head against the hard seat, his fingers closing over the arms. Unable to act, he was filled with restlessness. The jerk of his suit caused an instantaneous reaction, and he was leaning over the instruments immediately. The previously still and black view screens were filled with white rushing light, and Deathscythe Hell flew back, so fast it might have been standing still. But he could feel the movement and his fingers were poised over his instruments as he thought to discover what was happening. Then his suit jerked around him and the whiteness entered the cockpit, burning his eyes till he shut them helplessly, darkness sweeping over him.  
  
* * *  
  
For months he'd felt himself deteriorating, his lungs were slowly dying, as was his body. But now, pain blazed through him, overwhelming the pain of his coughs, the magic burned through the FTO as if it were his skin being scorched. It was over, he knew well, and Eagle hunched forward, blood coating his lips as his hand fell down to lie limp in his lap. He could feel Debonair's magic eating at his suit, and the determination that had kept him alive past the doctors' predictions slowly slipped away. Lantis would live, he'd done everything possible and the man was freed now from the girl's grasp. He'd live, surely, but Eagle's eyes closed with an internal pain, as he knew the man's feelings for Hikaru would cause him agony. He was dying, as good as dead, so the girl had to be the true pillar.   
  
He'd come to Cephiro to become the pillar, to save his own planet, and to be near the man who had left him. Lantis wanted to destroy the system, he knew, but Hikaru would become the new pillar and the man would continue the tradition started by his brother. Like Zagato, he would love a woman who could never return his feelings without destroying Cephiro. If he had been able, he would gladly have taken her place and spared his friend that harsh fate. But he'd interceded into the battle one time too many and their enemy was not going to accept it any longer. That one attack, the last one, seemed to last for eons and his cry collapsed into a fit of coughs, each desperate gasp coming shorter. Then his body failed him and he crumpled, his eyes closed when the mobile suit fell back. Electrical currents mixed with the magic, building towards eminent destruction. He couldn't think, so he never questioned the incredible speed with which he was moved backward, his mind was already drifting off. The awaited explosion never came.  
  
* * *  
  
His first thought was that he intended to repay Fargo for having pulled such a cowardly stunt. The man had a point, however, it was foolish to trust a pirate, and Glenn didn't really blame him for drugging them. He'd been beaten by adversaries more powerful than him, so the man had naturally resorted to desperate measures. Yes, he understood, but that didn't change the fact that the man was a coward to him. The drug was still in his system, but he could move and he opened a gray-blue eye, taking in his surroundings. There were no guards in the cramped room, and he managed to push himself up onto one armored elbow. His muscles were slow to respond, but he was soon kneeling beside his two fallen comrades. Serge lay near him, and he leaned over the boy. They hadn't had time to heal their injuries following the battle with Fargo, but the pale boy was breathing deeply.   
  
He checked Leena next, but she too seemed to be well aside from the drug-induced sleep. That would wear off, and they would need to make their escape. There wasn't time to waste trapped aboard the pirate ship, and Glenn slowly rose to his feet, his stance a bit unsteady. They were in some sort of cargo hold; boxes and odd shaped bags filled the corners so only a small space was left for them. The pirates hadn't taken their weapons. This realization confused him to no end, but he didn't ponder over it. No matter how lax the pirates were, or how cowardly their leader was, there had to be at least one guard at the door. His two comrades had yet to stir and he had made up his mind to try and wake them when he felt a presence.   
  
Slipping his hand ever so slowly to his waist, he gripped the hilt of his sword. He pulled it half way out of its sheath as he started to turn and he caught sight of long white hair moving quickly. Then black-gloved hands closed over his arms and he felt a tug on his body, a soft inhalation sounding in his ear before a white whirlwind of heated air swept over him.  
  
* * *  
  
The American pilot wasn't going to forgive him. The thought continued to resonate in his mind despite his attempts to shove it away. It had been necessary, hitting the boy, and he'd made certain he gave Duo the first shot. But it wasn't the blow but the lack of confidence; the boy no doubt counted it as a betrayal. Even as his body was active in catching his Gundam, Heero's mind was not on that. It wasn't until he settled into Wing Zero's cockpit that he was able to snap into the right frame of mind. Zero's system was loaded as his fingers flew over the control panel, lights illuminating the interior. He triggered the release of the Gundam's transport additions and spread the wide white wings, as the suit was no longer encased.  
  
His mission was finally centered in his mind and he thought of that, his last battle. Once he'd rescued Relena and destroyed the retaliation of Treize's daughter, peace would have to follow. All he had to do was make it to earth once more, then he would destroy the hidden base and finish things once and for all. Then, once peace was again assured, he would force Duo to forgive him. Midnight blue eyes narrowed and Heero's dark brows lowered. The Gundam turned, long wings spreading and shining in the darkness of space and earth came into sight. The sphere was his destination, but Heero's eyes latched not onto that sight, but onto a sight that made his breath catch in his throat. A man was floating in space, directly in front of him, and he was looking at him.  
  
The first thought that crossed his dazed mind was that the man seemed as surprised as he, as if he hadn't expected him to turn. Long white hair streamed down the man's back, and he wore no helmet, no space suit to protect him. Clothed in a long black coat, the man stared at him, then light blue eyes narrowed, red lips parting and he disappeared. Unable to take in what he'd seen, Heero gave no resistance when Wing Zero suddenly pitched backward, black space giving way to spreading whiteness that consumed everything.  
  
* * *  
  
They were trapped, doomed to die by their own hands and it was so ironic he might have laughed. But Irvine had never been the sort to laugh in the face of true danger and he didn't want to die. It was infuriating, the sight of Selphie's hopeless expression, Zell's clenched fists as he too stared at the sky as if some salvation would reach them from there. They'd accomplished their part, they'd done their best to send the missiles off target, to keep them from crashing into Balamb Garden, and they'd set the self destruct for the base to prevent any more missiles from being sent. And now, they were trapped inside the base, the countdown till detonation the only thing left to wait for.  
  
Zell was talking, something about Squall having chosen them because they were dispensable and Irvine stared at the boy. He didn't believe that, not at all. Selphie was quick to argue, and he closed his mouth, as there was no need for his interference. Squall, as their leader, had let them go because he had faith in them, and Irvine knew that for a fact. After all, Squall had never once berated him for his faltering during the attempted assassination of Edea. He would not have sent them if he didn't believe they could accomplish their goal and Irvine was sure, the boy would mourn over their deaths.  
  
The first explosion sounded behind them and it rocked the very ground they stood on. It also shocked them into movement. Selphie was the one to spot a potential sanctuary, and Irvine ran after her and Zell, the battle tank they'd defeated shining like a star in the night. It was a slim hope, that they might weather the explosions inside, but he was willing to grasp it. His pale tan coat hit his knees when he stumbled and he hesitated for a split second, catching his rifle before it could be lost. Then, as he lunged forward to run again, something caught him, halting his movement. The tug made his eyes widen, and he closed them, certain he would fall onto his back and die as the explosions began to increase in strength and proximity. It was then that the smoke-filled air turned to a white fire and he was shoved back into oblivion.  
  
* * *  
  
They had been dead for more than a year, yet Kamui couldn't forget them, not ever. It was impossible, they were the only ones he'd had left, and he was alone without them, completely isolated from human kind. Oh, he could have disappeared into society, could have pretended to have a purpose like other humans had, but he had no will to pretend anything. He had no motivation, no reason to do anything aside from sitting there, the rough tree bark soothing against his back as he gazed at their graves. Her, Kotori, she'd died because he had failed to keep his promise; he'd failed to protect her. And Fuuma, his beloved friend had died by his own hand. He'd sacrificed him to save the earth, he still wondered if he had made the right choice after all.  
  
There were no footsteps, not even a whisper of cloth, but he turned his head when the man appeared. He didn't bother to get to his feet, but he felt an odd sensation, curiosity. It was something he hadn't felt for a long time. Fine white hair touched the ground when the man knelt beside him, and Kamui stared into narrow, pale blue eyes. Dark red lips parted and the man drew in his breath as a gloved hand closed over his arm. The man's hair flew back, rippling, tugged by the violent wind. Then they traveled.  
  
* * *  
  
Kenshin's fingers brushed the blades of grass beneath him, his right hand curved about the hilt of his sword. The river moved slowly in the dark, brown water turned black by shadows, but he wasn't looking there. His eyes were on the shimmering blade revealed as he pulled his sword out of the scabbard. He'd cleaned the blood away, but he could still see it and his lavender eyes narrowed. As long as he'd been a wanderer, he'd not once broken his no-kill rule; he hadn't allowed blood to stain his sword. But tonight it had been wetted, by Sano's blood. Trailing his thumb over the dull side, he remembered the determination written on the young man's face, the fury of his attack. It was as if the man had taken his frustration out on him, at least, this was what Kenshin preferred to believe.   
  
The fact that Sano had cut himself, had grabbed his blade, didn't dispel his guilt. It was his sword. He knew very well how much the Sekihoutai meant to him, but it had shocked him that the man would go so far. The man had left them, and Kenshin doubted if his interference would stop him from joining his friend's quest to destroy the government. That meant he might have to face him again in battle. And he would do so, there was no way he could allow Sanosuke to desecrate the name of those people he cared so much for, even if he did so unknowingly. His hair moved as a light wind swept him, and his eyes widened suddenly. The grass beneath his left hand had not stirred, and his sword was held readily by the time a weight dropped onto his shoulder. He tried to turn, but the strength behind him was even stronger than his own and he was caught in a rush of light and heat, his sword falling to the grass.  
  
* * *  
  
The others were worried about him, but Lantis was more worried about Clef than about himself. The guru had disappeared weeks ago and no one wondered at it except him. The land had been reborn since the destruction of the pillar system; Cephiro was once again a beautiful and peaceful country. They didn't understand why he was so surprised, the mage had been a solitary figure before their woes had started, and they believed he'd gone back to that. But Lantis knew better. Clef was gone, not into seclusion, just gone. The palace was different. The refugees had gone back to the land to restart their lives. In their place were new refugees, from Autozan.  
  
Since Ferio had taken it upon himself to bring order to the influx of people, Lantis didn't have anything to occupy his time. It was just as well, though, as he had no wish to be near Eagle's people. Every time he looked at Geo he could see the hatred in his eyes, he blamed him for the sacrifice Eagle had made. But he hadn't known, he'd been unaware of the man's health, and he'd never thought that his order to attack would lead to his death. He knew now why Eagle had followed him, and why he'd tried so hard to keep Hikaru from becoming the pillar. In the end, she had ascended to that position, and as such had dissolved the system altogether in a manner Lantis had never even thought of. And then, she'd gone back to her own world.  
  
In the end, he hadn't repeated the cruel fate of his brother, doomed to love a person incapable of thinking of anything but Cephiro. Instead, he was alone, even Primera no longer thought of him as hers, she'd finally given up winning his heart. Since there was nothing to hold him, he thought he would go out into the country, perhaps to search for Clef. If the guru had wanted privacy, Lantis was certain he would have said something, anything. It wasn't like him to cause others worry. On that thought, he walked through the halls of the palace. The damage had been repaired and it looked the way it had in his youth.   
  
Upon reaching the throne room, he shut the door silently behind him. His long black cloak rippled when he moved toward the throne itself, and he could imagine Clef seated there, tall staff in hand. No one had come to this room since the mage's disappearance or departure; even the Prince avoided it. Lantis knelt before the throne, as he had knelt before the mage in the past, but his thoughts were not on the man. He remembered his parting with Hikaru. The girl had promised to remember him. It was infuriating, what good was it for her to remember him, none. He wouldn't forget her or Eagle, yet that did nothing to help his bitterness, memories were of no use to him. His head snapped up when the hand fell on his shoulder, and he had a glimpse of pale blue eyes before everything went white.  
  
* * *  
  
The God would destroy the world. His utopia was nothing but a mistaken dream, rather than creating a world of peace, the God would kill everything. Yes, peace would then reign, but only because there would be nothing left except for the God, the God of Destruction, the Virage Embryo. He'd killed, mercilessly, to allow the last species to be born, and now Lloyd knew himself for the fool he was. Emperor Diaz, masked as always, mocked him even as he thanked him for his contribution to what he'd thought was their mutual goal. Fury blazed through him and he gripped the Dragon Buster, his magical wings lifting him from the platform. Cursing the man who'd led him astray, he was about to attack when Diaz sent a blaze of magic at him.   
  
Lloyd had thought himself strong, but this magic was such as he was unprepared for. The attack was accompanied by Diaz's proclamation that he was no longer needed. Blown down into the platform, his armor did nothing to protect him and the rock broke beneath him. For a moment, he tried to hold onto consciousness, aware that the fall would kill him, but the impact dazed his mind. The gap that had separated Diaz from the Dragoons now swallowed him in his descent and darkness crept in. He never felt the arms that caught him about the waist, halting his plummet, or the wind that followed.  
  
* * *  
  
Sandrock was not equipped for space, the boosters sent him too far in one instance and were not strong enough in the next. The Gundam was now cumbersome, and Quatre was hard pressed to destroy the suits facing him. But he was fighting with anger and a determination to protect the colony beneath him. Trowa was there, but not the cool pilot he'd known. Rather, the boy had been vulnerable, lost without his memories of the past and Quatre knew he had no one to blame but himself. It was up to him to protect both Trowa and the innocents inside the colony and his determination made up for the flaws in his fighting style. Swiping down with his curved blades, he sliced the last suit, the explosion rocking him and sending him back amid a shower of metal.   
  
The closed cockpit resounded with his breaths, and he swiped at his brow, pushing damp blonde hair away. He was exhausted. Every movement had taken much more control and effort than he was accustomed to as he'd had to control the suit against the lack of gravity. But he'd destroyed them all, debris floated around him and he let his visuals turn to the smooth metal of the colony. Anger rose in him, as he knew they were only safe for now, the battle among the colony rebels and the new OZ would reach them again. The only way to truly protect them would be to stop the fighting. Quatre was again filled with determination; he had to unite the Gundam pilots, together they had a chance. Without his memories, and secure with the new people who seemed to have adopted him, Trowa was lost to the cause. He dropped his head, his heart still pounding from the exertion, and he relaxed his hands.   
  
His radar sounded an instant before he was struck, and the Gundam pitched forward. Quatre bit back a startled cry, and pulled on the controls. Sandrock jerked roughly, and the screens were lit up with the impact of laser fire. He didn't have to look to know it was a mobile doll, nothing else would have had the speed to get that close before his radar caught it. Gaining control, he turned his suit, wincing at the slowness as his enemy continued to fire on him. For a moment, his hand hovered over the switch for the boosters, then his eyes narrowed. His blades were heated within a matter of seconds, and he flung them at the mobile doll. He had the pleasure of seeing the black suit cut nearly in half, but he didn't pause to relish it. The boosters took him there, slowly, and he retrieved his blades, searching for any more suits as he couldn't risk letting another one sneak up on him. Despite his watch, he didn't see anything approaching him, and he never felt the man take hold of the back of his suit. But he saw the light.  
  
* * *  
  
There was an urgency behind his attack, but it wasn't a result of the disaster Libra would cause if it were to impact on the Earth. Trowa was more concerned that Quatre would die inside the falling piece of metal, that the boy would continue fighting no matter how useless. Lifting Heavyarm's left arm, he fired consecutively, the barrel spinning as bullets were unloaded into the section of battleship he was inside of. He understood how the blonde boy felt and his eyes narrowed. Heavyarms had taught him never to give up until the end, and he knew Quatre must have thought the same. The Gundam was heating around him, yet he continued, determined to spend all of his ammo. After all, he wouldn't need it after the segment crashed down and he wouldn't pull out unless Quatre did.  
  
The sound of his radio cracking was barely heard over the shots fired, but he listened to Wufei's message. With the beam rifle, Heero would have a better chance of destroying the piece than all of them together. Turning toward the wall facing the outside of the segment, he unloaded his missiles, the breastplates of his Gundam opening to release the bombs. They crashed through the wall, the explosion racking him briefly, then he thrust the boosters and aimed for the hole he'd made. There was no obstruction in his forward motion, but the blackness of space he'd been heading toward abruptly gave way to white shards of speeding light.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks didn't get too close to his father as he followed the saiyan's trail. There wasn't a reason to, as he soon caught sight of the destroyed islands beneath him and heard the android's booming voice. Cell was completely confident in his superiority to them all, and Trunks was reminded of the lack of confidence the others had shown at Vegeta's boasts. Even Goku had doubted the man, but Trunks knew. His father had ascended, just as planned, and so had he. Both of them were stronger than Cell now, he was sure of it. Cell may have absorbed one of the androids, but Trunks didn't believe he could have gotten strong enough to defeat them now. Vegeta had ascended beyond the level of super saiyan, and he had gone even further. Nothing could stand against them now, not even Cell.  
  
It was as he drew closer to his father that he sensed something, and he paused in the air. A quick look around showed nothing, the ocean was clear beneath him now that Cell had destroyed the islands there, and the sky was clear. He couldn't even see his father anymore as Vegeta hadn't hesitated. It wasn't a power that he felt, not one he could recognize, but he was convinced there was a presence near him. Looking again, he was caught by surprise when someone gripped his arm from behind and he ripped away, turning with such speed he might as well have disappeared. He caught a glimpse of someone clothed in black, then the figure was gone. In the next instant an arm curved around his waist and he was blinded by hot whiteness before he could break the hold.  
  
* * *  
  
His right fist felt as if it were on fire. That was natural enough, though, he had torn nearly all of the skin off his knuckles. Sanosuke hadn't gotten far from where he'd left the ex-monk when he paused. He sank to the ground, his legs folded beneath him, and pushed back the white sleeve of his coat. Unwrapping the red bandage he wore about his wrist, he smirked at himself, remembering the monk's shock. The man hadn't expected him to survive, and he definitely hadn't expected him to master the odd technique. To be able to turn a rock into dust with his fist was a talent that was bound to come in handy, and Sano was pleased with himself. Now he would be able to be of more help to Kenshin, if he ever caught up to the man.   
  
Binding the bandage about his torn hand, he winced a bit, but his mind wasn't really on his wound. Thinking of Kenshin led him back to the image he'd seen the night before and he wondered if he had truly seen the ghost. The fact that he was on the land where the Captain had died made it more likely, but he'd never believed in ghosts. It was undeniable, though, that he had seen Captain Sagara, whether it had been a dream or reality was the question. He doubted if he'd find an answer, and he knew there wasn't time to ponder over it. Kenshin had such a head start on him, and despite his complete confidence in the samarai's strength, he was worried. Mostly he worried because Saitoh was with him, and he didn't trust that man at all, especially with Kenshin. The former Battousai may be battle smart, but he was incredibly naïve at times. He was tightening the bandage when hands dropped onto his shoulders, and he had just enough time to tense in surprise before the wind rose up to sweep him back.  
  
* * *  
  
The Dragon Tear had shattered when he'd gotten his body back, and Serge looked at the pieces now. Small shards littered the floor, but a single crystal shone out from among them and he knelt slowly. He was grateful Steena had thought to bring him clothing, as his boots were not cut by the sharp fragments. Brushing them aside, he lifted the small gem and slipped it into his pocket. The priestess would know what it was, he was sure, but he paused for a moment rather than leaving the chamber. The others were waiting for him outside the tall doors, but he was in no hurry. He was marveling at the ease of his transformation.   
  
Finally, the others would come back. They hadn't recognized him since he'd been forced to assume Lynx's form, and while a few had believed him, none would rejoin until he regained his true body. But now, they would, and he was grateful. It was true that he'd found allies, but he missed them, especially Glenn. Together, they could combine their attacks, increasing their strength beyond either of their powers. A small thing, maybe, but the man was also one of his strongest allies and he'd had trouble fighting without him. Once he reunited with the others, he would finally be able to finish the quest and destroy Lynx. It was with this that he straightened, and he turned to the door resolutely. He gasped when he found a tall man standing inches from him, and he could do little more than stare as his hand was caught. When it came, the white light and the travel were almost familiar as he thought of the dimension Lynx had sent him to. Then all thought ceased.  
  
* * *  
  
Sephiroth waited patiently as the young man was drawn to him, Cloud Strife who had beaten his every form. It was intolerable, that he should be prevented from completing his goal. But Meteor was already approaching, there was nothing the team of fighters could do now. He gripped his sword when the blonde man finally arrived, and they faced each other. His pale sea-green eyes were clear of anger, and he waited for his opponent to attack. Cloud may have succeeded against him with the help of the others, but he was alone now, and Sephiroth would kill him. The man didn't speak, and Sephiroth was caught off guard when he rushed forward suddenly, magic power shining around him.   
  
He knew immediately what the attack was, but he was unable to move fast enough, Cloud's Omnislash cutting through him. The repeated blows knocked him back, each more powerful than the last and Sephiroth was helpless against them. The force of the man's limit break was even greater than the strongest magic he'd used against him in the past, even stronger than Knights of the Round, the best magic summon material Sephiroth had ever heard of. Pale bluish green light blazed from the sword as Cloud leapt into the air before him, and the downward swipe threw him back.   
  
Blood ran down from his temple, and he stared in shock, looking at the one who'd defeated him for the last time. He could feel his power, his life leaving him, and for the first time in so long, he wasn't angry. Lifting from the ground, he floated back, away from the man who crouched, sword still in hand. His magic left him in bursts of white light, and his vision grew dim. Cloud was blurred and he stared, pain blazing through his entire core until it was all he could feel. When his pain turned into a hot fire, he thought it was death, and he didn't notice the wind at all, or the hands.  
  
* * *  
  
They were so far ahead the others reached the end of the bridge while he was only half across. It was then that the entire complex shook, and Squall crouched, unable to keep his balance and stand at the same time. The bridge was withdrawing and collapsing, he looked over his shoulder and could see parts of it falling down into the sand cloud that rose up to swallow them. Quistis and Rinoa were screaming for him to run, and he could see the others waving their arms. Shoving his gunblade into his belt, he ran toward them. The bridge wasn't just falling, it was retracting, and as fast as he ran, he could see he wasn't going to make it. He leapt for the railing when it disappeared beneath him, and he caught hold, curling his arm around the metal. The prison continued to descend into the sand, and he shook along with it, sand and dust filling the air around him as it was lifted by the wind.  
  
Voices reached him through the commotion, they were telling him to hurry. He couldn't move without uncurling his arm, and he fell down a few inches till his hands were the only things holding to the rail. There wasn't time to inch his way toward the others, and he tried to move faster, but it was hard. His hold on the flat edge of the bridge was tenuous, and he had to let go of one hand in order to move even a little bit. But he had to hurry, and he ignored the danger as he felt himself lowering more. The dust cloud rose up just as he neared the platform where the others waited and he lost sight of them. Then, his gloved hands slipped, and he closed his eyes against the sand as he fell. He was caught beneath his arms, and he thought for a moment that one of them had managed to reach him. Then the sand was blown away in a gust of blinding light.  
  
* * *  
  
His hand lifted so the energist was in the air, and Van watched her float away. The beam of light that had drawn her to his world was finally sending her home and he felt his heart drop. Then, Hitome was gone. He stood for a long moment before his arm fell to his side, the pink energist clasped in a loose grip. His burgundy eyes were dull when he turned them to Escaflowne. The suit was as he'd left it, on one knee, at peace. Like him, it had no more battles to fight, no one to save. But he knew he had a country to care for, and he shook himself roughly, blinking to clear his vision. As the king, it was up to him to lead the rebuilding, and he knew it would be no easy task.   
  
Set in his purpose, he stepped to the pale suit, his eyes moving over it. The long red cape gave it a regal appearance, and he knew it would wait, for the day when he needed it again. His hand lifted, and he touched the bent leg, feeling the cool metal one more time. The bond between man and suit still held, and he had to pull his hand away, blinking quickly. Then an arm swung around his waist and he was pulled against someone. His head flew back, looking over his shoulder, and he had a clear view of a black clothed arm stretching out in front of him, a pale hand touching the suit. The red cape was blown back suddenly, and hot white fire consumed everything.  
  
* * *  
  
The day had finally come. Today, the strange boy's prediction was supposed to come true, but Vegeta was more than ready. Three years had passed since the teen had appeared, and he had been through the most rigorous training in his life, awaiting the foretold enemy's arrival. The boy, no more than sixteen at the oldest, had humiliated him more than he could bear. Watching him destroy Freiza so effortlessly had been bad enough, but to have the youth claim to be a super saiyan was too much. Vegeta knew it wasn't possible, but the thought that one so young might be able to master the transformation had been a force, pushing him to reach that ultimate goal. And he had.  
  
His thick black hair was blown back as he flew toward the energy he'd sensed, and a cruel smirk marred his face. He didn't sense the androids the boy had warned them about, but the others' energy was clear to him, as was Kakarot's. The saiyan was losing energy so fast, it was like a beacon to him, and Vegeta homed in on it with something akin to glee. The fool had obviously paid no heed to the warning, and it was satisfying to know that even his super saiyan powers could be sapped by a simple virus. He'd been demeaned too many times, surpassed again and again by someone who was completely beneath him, but now Vegeta was the one with the strength. Having ascended to super saiyan, he was confident in his superiority, and he looked forward to displaying it before Kakarot and the others.  
  
The androids must have been there, he'd seen the devastation of the town as he'd homed in on the energy loss. But he didn't care. Once he finished with them, he would only have to wait for the antidote the boy from the future had brought to take effect. Then, when Kakarot was again recovered, Vegeta would finally prove himself by killing the man. No longer in his rival's shadow, he was completely focused on the upcoming fight, and he disregarded the prickling at the back of his neck. In the back of his mind, he felt it, but he paid it no heed. It wasn't until a black figure appeared in front of him that he halted suddenly, his speed curtailed abruptly. Anger blazed through him at the interruption, but he never had a chance to use it. One moment the man was before him, and the next his arm was clenched in a tight grasp and the blue sky was split into ivory splinters.  
  
* * *  
  
They had done all they could. His reddish purple eyes flicked to the others for a moment, then Vincent turned away. If meteor would destroy the planet now, he couldn't say, but he knew well that there was nothing they could do to prevent it. Perhaps if they'd been able to catch Sephiroth sooner, they might have prevented the disaster from being summoned. Now it was too late. The enemy had been destroyed, he'd fought alongside Cloud and Cid, and the three of them had taken out the man's last form. It was infuriating, the knowledge that despite their victory they all might be minutes from death. But he knew Cloud was right. They had done everything in their power, and they should feel proud of their effort. He didn't feel proud.  
  
Cid and Barret led the way back into the main cave, and Vincent watched as the others passed him. A glance back found Cloud waiting, and he turned away, leaving the young man alone with Tifa. If they were going to die, at least those two would have their moment of peace. His black boots echoed when he entered the wide area, and he could see the others ahead of him. The five were moving quickly, and Vincent noticed that nothing slowed them down. The monsters they'd fought with nearly every step had vanished and he wondered briefly if they had been a product of Sephiroth as well, another obstacle to keep them from reaching him. Either way, there was nothing to stop their escape from the cave, and he moved further from the place where he'd left Cloud.   
  
The young man had told them to go home, but he didn't have a home. Even if the planet survived, Vincent knew he would never go back to that mansion where they'd found him. He could have, could have slept again, years of silence. But the thought sent a shiver down his back. He had no intention of lying in a coffin again unless he was dead. His comrades disappeared around a corner of the corridor before him, and he paused suddenly. For a moment, he stood still, then he turned, his gun aimed at the figure standing behind him. His narrowed eyes widened when the man's red lips curved into a small smile, then the figure disappeared. He didn't know what to expect, but he lunged forward when someone grabbed him from behind, the clawed glove on his left hand digging into the black cloth of the arm around him. There was a hiss that might have been a pained breath, then wind roared in his ears, and he was swept back.  
  
* * *  
  
Wufei had recognized the suit, and while he didn't know the man personally, the name was enough to put him on guard. A traitor was no one he had respect for, even if he'd switched to the right side. The fact that the Lightning Count had obvious trouble controlling the suit only made it more evident to Wufei that the man was a danger to everyone. It was more proof that he needed to eliminate all weapons from space, and he knew he would fight alone to see this happen. He would fight with integrity, and he knew it was up to him to succeed his clan as they had so willingly sacrificed themselves for the cause. Zechs Merquise would be an enemy to him, for as long as the man fought in space.  
  
Wing Zero disappeared behind him, his own Gundam speeding away, and the Peacemillion was soon gone as well. Both were swallowed by the blackness of space and distance and it wasn't until he was completely isolated that Wufei allowed Altron to halt. The repairs on his newly remodeled Gundam were complete, and his battle against both OZ and the White Fang was already underway. The man's request that they fight together had only reaffirmed Wufei in his determination to fight alone. Only then could he be sure that he was doing justice to his people, eliminating the weak fools who thought they were strong. With this in mind, he checked the reports, looking for news of any battles near his location. Despite his alliance with the colonies, he had no affiliation with the colony rebels, and he intended to destroy them as well as OZ. A jolt broke him from his concentration, and his head snapped back, his black eyes widening as he stared at the view screens. Then the light blinded him.  
  
* * *  
  
The dark blood-red metal stood out amid the white of the snow, and he stared at it, his pale blue eyes following the curve of the Gundam's knee. Epyon was a sign to him; created by Treize, it represented the fight he had been offered. The Sank kingdom had fallen, and Zechs knew he had nothing left to fight for. He'd spent his entire life taking steps so he would one day be able to take back his country. And now it was gone again, given up by his own sister and taken by the same group he'd once worked for. Romafellor was now looking to conquer the colonies, and Zechs knew he would accept White Fang's offer. Once more, he would fight, but now he would face the planet he'd protected just a short time ago. Relena had become the head of the Romafellor foundation, the proclaimed "Queen of the World", but Zechs knew the girl's dream of an easily obtained peace was impossible. One had to fight for such a world; a peace won without fighting would not be kept.  
  
The representative of the colony rebels had offered to send transport to him, so he wouldn't have to pilot the Gundam into space. This, he knew, would allow his position as their leader to go unnoticed until he was ready to announce it to the world. For a moment, he thought of simply taking Epyon, disappearing somewhere or even destroying the suit. But he wouldn't do it. He had spent too long with a mission in life to go to a passive one now, amid the chaos of war. He would fight, whether his side was right or not. But he thought it was. The earth had been the source of conflict from the very beginning, and the colonies had been subjugated since their creation, ruled and controlled by those in power. By protecting the weak colonies, he could fight for a cause again.   
  
Thick snow gave way beneath his boots as he crossed to the Gundam. He'd hidden it, a laughable attempt when the color was so dark against the snow, but he no longer needed to. Climbing into the cockpit, he let the hatch fall shut and turned it on, Epyon rising slowly to its feet. The system, nearly identical to the one in Wing Zero, immediately came into effect. His resolve was steadied with the same quickness, and he turned in the direction of the place where White Fang would meet him. But the Gundam only moved a few feet before it halted, held by something he couldn't see. Air swept inexplicably inside the closed hatch and he was gone in a flash of light.  
  
* * *  
TBC  
--notes--  
There will be another part to the Prologue, then the fic itself. In case it isn't evident, this will be an incredibly long fic, accompanied by pics when possible. For those reading this on a list, you can find the links at my web page. The url: www.geocities.com/arigatomina. 


	2. Prologue 2: Revelations

Category: Massive crossover, AU, Yaoi  
Overall Warnings: This fic will have scenes of violence, angst, non-consentual sex, graphic lemons, limes, sap, shonen ai, and anything else I throw in.   
Warnings: shonen ai, sap, rampant confusion  
Pairings: Heero_+_Duo, Trowa_+_Quatre, Sano_+_Kenshin, Lantis_+_Eagle, Sephiroth_+_Vincent  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Dark Tournament  
  
Prologue 2: Revelations   
  
Initially, they'd thought restraints might be in order, especially considering the temperament of many of the participants. But Shin was quick to remind them that such methods were unnecessary, his presence had assured there would be no battles outside of the arena. There was the chance of utter chaos ensuing if   
they were placed together, as there were harsh ties between more than two of the contestants. But this, too, was partly avoided as each was placed under sleep until Tsunami had gathered them all. Then they woke them, and monitored the reactions.  
  
* * *  
  
Before he had so much as opened his eyes, Albert was hit by the cool temperature. This, more than anything, served to confuse him and he opened his eyes rather than enjoying what could have been a dream. There was a white surface above him, and his eyes trailed till he made out the shadow of a wall, the same white color reminding him of his last memories. He remembered heat and wind, but attributed them to having been in the desert. It was the white light that told him something had happened. He was lying on his back, a cool, flat surface beneath him. Turning his head, he followed the wall. Then he caught sight of someone lying beside him and his slow moving mind woke abruptly.   
  
He pushed himself up, and his eyes flew around what he found to be a small room with no visible doors. But it had corners and he had his back to one before he remembered that the unconscious man was not really his enemy. Minutes may have passed before he regained his confidence, and Albert straightened slowly. His spear was gone. While Lloyd had yet to stir, he wasn't about to trust him, and his hand moved inside his armor, searching quickly. The pouch he'd kept his items in was also missing, but what really worried him was the missing dragoon spirit. Suddenly, he didn't care why the Wingly had been placed in the room with him, didn't care if the man was supposed to be dead. Someone had taken him in the desert, and that person had stolen the stone.  
  
Red violet eyes snapped open, and Lloyd flinched back from the golden glare inches above him. Then he rolled away, rising in an instant crouch and staring at the green-clad man in confusion. He recognized the king, and he was more than accustomed to the anger in those oddly golden eyes, but the fact that he was alive seemed more pressing than whatever was bothering the man. Looking down, he took in his silver trimmed clothing, his lack of armor, and his painless body. He'd hit the stone platform with enough force to shatter it, yet he didn't feel any broken bones. Albert moved, and his gaze snapped to him, his eyes narrowing at the man's offensive stance. While he couldn't deny that the king had reason to seek revenge on him, the man was obviously unarmed. He, on the other hand, wasn't.  
  
His teeth pressed together when the pale Wingly stood suddenly, but Albert didn't flinch at the transformation. Whether or not Lloyd had been disarmed mattered little when the man could reveal his true form without the use of accessories. The man's silver-gray armor was darker than he remembered, but it could have been an effect of the white room. As it was, he didn't care. "I am unarmed." The man paused, the silver magic that elevated him a foot from the floor disappearing as he landed lightly, and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I can see that," Lloyd murmured. He didn't know what was happening, but he wasn't about to trust the man, especially since he'd killed Lavitz. It wasn't likely that the king would forget the murder of his knight. But then, Albert had woken him, and that was as curious as the room he found himself in. While he didn't transform back, he did relax his stance. "What is this?"  
  
Albert frowned. It disturbed him, the fact that he was aligning himself with the Wingly, but he had decided the man was not responsible for their present situation. He was thinking of a response when Lloyd's eyes widened suddenly and he turned, his mouth opening in shock. The wall behind him was moving upward, drawn into the ceiling. It wasn't the technology that shocked him, as much as the absolute silence, and the lack of any visible groove into which the white wall was disappearing. Then he was able to see a man, and his eyes narrowed, focusing on him.  
  
Fine white hair hung straight down the man's back, long bangs hiding his brows and falling to each side of his narrow face. Pale blue eyes swept from one man to the other, and dark red lips curved into a smirk as he stared at Lloyd. "I see it does no good to take the weapons and magic from one who *is* magic."  
  
Fighting the urge to glance at the man behind him, Albert's gaze flew past the black-clothed man as another being stepped into view. The darkness outside the room made it impossible to see where they'd come from, and he was relieved when Lloyd stepped forward to stand beside him. "Who are you?"  
  
"Tsunami," the man said smoothly, his voice tainted by a calmness that made the two men uneasy.   
  
"Don't try to attack us, Lloyd."  
  
Lloyd flinched at the soft-spoken order, and he stared at the short figure that had come to stand beside the tall man. He obviously wasn't human, his skin a lavender color, his ears rising in points. Pale bluish white hair trailed down the center of his otherwise smooth head, part of that mane falling between his narrow black eyes. Lloyd had never seen anything like him, and his hands curled into fists. "Why not?"  
  
"Your questions will be answered, soon." The man's eyes flicked to Albert, and he nodded slowly. "I am Shin. Come, now. Once the others are awake, everything will be explained." Neither man seemed eager to move, and his eyes turned, gazing at the pale-haired man who leaned against the outside of the room, out of sight of the two occupants. Kuja smirked at him, and he glared briefly. The man hadn't been happy that his prediction of a battle had been wrong, but he was obviously expecting one now. But it wasn't going to happen. Turning back to the men, he set his gaze on the white haired one. "Lloyd, you have been healed of your injuries. Haven't you wondered why you aren't dead?"  
  
It was as if the short man had read his mind, and Lloyd's glare darkened. He had just been entertaining the notion of giving them a chance, the fact that he *had* been healed a sign of something other than hostility. Albert was looking at him, and he glanced to the human for a moment. The king nodded, then stepped toward the open wall. With misgivings, he followed.  
  
* * *  
  
They both woke at the same moment, and their hands curled almost simultaneously, gripping controls that weren't there. Zechs was the first to turn his head, and his pale blue eyes blinked rapidly before he pushed himself up. "Wufei?" The Chinese boy had crouched as quickly as his head turned, and Zechs was a bit satisfied to see the Gundam pilot was as startled and confused as him. Sitting up, he gazed around the room, frowning at the evident lack of a door. Then Wufei jumped to his feet and he was surprised by the blatant distrust in those black eyes.  
  
"Where is this?" Wufei growled, glaring at the white-haired man. The black coat confused him as the last time he'd seen the man, Zechs had been in his space suit. Obviously, time had passed while he'd been unconscious. The former Lightning Count looked surprised, but that didn't fool him. He was the only one who could have reached his suit, especially since he'd just left the man before his blackout. "I knew you were an enemy."  
  
For a second he wondered if the boy had somehow learned of his alliance with the colony rebels, but that wasn't possible. "You mean this?" Zechs asked, standing slowly. He walked to one of the walls, feeling the smooth material and glancing up so he could look at the seams of the room. "I'm not responsible for this."  
  
His eyes narrowed, and he followed the tall man as Zechs moved around the room. He didn't believe him for a second. It was too much of a coincidence that the man had requested an alliance mere minutes before the attack. Though he couldn't remember anything after the light, Wufei was convinced it had been an attack. "Where is my Gundam?"  
  
The boy was still growling at him, and Zechs sighed, frowning with ill concealed irritation. "How would I know that?" he returned, raising an eyebrow. "I could as well ask you where Epyon is, couldn't I." Wufei actually blinked at this, and he was surprised by the confusion that replaced that hateful glare.  
  
"Epyon?"  
  
"Ah, you wouldn't know. It's my Gundam," he said, turning as he finished inspecting the walls. "Treize made it. He gave it to Heero but...we exchanged suits." The boy's eyes had narrowed at the mention of Treize, but even that rise of anger didn't dissipate his confusion. Then Wufei was glaring again and he sighed, leaning against the wall opposite the young pilot. "You don't believe me."  
  
It made no sense. There was no time for the man to have exchanged suits, and the idea that Treize had made a Gundam was difficult to believe. That he might have given such a suit to Heero was simply ridiculous. "Say what you like." The man raised an eyebrow at this, but Wufei ignored him. Folding his arms over his chest, he let his gaze travel over the room. If Zechs wasn't behind the attack, then there was no choice but to wait for the person to show himself. If he was, then his 'check' of the room wasn't to be trusted. But then, he didn't trust the man either way.   
  
Not moving from his position, Zechs watched the boy retrace his steps, a smirk curving his lips. He was the same as the last time they'd spoken, belligerent and as untrusting as ever. Minutes passed in silence before the boy was finished, and he watched Wufei sit down in the corner across from him. "Where were you taken?" he asked, sighing when the boy glared. Rather than answering, the pilot abruptly turned his head away. "Wufei, I am *not* behind this. I don't even..." His words trailed off, and he stared at the wall to his left. "Wufei. The wall." The boy's eyes snapped to him, then the Gundam pilot stood suddenly as the wall retracted.   
  
Wufei was prepared to face the person responsible, but the oddly dressed figure who stepped into the room made him stare in disbelief. He couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy, but the person looked to be about twelve years old. Dark purplish blue armor covered his shoulders, parted over his chest, and was trimmed in thin lines of gold. But it was his bare stomach that made Wufei stare at him, the old fashioned armor not as odd as the provocative clothing, or lack there of. Thin white cloth trailed down to the person's wrists, a purplish blue material barely hiding his sex and held by thin straps about his hips. Transparent white cloth, similar to the material on his arms, covered his legs, and Wufei turned wild eyes to Zechs, not sure what to make of the person. The white haired man seemed as shocked as himself, and he turned back to the figure.  
  
Stepping into the room, Kuja grinned and ran a hand through his pale shoulder-length lavender-blue hair. It never ceased to amuse him, the way some people reacted to his dress, and he allowed himself a moment of enjoyment. His blue gray eyes sparkled merrily as he raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd be asking who I am, but I can wait until you're finished?" Both men reacted to his taunt, and his fingertips touched his lips, hiding his soft laughter. "In the meantime, why don't you come outside?" The black-haired boy seemed to shudder, he shook himself so roughly, and he stepped forward with glaring eyes.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Questions later, we've decided to wait until you're all together before explaining. It'll save time." The two males exchanged glances, and he smiled again, turning slowly. Glancing back over his shoulder, he winked at Wufei, smirking when the boy's eyes widened and he looked incredibly insulted. "Coming?"  
  
Wufei followed, and Zechs trailed them both until they entered the darkness beyond the room. He had to pause for a moment as his eyes adjusted, and he caught sight of the oddly dressed boy ahead of him. Wufei had also stopped, but the pilot's eyes weren't on the stranger. Following his gaze, Zechs froze as well, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. There were four people a few yards away, three normal enough despite the odd armor the silver-haired man wore. But there was also a purple-skinned creature that couldn't exist. He didn't believe in aliens.  
  
Kuja's laughter rang out in the wide space the rooms surrounded, and Shin sighed. Glancing at the two stunned pilots, he looked to Tsunami and shook his head. "I hadn't counted on this."  
  
"They'll get over it," Kuja smirked, moving forward to stand next to the four of them, his eyes drifting briefly over Lloyd and Albert. Those two were obviously reconciled to the wait, and he was almost disappointed when the brown-haired man moved past him. Turning, he watched Albert approach Zechs and Wufei and glared. "No fun at all."  
  
"Don't be so immature," Shin admonished. The young man flashed a grin at him, and he was again reminded of why he didn't care for him. His magic had its uses, though, and he wasn't as bad as he'd been before Tsunami had found him.   
  
* * *  
  
Heero sat up the moment his eyes opened, and he immediately searched the room. Instead of the man he'd seen in space, he found an even stranger sight. After another quick glance around the blank walls, he knelt beside Duo, his hands pressing the boy's neck. His fingers found a steady pulse, then violet eyes blinked open and Duo jerked away, staring at him in shock.  
  
"Heero? Where the hell did you come from?" Shaking his head, Duo sat up slowly. Then he looked around him, tensing abruptly. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure." He could have told the American about what he'd seen, but he doubted the sight. It didn't make sense. And Duo seemed different somehow, his eyes were moving too quickly as if he were nervous. That might have made sense considering they had obviously been captured by someone, but it was more than that. He almost looked jumpy. "Do you remember what happened to you?"  
  
"Light," Duo muttered, glancing at him. "I didn't see anything on radar, but something hit me." Heero's eyes had narrowed, and he blinked at the boy's glare. "What?"  
  
"Radar?"  
  
The question was asked in such an odd tone that he wasn't sure what to make of it for a moment, then Duo shrugged. "I was in Deathscythe Hell. Then something hit. I don't remember anything after that except some kind of light, hot, *inside* the cockpit. It was really strange."  
  
He was describing the exact thing that had happened to him, but Duo hadn't had his suit. Deathscythe had been with the other Gundams, only Wing Zero was sent ahead. In fact, the boy hadn't even been conscious when he'd left. Something was very wrong. Protocol demanded he assess the situation, escape was his first priority. Heero let his eyes move around the room, searching for any sort of surveillance camera, then he looked at Duo. The boy had turned his back, and he wasn't sure what he was doing till he saw the space suit he was wearing shift.  
  
Dropping his gloves, Duo pushed his suit down to his waist, his hands touching his hip. It didn't make sense. Why would the enemy take his suit off long enough to take his gun and then put it back on? The fact that he'd somehow managed to sleep through that was odd enough, though, and he didn't feel as if he'd been drugged. Actually, he felt better than he had since coming to space, at least physically. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked at Heero's helmet-less suit, not paying too much attention to the boy's expression. The other pilot was wearing a suit that was much lighter than his own gray one. Without a weapon, Duo was certain he'd have to be able to move quickly and while his own space suit wasn't that bulky, he didn't see a reason to take the risk. He crouched as he undid the boots.  
  
There was nothing in the white room except for them, and Duo left his suit where it lay. It was useless anyway, without the helmet. Standing, he looked around again before folding his arms and blinking at Heero. "Could OZ have found some new sort of technology we don't know about?"  
  
"OZ...?" His voice sounded faint in his ears, and Heero took a sharp step forward so he could grab Duo's shoulders. "Why are you *wearing* that? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What?" Dark blue eyes were boring into him, and Duo tried to pull away. The hands clamped on his shoulders wouldn't give and he finally dropped his eyes, looking from his outfit to Heero warily. "I...always wear this. Heero, are you feeling all right? Did something happen after you and Trowa left?" The boy almost looked scared for a second, then one of the hands lifted from his shoulder and moved toward his head. Jerking back, Duo shoved him away, glaring to hide his own confusion. "What's with you?"  
  
To give him credit, Heero was doing his best to rationalize things. From what Duo said, Trowa had left him after he'd escaped from the colony. Something must have happened then. But that didn't explain the black outfit the boy was wearing, the same damned priest smock the boy had worn throughout the war. He hadn't seen the thing in over a year, but it looked exactly the same. And Duo had asked if OZ was behind the abduction. It was as if he'd forgotten. "You said you were in Deathscythe?"   
  
"Yeah," Duo said slowly. He was wondering what else to say when the wall moved beside them, and it was almost a relief to end the conversation. Heero had always been strange, but he made him nervous now. Turning, he waited beside the Japanese pilot, watching as darkness was revealed, a tall figure moving into the light. A sharp breath drew in beside him, and Duo jerked when Heero abruptly moved in front of him. The boy was staring at the white-haired man as if he'd seen him before, and Duo looked himself. He didn't look special, though his lips were rather red. Clad in a long black coat, the man gave no hint as to an affiliation with any military organization and Duo wondered for a moment if he was a member of the colony rebels.  
  
"You."  
  
Tsunami nodded, acknowledging Heero's accusing welcome. He waved a hand, turning sideways. "Come out. You have acquaintances you can wait with. Everything will be explained soon enough."  
  
The man didn't have a gun, but Duo was accustomed to being held, and he moved forward almost immediately. Heero wasn't so quick, and he raised an eyebrow at the boy when his arm was caught. "Why not?"  
  
"He..." The man was watching him, and Heero knew how it would sound if he explained that he'd seen the man floating in space without a suit. It wasn't possible. Instead, he moved past Duo, entering the dark outside the room. He had to slow until his eyes could adjust, then he halted suddenly. There were a number of people not far from them, and he stared for a moment before his eyes narrowed. Then he stalked forward. "Wufei."  
  
Duo sighed when he caught sight of the black-haired boy, and he gave him a quick smile. Wufei nodded at him, but Heero moved between them before he could give a verbal greeting.   
  
Heero didn't think the Chinese boy was responsible, but he had aligned himself with the Mariemeia rebellion. He wasn't going to forget that now. "Were you also taken, or are you a part of this?" he asked coldly. The boy frowned at him, but Heero's gaze shifted and he blinked, seeing Zechs a few feet behind Wufei. "I see you're still alive. Have you joined the rebels, Zechs?"  
  
Wufei glared, turning to stare at the tall man behind him. "I knew you couldn't be trusted."  
  
They couldn't possibly have found out so soon. That was the first thing to cross Zechs's mind as he looked from Wufei to Heero. He felt cornered for a moment, then Heero turned his glare on the black-haired boy.  
  
"You can't be trusted either," Heero said evenly.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys?" Duo interrupted, moving between his friends. A glance proved that Wufei was very insulted by the accusation, and he was again hit by how oddly Heero was behaving. As if he didn't know who his allies were. "Wufei? Do you know what's going on here?"  
  
Shaking his head, Wufei tore his gaze away from the dark-haired pilot, glancing at Duo. "I woke up in a room with him," he jerked his head, motioning to Zechs. "We're supposed to get an explanation after everyone else joins us." Duo's mouth opened, and he hurried before the boy could ask. "I don't know who else they have here, but there are things I can't explain." He knew he should warn the boy about the alien they'd seen, but he was still having trouble with that himself. Instead, he turned to look at Albert. The man had moved away, no doubt giving them privacy, and he nodded to him. "These two are also pilots, like myself. Duo, and Heero." The latter boy was still glaring at him, and while he hadn't gotten over Heero's claim that he wasn't trustworthy, he left it for now. "This is Albert. And as far as I can tell...he isn't from our world."  
  
* * *  
  
His first thought upon waking was that Goku obviously wasn't the only one with the ability for instant teleportation. It couldn't have been anything else, though he'd obviously been put to sleep also. Sitting up, Trunks looked over at the boy sharing the small room with him. He didn't recognize him, but that didn't really mean much. The other person was also waking, and he crossed his legs beneath him, his head tilting back so he could look at the ceiling and walls of the room. They didn't look to be made of any metal, so he wasn't worried about escaping. Rather, he wondered who had taken him, and why. The boy sat up quickly, and he blinked at wide burgundy eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Van asked, his eyes flying around him. "Where is Escaflowne?" The young man blinked, and he frowned suddenly as he realized the lavender-haired man probably didn't know. If he was locked up as well, it wasn't likely that he was the one behind his abduction. His hand curled at his waist, and his eyes narrowed when he found his sword missing. He'd been unarmed.  
  
"My name is Trunks, but I don't know any...Escaflowne." The boy nodded as if distracted, and he raised an eyebrow, his pale blue eyes glinting. "And you are?"  
  
"Van." He didn't offer any more, there wasn't a reason to. Instead, he stood, stepping to one of the walls. "This is a prison, then," he said slowly, more to himself than to the stranger.  
  
"Not a very good one," Trunks said, smirking and glancing upward. "I could get out. But I think it would be better to wait for our captor. If he took us specifically, he must have had a reason." Time suddenly didn't seem to be a problem. He knew he could have been asleep for hours at least, and his father would have already destroyed Cell. There was no hurry. And he was curious. The slender boy was dressed oddly, his sleeveless red shirt a contradiction to the thick gloves he wore. There was also a belt hung at a slant around his waist and Trunks knew from his own experience that it was made to hold a sword. That in itself was enough to arouse his curiosity. It was rare to meet another person who used a sword.  
  
Van turned at the boy's words, and he crouched quickly. "You can get out of here? Do it, then. I can't let Escaflowne fall into the wrong hands."  
  
"What is it?" The black-haired boy frowned, and Trunks raised an eyebrow at him. "You trust me enough to help you, but not enough to tell me that? If you had it with you before, whoever took us must have it now. One more reason to wait."  
  
Glaring, Van stood. He should have expected as much, he hated relying on someone else for help. Trunks flinched suddenly and he looked to his right, following the boy's gaze only to see a blank wall. "What?"  
  
"Someone with...power," Trunks murmured, standing as well. The boy looked from him to the wall, then back again. This was different than with the man he'd seen before the white light. He could actually feel a power, one he understood, though he wasn't able to rank it in his mind. The wall was already lifting, and his eyes glinted when he saw the short man standing there. He didn't recognize the light purple skin, but the power he'd sensed was definitely coming from him.  
  
"I am Shin." The saiyan nodded to him, and he was relieved. The boy was nothing like his father. That was one of the main reasons they'd taken him when they had, he'd grown with Gohan as his influence. The young king was frowning at him, but at least he hadn't been as shocked as the pilots before him. "Van, Escaflowne is in a safe place." The boy's eyes widened at this, and he stepped back. "There are a number of others like the two of you. Once they have been woken, everything will be explained. Come."  
  
* * *  
  
Memory came before movement, and he remembered the throne. He'd been kneeling, then the man had been there. The vision swam into focus behind his closed eyelids, long white hair, dark lips, black coat, and magic horrifying in its intensity. Lantis lifted his hand slowly, feeling the freedom of the movement as his eyes flicked open. He knew his sword was gone before he'd even begun to sit up, and his gaze fell to the one lying beside him as if drawn there. Icy chill crept over him and his dark eyes narrowed, focused on pale lips. "Eagle..." There was no response, but his breath caught anyway.  
  
Crouching, he moved silently, as if afraid to make any sudden noise, and he leaned over the man. His fingers brushed the slick black gloves that covered Eagle's left palm, then he pressed the back of his hand against him, feeling the warmth of his skin. He was breathing, his cream colored cloak had hidden the movement of his chest, but Lantis could hear soft steady breaths. "Eagle." His voice was too faint and he glared suddenly, lifting the man's shoulders off the white floor. "Open your eyes, Eagle." This came out more forceful, but still husky and low. Pale lashes flickered before revealing slits of mellow gold.  
  
For a moment everything swam before him, then he blinked rapidly, focusing on the man glaring at him. He didn't feel disoriented, the weakness that had plagued him frequently was absent, and he felt no pain. A strong hand tightened on his shoulder, and he winced before giving Lantis a weak smile. "I lived, then."  
  
He hadn't. Lantis knew that, he'd seen the explosion, he'd watched helpless as the FTO had been consumed, Hikaru's screams surpassing the sound. But he was alive now, a soft smile curving his lips, short white hair trimmed in hints of ash as it fell over his golden headband. He wanted to kiss him, longed to crush him in an unbreakable embrace and hold on tight. Then Eagle smiled, his eyes closing briefly in that adorable way he had and Lantis glared again. "You fool!"  
  
"What?" Eagle's eyes widened at the man's snarl, and he blinked at him in confusion. "What did I do?"  
  
"You could have killed yourself!" A calm voice murmured in the back of his mind that he had, but Lantis wasn't listening. Weeks of grief were remembered and he shook the slender man, furious now that the shock of seeing him alive had broken.  
  
"But..." Frowning, Eagle's narrow eyebrows drew together. "I only did what you told me to, Lantis. Surely you didn't think I would refuse to help you?"  
  
"No. You knew you were sick, dying, yet you came to Cephiro. You risked your life *repeatedly* when you *knew* it was killing you. And you never said a word." His anger hung for a moment, then Eagle closed his eyes and he felt it drop away.  
  
"What was I supposed to say?" Eagle murmured, glancing at the dark-eyed man. A sad smile curved his lips, and he let out a little laugh. "I'm dying, please don't leave? It wouldn't have made any difference, the physicians did everything they could. I wasn't even supposed to live long enough to *reach* Cephiro. But..." He glanced away for a moment, then smiled again. "I feel fine. It doesn't make sense."  
  
It was the smile that did it and Lantis pulled him close, his face buried in the olive green cloth that trailed down from the golden band before disappearing beneath the pale cloak over Eagle's slender shoulders. His breath was hot on the cloak, but he could feel the man's neck beneath it and he tightened his hold. //I'm so sorry. If I had known, I would never have left Autozan.//  
  
"Ah, Lantis, you had to go. Just like I had to follow you." The man's dark gray-blue armor was hard against him, making the embrace uncomfortable, and he pushed back after a minute. "Cephiro," he said suddenly, his hands pressing the man back further when Lantis didn't lift his head. "What happened to Cephiro? The last thing I remember was getting you out of that suit and Debonaire showing up. Did Hikaru...?"  
  
"Cephiro is almost back to normal, now. And refugees from Autozan are making their way in. Hikaru did become the pillar," Lantis said, raising a hand when the pale man's expression dropped. "But as such, she dissolved the system from within. All of the people are responsible for preserving the country now."  
  
"And Hikaru?"  
  
"She went back to her own world." Those golden eyes widened and Lantis blinked when Eagle's fingers brushed his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry. She cares so much for you, I'm sure she will find a way to come back to you." The black-haired man nodded, and he smiled when Lantis leaned forward till their foreheads touched.  
  
"Like you did."  
  
"Mm." Dark, midnight blue eyes were smoldering inches from his own, and Eagle glanced away. He hadn't taken in his surroundings at all, and was uneasy. There was no longer a reason for him to stay in Cephiro. Even if his people were taking refuge there, his place was in his country. With this thought, he leaned back, turning his head so he could look around him. Then his eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow. "Am I being held again?"  
  
Lantis knew he was speaking of the time he had entered the room with the pillar and been restrained. This room was different, lacking in magical barriers, and he shook his head, reluctantly releasing the man. "I don't know where this is. I saw something, then I woke here to find you."  
  
"After the pillar was dissolved?" Eagle asked, his eyes wide. "Have I been missing since then?"  
  
"Yes. Clef as well." Standing slowly, Lantis leaned down, pulling the slender man to his feet. Just the sight of his easy stance brought an urge to grab him; his injuries had obviously been healed completely. Instead, he turned, paying more attention to the room. He hadn't stopped to think about what was happening, his shock at finding Eagle alive had taken precedence.   
  
"The master mage? Was he injured as well?"  
  
"He's been missing since the end of the battle. No one has seen him since the magic knights returned to their world, nearly three weeks now." The white-haired man was frowning at him and Lantis' eyes narrowed as he made the connection suddenly. He didn't actually hear the wall moving, but he turned to it, nodding sharply at the short figure who was revealed. "Clef. I see."  
  
Eagle blinked at the odd tone of the man's voice, and he looked at the short mage. He seemed to be the same as the last time he'd seen him, except that worn shadow around his pale blue eyes was gone. Clef was gazing at him, and the pink-haired man smiled suddenly, stepping into the white room.   
  
"Your health has been restored," Clef said softly, glancing from the white-haired man to Lantis. "I admit, I never could have done it alone, my magic wasn't strong enough. There was a price for this, so if you are angry with me later, I'll ask you to remember this."  
  
"What did you do?" Lantis asked, his tone low and strumming with intensity. "Is this where you've been all this time? Why?"  
  
Eagle was staring at Lantis, and Clef smiled a bit, looking between them. "You sound ungrateful," he said softly. Lantis blinked, but he inclined his head toward the door, pointing with his tall staff. "There was some question as to whether I crossed the lines, including the two of you in this because of my own inclinations, but you are here now. You aren't the only ones who are confused, there are others outside who are also eager for answers. Come out and wait with them, it should not be long."  
  
"Others?" Lantis frowned when the short mage nodded solemnly, but he wasn't about to argue. He'd been reminded of his debt to the man, a quick glance to Eagle confirming that. "Yes."  
  
* * *  
  
The man woke an instant after he did, and Kamui rose slowly, his calm gaze focused on furious black eyes. The man wasn't that tall, but he had black hair that rose in an odd point over his head, the hairs seeming to stand on end naturally enough to defy gravity. Sitting, Kamui curled his legs, tilting his head to the side as he took in the oddly pale blue light that surrounded the muscular man. He didn't sit up, but rather flew from his lying position till he was hovering a foot off the ground. Those black eyes were focused on him, his brows drawn downward in a scowl and Kamui blinked slowly at him.  
  
As before, Vegeta sensed something, but this time he didn't have to focus at all since the source of the odd energy was seated mere feet in front of him. He'd woken with fury, enraged that someone had managed to take him off guard with such ease, as well as anger that his confrontation with the androids had been averted. Now, he stared at what he found to be a teenager. While he did sense something from the boy, it was not a power level such as he was acquainted with, and he glared, knowing the boy wasn't his target. It might have surprised those who thought they knew him, but he was able to calm himself a bit till his feet touched the white floor beneath him. Pale grayish blue eyes rimmed with black followed his slight movement, and he could see that the teen was calm.  
  
The man was measuring him, but Kamui had already taken his own measurement. He didn't know what he'd expected when the odd man had approached him in the cemetery, but he was sure the man before him had been placed in the room for a reason. He was content to wait until that reason was revealed, or rather, he didn't feel like asking.  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta growled, his low voice sounding more vicious than his intent. But that was normal for him, and the boy didn't so much as flinch. The boy was wrapped in a black cloak that hid his seated form, a hint of red visible beneath his chin. If it hadn't been for his direct gaze, Vegeta would have dismissed him immediately as being useless. "What is this?" The boy continued to stare at him for a moment, then shrugged. His anger immediately surged in him.   
  
Kamui blinked when the man let out a growl and turned away sharply. Then he raised an eyebrow as Vegeta's fist slammed against the wall, the sound echoing in the enclosed room. That pale light was surrounding the man again, and Kamui stood, moving away to give him space. "Impatient?" he asked slowly, frowning when the man actually looked surprised by his worlds. Then the scowl returned.  
  
"You *can* speak," Vegeta mocked, his eyes raking the boy's slender form before focusing on the white wall again. There wasn't even a dent where he'd struck the smooth material, and he gritted his teeth, prepared to raise his power level for a stronger attack. He didn't want to use any energy blasts inside the small space unless absolutely necessary.   
  
"Are you trying to break down the wall?" Kamui asked, frowning when the man nearly snarled at him.  
  
It had to be the stupidest question anyone had ever asked him, and Vegeta's eyes narrowed to black slits. "No," he said, his sarcasm thick, "why would I do that? Of course I am!" The boy was glaring at him, but he had already turned back, his hands curled into fists, and he gave another testing blow on the resisting wall.  
  
"You're wasting your time, then." The man tensed visibly, but Kamui was through talking to him. He didn't know who had taken him, but he doubted if the white-haired man would have placed them inside a room they could escape. It would defeat the purpose of having enclosed them, if they were able to tear down the walls as the man was trying to do. He knew this, it was obvious to him without even attempting escape. Vegeta had ceased his attack, but he kept his gaze on the wall beside him, not glancing over when the man stalked to him.  
  
"What do you know?" He had discounted the boy, but his words made Vegeta suspicious, and he stared at him. It would be clever to trick him with such an unassuming youth in order to catch him unawares. Those dark eyes were averted, and he growled. "Answer me, boy."   
  
"Kamui, not boy." The man jerked back when he turned to glare at him, and Kamui felt a smidgen of pleasure. "What I know is that you can't tear these walls down. You would only waste your energy and your time. Besides, someone's coming." Those black eyes were still staring when he turned his face away again, and a small smile flicked the edge of his lips. Then the wall began to lift and Vegeta flinched.  
  
While he didn't understand the power he sensed from the boy, Vegeta had a definite sense of energy from the person who was slowly revealed. He couldn't tell what sort of person he was, as he didn't recognize the light purple skin, but the short man had pointed ears that reminded him of a Namek. But it didn't really matter whether or not he recognized him, the man had to be the one who was responsible. He did remember the black-clothed human who'd appeared before him, but he felt more power from this one. Glaring, he prepared for a fight.  
  
The saiyan would only wait a short amount of time, Shin was sure, and he gave him a significant look, his voice low and careful. "Saiyan prince, Vegeta, this is your chance to prove your strength." The man blinked sharply, and Shin was hard pressed to control the smile that tried to curve his lips. He had to concentrate, playing on the man's pride as he coaxed him from the room and encouraged him to be patient. The fact that he read every thought that passed through the man's head was a definite help in this. As for the boy, Tsunami had already explained that no incentive was needed. For him, this was an escape from nothing, literally.  
  
* * *  
  
One thing Glenn had learned since his last waking in captivity was that his armor hadn't been made to lie in. The thick metal over his shoulders dug into his arms, and he winced when he shifted on the flat surface. It was when he pushed himself onto an elbow that he found this time was different. Unlike his wakening on Fargo's ship, he found that his sword was gone, as was the circular shield that he kept strapped to his left arm. He could see Serge lying next to him, but he left the boy for now, his gloved hand pressing beneath the waist of his breastplate. As he'd feared, every one of his elements was gone. While he normally would have applauded his enemy for having the intelligence to take his weapons, he had never heard of anyone capable of removing his abilities.   
  
Most elements could be removed, he'd exchanged enough of the magic with Serge in the past to know how easily it could be allocated. But his technical skills were not elements in the sense of magic to be used by just anyone. Different from magic, they had no physical presence, yet he found himself unable to find the abilities inside himself. It was as if he had never learned them. True, he couldn't perform any of the moves without his sword, but simply disarming him had never disabled his tech skills before. As if they were nothing more than normal elements, whoever had taken him had also managed to steal these from him. And that garnered deep respect.  
  
He couldn't kneel well with his armor, but he crouched beside Serge, his gray blue eyes shifting over the floor before resting again. He didn't see Leena, and he had a brief wave of unease before shoving it down. Fargo was not the one who had taken him in that storage room, so it was possible that the person who had caught him had left the girl. He would have. She was a useful ally, but her abilities were faulty at best; he suffered her presence for the sake of the boy lying in front of him. The dark blue haired boy was frowning lightly, and Glenn gave him a shake to quicken his waking. Cerulean eyes blinked quickly, and he leaned back, giving the boy room to sit up.  
  
"We've been moved somewhere," Glenn said sharply, not giving the boy time to ask. "And my elements are gone. Is it the same with you?"  
  
Frowning, Serge slipped his red-gloved hand within the thin chain-link armor covering his chest. As the man had said, his pouch was gone. "Even my items," he said, nodding. "Do you know who did it?"  
  
Glenn shook his head, his eyes narrowed as he glanced away. He knew it wasn't Fargo, but he couldn't think who else it might be. Lynx wouldn't have gone to the trouble and leave them alive. "I don't know, but whoever it was moved faster than I could. I saw nothing."  
  
"I saw him," Serge said, nodding when his comrade turned sharply. "I've never seen him before, and it was just a glimpse really. He had long white hair, blue eyes, and a black coat. I don't remember if he had any weapons, I only saw him for a moment." The man was nodding, pale ash-brown bangs falling into his eyes, and Serge gave a small smile. "It's good to see you again, Glenn."  
  
The boy's eyes were bright, and Glenn frowned at him, but decided not to ask what he meant by that greeting. Instead, he stood slowly, watching as Serge did the same. A tense moment of silence filled the room as they waited for something to happen, then Serge sighed.  
  
"What do you think this person wants with us?"  
  
The boy was still young, and while he'd had many experiences since his journey began, Glenn knew he questioned his judgment on people. He often asked the opinions of his companions. "I can't say with any certainty," Glenn said slowly, "but I doubt if he plans to kill us. He has obviously had ample time to do so if he managed to unarm us." The blue-haired boy was nodding, and he frowned, folding his arms and glaring at the wall across from him. Almost as if in reaction to his glare, the white surface moved, and Glenn's eyes flicked to the side for a second as Serge stepped closer to him.  
  
Serge didn't know what he'd expected aside from the white-haired man he had glimpsed before, but he was definitely surprised by the young man who was revealed. His clothing was bold, almost as provocative as the outfit Nikki sported, but the boy didn't hold himself the same as the musician did. Pale eyes flitted over them then glanced away and Serge wondered if he were preoccupied with something. Glenn was scowling, and Serge took a step toward the youth, blinking when the boy frowned at them.  
  
"I know you have questions," Kuja said quickly, a bare smile twitching his lips before his eyes turned to his left for a moment. "Go ahead and wait with the others." The two men frowned at him, but they stepped forward and he nodded sharply. "Good. Right over there." Waving, he gestured to the growing group of fighters and watched until the two had started in that direction. Then he grinned and turned the other way.  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent woke slowly, looking to the right and then the left. His eyes snapped open wide when he saw who was beside him, and his muscles tensed. Staring at the white haired man, he sat up very slowly, not making the slightest sound. His right hand touched the floor but came up empty. The gun was gone, and that meant the materia he had junctioned to it were also lost. He could feel the lack of accessories on him, but that didn't worry him as much as the loss of the magic. All of his summons, his weapon, without them he was practically defenseless. His hand touched the red cloth at his throat, and he knew the materia he'd attached to his armor was also gone. It was the feel of cloth against his hand that made him stiffen, and his eyes dropped, frozen.   
  
Lifting his left arm, he stared at his palm, at his pale fingers, and his eyes trailed to the red marks lining his wrist. His glove was gone. He almost never took it off, and he continued to stare at his hand for a moment before he glanced at Sephiroth. The last time he had seen the man, they had defeated him, beaten the last of his many forms. But he was uninjured now, and Vincent moved slowly, crouching. He had just started to rise when his left wrist was caught. Frozen, he watched as pale blue eyes opened a bit and turned to look at him. His teeth clenched, and Vincent glared at the man, jerking against the man's hold. The grip tightened until he felt as if he were breaking his wrist and his eyes narrowed to hateful slits of red.  
  
Sephiroth blinked slowly, not bothered by the man's evident fury, and he rose on an elbow. "You."  
  
He entire body was tense, but Vincent held still with effort, his glare denying the icy worry that crept over him. "We *killed* you."  
  
His magic was gone, as was his sword, and Sephiroth was glad he'd kept the man close to him. Staring at those dark red eyes, he shook his head slowly. "No, if I *am* dead, then Cloud killed me in our private match. But obviously he didn't kill me either." A shadow of doubt flickered over Vincent's eyes, the rest of his face hidden by his red collar. "Why am I here?" The man pulled away, and he tightened his grip on that slender wrist, a muffled growl reaching him before Vincent stopped. He couldn't risk letting him gain an advantage over him. His materia was gone, but he didn't know if the same could be said for the black-haired man. While Sephiroth didn't know anything about him, he remembered the man from those final battles. He'd seen enough to know better than to underestimate him, especially when he was unarmed.  
  
Anger was in him, but Vincent could feel his body straining, he couldn't keep his calm much longer. He hadn't been completely disarmed, and his right hand curled slowly as he knew he had one chance. If Sephiroth tried to kill him, the man would have to do it quickly. From what he'd seen of the man, he knew him to be twisted, and he was certain he would toy with him first. If he inflicted enough damage to him before actually killing him, he'd have his chance. As much as he hated to resort to his darker side, he wasn't ready to die. His hand was curled into a fist, hidden by his long cloak where the white-haired man couldn't see it.   
  
Sephiroth jerked back when the man moved suddenly, and he caught his fist. Lunging forward, he shoved Vincent onto his back, his eyes narrow at the paltry attack. He could hear the man's furious breaths through the high cloth hiding his face, and he frowned into slitted eyes. The man didn't fight with physical attacks. While his assumptions were based on that one battle, he knew that the man's strength lay in his weapon. He fought with a gun, with magical attacks and summons. Even his gun paled in comparison with his magic. Sephiroth shook his head slightly, wondering at it. The move had been fast, but he lacked the strength to harm him even if he had been able to make the blow. There was only one reason he could think of. "Are you unarmed?"  
  
The question nearly caught Vincent off guard, then he glared at the man holding him down. Whether Sephiroth had known he was defenseless or not made no difference at all.   
  
"What were you thinking?" Sephiroth murmured, shaking his head at the man's silence. "I am a swordsman. You don't stand a chance in hand-to-hand combat with me." He paused for a moment, his eyes flicking away, then he frowned down at the man. "Did you expect me to kill you when you are completely defenseless?"  
  
Vincent's eyes widened for a split second, then he glared again, furious with himself. He had to remember who it was. "You killed Aeris," he whispered, "she wasn't armed." The man's expression grew dark and he found himself holding his breath as he waited for the attack he'd expected from the beginning.  
  
"She was armed with the one thing more powerful than meteor. Of *course* she was armed."  
  
Those pale blue eyes were aimed at something he couldn't see, and Vincent almost read regret on the man's face. But he knew better. Waiting, he knew Sephiroth was right about him, his strength. Even if he'd had the opportunity, he wasn't strong enough to throw the man off. Sephiroth jerked suddenly, and Vincent tried to see around him as the man was gazing over his shoulder. Then a light laughter reached him and his eyes widened.  
  
"You couldn't wait," Kuja said, his eyes sparkling merrily as he looked at the two men lying on the floor. Shin wasn't laughing, though, and he watched the short man step forward.  
  
"Let him go."  
  
Sephiroth stared at the two men for a moment, then his eyes narrowed and he slowly leaned back, not relinquishing his hold on Vincent's wrists. He pulled the man with him as he stood, but those dark red eyes weren't on him but on the two men who'd entered. Looking at him, he could tell the man didn't know them, his gaze was just as wary as it had been before though it lacked that blatant anger. Vincent finally glanced at him, and he looked down at the man's hands, drawing his gaze as he slowly released him. The man blinked, but Sephiroth turned away, facing the short creature with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Shin was staring at the tall man with surprise written on his face, and Kuja frowned when the lavender-skinned man blinked and relaxed his stance. He didn't know what the man had learned, and it angered him that he was unable to read minds the way Shin could. His gaze ran to the black-haired man, and he smirked at the way Vincent was cradling his left wrist. They had definitely interrupted something.  
  
Looking at Vincent, Shin raised his chin a bit. "You and Sephiroth are no longer enemies," he said slowly. Red eyes sparked at him, but he nodded. "Jenova is dead." Sephiroth jerked at this, glaring at him, and Shin knew the man didn't want reminders. But his words weren't for him. Sephiroth may have convinced himself that Vincent was defenseless, but Shin knew the man had the potential to be a problem. "Remember," he continued, "Sephiroth and Cloud were once allies. As things changed then, so have they changed again." The black-haired man was watching him, and he turned his gaze to Sephiroth, his eyes narrowing. "There will be no fighting now." Pale blue eyes narrowed at this, and Shin adopted a stern gaze, despite the fact that his words were unnecessary. As it was, the man smirked at him.  
  
"That remains to be seen," Sephiroth said softly, his gaze dangerous.  
  
"You were both brought here for a reason. If you come, everything will be explained."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Shin's expression relaxed as he glanced at the black-haired man, and he turned a bit toward the open wall. "Soon. Consider this a truce for the moment."  
  
* * *  
  
The moment he woke, Irvine jerked and looked around, his violet eyes wide. The last thing he remembered was the incoming explosion, and he was stunned to find himself in a quiet room. Then he saw Squall lying beside him, and he rolled onto his side, touching the teen's shoulder. "Hey. Squall, wake up." The boy frowned for a moment then opened his eyes. Grinning, Irvine rose into a sitting position. "Where did you come from?"  
  
Squall blinked for a moment, then pushed himself up as well. His gaze circled the room before halting on the brown-haired boy. "Irvine." He blinked again, then touched the sleeve of Irvine's brown coat. "You caught me, thank you."  
  
Frowning, Irvine shook his head. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You didn't catch me?" He'd assumed the young man must have as he remembered losing his grip.  
  
"Catch you when?"  
  
"On the bridge...the prison."  
  
Staring at Squall's confused expression, Irvine frowned. "You know you made it across on your own. I mean, we lost sight of you for a minute when the dust rose, but you made it just fine. No one had to help you." Blue eyes blinked at him, and Irvine's expression grew concerned. "Have you hit your head since we separated?"  
  
He was even more confused by this, but Squall thought he must be referring to when they'd been captured in the prison. Irvine and Rinoa had managed to break them out after a time, and he dropped his gaze wondering if his confusion was a result of the time incarcerated. "No," he said softly. He remembered losing his grip, but he wondered if he had somehow managed to make it without remembering. It was possible that he had lost consciousness after getting across, possible that his memory of falling had been induced by something else. But he didn't know, and his eyes darted around as he realized the others weren't there. "Where are the others now?"  
  
"I don't know," Irvine said quickly, still watching the dark-haired youth. He wanted to ask Squall if Selphie and Zell were all right, but he was more worried about Squall at the moment. The normally somber boy seemed 'off' somehow, and Irvine thought that Selphie and Zell must have made it through the explosion. After all, they had made it to the tank, and if he had survived outside then they would definitely have survived within the shelter of the metal. Following Squall's downward gaze, he saw the boy fingering his belt and his own eyes grew wide as he realized his rifle was gone. "My rifle."  
  
Searching with a growing panic, Irvine finally raised wide eyes to Squall. "Everything is gone. My magic, items, even my GF's!" The brown-haired boy's gaze grew dark and he watched as Squall checked his own supply.  
  
"Mine also," Squall said, glaring around them.   
  
They both turned when the wall lifted, Kuja scowled at them, his hands on his hips. The longhaired teen had risen to his feet, but he shook his head at the two of them. "You are no fun." Irvine looked insulted at this, but Squall just scowled. Waving his hand, Kuja sighed and stepped back toward the darkness outside the room. "Come out and wait with everyone else."  
  
Squall exchanged a confused glance with Irvine, then he stepped after the odd man. "Wait. What's going on?" His words trailed off as Kuja had already turned his back on them, and they followed him out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Trowa didn't look around the room, he didn't wonder or question anything. Instead, his first action was to kneel beside the boy who lay unconscious on the floor. His right hand touched Quatre's stomach, and he stared at the material of his suit, not finding the bloodstain he'd expected. In fact, there was no tear at all, and the suit itself was different than he remembered. He didn't have time to wonder at that, though, as the blonde boy was starting to stir. Sliding an arm under Quatre's shoulders, he lifted him up. "Quatre."  
  
Bright green eyes were watching him, concern evident on the boy's face, and Quatre blinked at him in surprise. "Trowa! What happened? Are you all right?"  
  
"Of course I am, Quatre." The boy's eyes widened, and Trowa didn't know what to make of the blonde's expression.  
  
"You remember me, Trowa?" His breath caught, and he shook his head slowly. "Oh, Trowa, I'm so sorry."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Trowa asked, frowning when the boy looked stricken. Those pale blue-green eyes were filled with pain and he clutched Quatre's shoulder. "You aren't making sense, but whatever it is, Quatre, whatever you think you've done you have to know I forgive you."  
  
He was so serious, but Quatre dropped his eyes, staring at the chest of Trowa's suit. The boy was *humoring* him. Suddenly he felt wary, something wasn't right. True, the pilot knew his name, but he obviously didn't remember what he'd done. Glancing at Trowa's intense expression, he nodded. "Thank you," he said softly. The boy continued to look at him and Quatre leaned forward, ducking out of the partial embrace. "Where are we?"  
  
Trowa stood slowly, his eyes never leaving the pale boy who was currently looking around the room. He was again reminded of the gray space suit, one completely unlike the one he'd last seen the boy in. The fact that he didn't seem to be injured despite the fact that he'd been stabbed combined with his odd words served to make the entire situation questionable. Catching Quatre's arm, his doubts were affirmed by the boy's wary gaze. "Where is your black suit?"  
  
"What?" Quatre blinked for a moment then leaned away as subtly as he could with the boy holding his arm. "I...I only have the one suit, Trowa." His arm was released, the hand moving to his shoulder instead, and he watched with wide eyes as Trowa touched his stomach. A light flush warmed his cheeks, and he pulled back against the boy's hold. "Don't."  
  
"It doesn't hurt, does it."  
  
The boy was glaring at him, and he shook his head, an odd chill racing down his back. "No, why would it?"  
  
Releasing the boy, Trowa took a step away from him, his eyebrows lowering as he glared. "What is this?"  
  
Quatre shook his head quickly, but the boy turned and he followed his gaze to see the wall beside them rising. Then he stared at the short man who was slowly revealed. He seemed to be dressed in odd robes that trailed on the white floor beneath him, and he held a tall staff that was nearly two feet taller than himself. It curved over him, and Quatre blinked at his short hair as it was a pale pink color. But the most interesting thing was that he seemed to have a curved horn growing out of his forehead. It wasn't until the man took a few steps toward them that he realized it was actually attached to a thin band around his forehead. While strange, he did not have a dangerous appearance, and he didn't seem to be armed with any weapon Quatre could see. And his expression was solemn yet earnest.  
  
"What is this," Trowa repeated, glaring at the man. Waving toward Quatre, he took a quick step forward. "What's going on?"  
  
Clef knew what the problem was, and he nodded to the tall boy. "You have conflicting memories, but don't doubt that you are still the people you know. I promise, this will be explained very soon. Until then, your fellow pilots are also here, you can wait with them."  
  
* * *  
  
He was crouching within a matter of seconds, his hand curled where his sword normally hung. Then Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he remembered that he had dropped his blade. That was inexcusable. He checked the room with a sweeping gaze before turning to the man lying on the floor. His fingers brushed Sanosuke's shoulder lightly, and he frowned, wondering why the man wasn't covered in bruises. But he could see the red bandage on Sano's hand, and that was proof enough that the man retained damage from their moonlit fight. It also served as a reminder; they were not presently allies unless Sano had changed his mind since then. The muscle beneath his hand tensed as brown eyes flicked open and Kenshin blinked when they focused on him. Taking his hand back, he leaned on his heels while Sano sat up.  
  
Sano's eyes widened when he saw the man, and he folded his legs, a smile curving his lips. "Kenshin. It's great to finally catch up with you, but what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know." Kenshin shook his head, wondering what the man meant by 'catch up'. But there was something else he wanted to ask first. "You are not angry with me?"  
  
"A little bit," Sano admitted, making a sour face. He glanced at the red-haired man and let out a sigh before smiling again. "But seeing you does make up for it. Besides, I guess I did need the training." Thinking of what the monk had taught him, he smirked suddenly. "You won't believe the new trick I learned." Kenshin was blinking at him, his expression confused, and Sano leaned forward. "Are you all right?"  
  
Nodding slowly, Kenshin was surprised when the man grabbed him. He tensed for a moment as he was held against Sano's chest, then he realized the man was hugging him. Not sure what to make of it, he relaxed as much as he could, his arms limp at his sides.   
  
Pulling back a bit, Sano raised an eyebrow at the cold reception. "Kenshin, you didn't think I'd hold a grudge, did you? You know I've fallen harder than that." He drew the man close again, brushing his lips with a light kiss.  
  
Sano's eyes were closed, and Kenshin couldn't do more than stare at him in complete shock as soft lips pressed his own. Then the man drew back and a hot flush marred his cheeks.  
  
"Surely it hasn't been *that* long," Sano laughed, raising an eyebrow again at the man's red cheeks. Standing, he reached a hand down, pulling the silent samurai to his feet. It was then that he noticed the empty sheath hanging at the man's waist and he frowned. "Where is your sword?"  
  
He seemed to be having trouble with speech, and Kenshin cleared his throat quickly. "I dropped it."  
  
"You're kidding," Sano said softly, his eyes wide. "Wow. Whoever caught you must have moved like the wind if he could catch you that unawares."  
  
Kenshin looked away quickly, knowing he had no excuse. He hadn't been paying any attention, too distracted thinking about the man in front of him. The man who'd just kissed him. His face was trying to warm again, and he narrowed his eyes, concentrating.  
  
The shorter man was silent, and Sano wondered how he was going to be able to go up against someone capable of sneaking up on Kenshin. The fact that he'd made the man *drop* his sword proved he'd caught him without his even having the time to struggle. There was no way he could defeat such a person, but he wasn't about to admit it, much less give up without a fight. Catching Kenshin's eyes, he gave the man a cocky grin and raised his fists. "Well, don't worry about this. After all, *I* still have *my* weapons."   
  
Noticing that Kenshin was staring at his red-clothed fist, Sano blinked and flexed the hand slowly. "That's just an injury from training. Though, mostly my own stubbornness is to blame." He was moving his fingers, and he frowned suddenly, blinking in surprise. "It doesn't hurt." It didn't take him long to unwrap the red bandage, and his mouth dropped open when he saw his unmarked knuckles. There wasn't even scabbing. "It's completely healed," he said softly, showing his hand to Kenshin.  
  
He took the man's hand, and Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he looked at the faint scars that crossed the underside of his fingers. It had obviously healed, making him wonder exactly how much time had passed since he'd been on the riverside. Sano pulled his hand away, shaking his head and turning it.  
  
"I tore the skin off," Sano explained, motioning to his knuckles. "But it's gone, strange, neh?"  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"Oh, I met this guy on my way after you. I'd just learned the technique right before I woke up here. There's no way my hand could have healed so quickly. Makes you wonder how long we've been asleep, doesn't it."  
  
Kenshin wasn't looking at him, his mind racing as he tried to imagine the time that must have passed. From what Sano said, the man must have come looking for him, meaning he'd been sleeping longer than a few moments. He jerked his head up in surprise when the man brushed some of his loose hair away from his face. "Sano?"  
  
"How have you been, really?"  
  
One of the tall man's hands was on his back, and Kenshin was caught by those warm brown eyes. "I'm fine."  
  
"That's good," Sano murmured, drawing the slender man closer.   
  
Both stiffened when the wall was drawn up, though they hadn't heard anything, and they watched with equal glares. Tsunami's gaze shifted between them, and he noticed that the tall man tensed visibly, but Kenshin didn't seem to have moved. The evidence of his preparation for battle lay in the odd tint of amber at the edge of his violet eyes. And that when the man had no weapon. Stepping into the room, he nodded slightly. "You two are the last. All of your questions will be answered in a matter of minutes." The two men exchanged a quick look, then Sano relaxed his stance. "No one will harm you."  
  
Sano came forward first, stepping past him as Tsunami made room for them, then he found himself the recipient of a dark measuring gaze. He didn't need Shin's mind reading abilities to know that Kenshin was giving him a silent warning, and he kept his expression clear until the man stepped past. Watching the two move forward into the dim lit space, he smirked, then followed.  
  
The people were standing in a basic group, though they were not exactly intermingling. Vincent was leaning against the wall opposite Shin and Clef, but Sephiroth was near him. The Gundam pilots were together, though Heero continued to glare at Wufei while staying close to Duo. Zechs was a few steps behind them, obviously feeling out of place amongst the younger teens. Tsunami's gaze swept on to the others, marking the few who were not waiting patiently. Vegeta was separated from the group by nearly three feet, but the Saiyan's glare was glued to Trunks. Tsunami was certain the man recognized him, though he doubted if the black-haired man had any idea why Trunks was avoiding his gaze.   
  
Walking to Shin, Tsunami glanced briefly at Lantis and Eagle, the two men currently standing near Clef. There had been major debate over the pink-haired mage's inclusion of them, but it had been necessary for his involvement. Besides, the two were accomplished fighters in their own right. Kenshin and Sano halted near the edge of the strangers, and Tsunami turned his eyes to Kuja, noting the man's smile. He was obviously looking forward to their reactions. Now that they were all together, the explanation could be given and there was bound to be trouble.  
  
Shin nodded sharply when Tsunami's eyes caught him, and he stepped forward, gaining everyone's attention. "You have been gathered here to participate in a tournament, of sorts. This will determine your strengths against various opponents. We four have been watching each of your worlds, and you were chosen."  
  
"Why me?" Vincent glared when Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at him, and he kept his gaze on the short lavender-skinned man who'd spoken. "If you wanted the strongest, why didn't you take Cloud?"  
  
Sephiroth stared at the man for a moment, then smirked. "You don't have much confidence in yourself."  
  
"Cloud defeated you," Vincent said sharply, rounding on the man. Pale blue eyes narrowed, then looked away.  
  
"There was a reason each of you were chosen that has nothing to do with your strength." Tsunami nodded to Vincent, his eyes shifting to include them all. "In some cases there were other fighters who could have participated but were dismissed. This will be explained shortly."  
  
"We have an arena," Shin continued, "outlined for you to fight in. The ones not fighting will view from here. As soon as everything is explained, I'll show you the screens."  
  
"We haven't agreed to this," Heero said suddenly, glaring. "I have more important things to take care of."  
  
Catching the boy's eyes, Clef stepped forward, a hand raised in a calming gesture. "After the tournament you will be returned to your world. Each of you will go back to your own worlds as if no time had passed."  
  
"What if one of us dies?" Glenn interrupted, gray-blue eyes narrow.  
  
"That won't happen," Clef said. "We have fixed things so that no one will be seriously injured on the battlefield. Swords will not cut flesh, and any injuries that do occur will be healed immediately after each battle. That way, the fighters who finish their matches will go on to the next one completely healed and refreshed." His eyes moved to the group of six, making certain he had the Gundam pilots' attention before shifting to include Eagle and Van. "Any damage done to your suits will also be repaired after each battle."  
  
"How is that possible?" Quatre's eyes were wide, and he couldn't help but think of how difficult it would be to replace damaged Gundanium parts after multiple battles. It was something he'd experienced enough to know it wasn't as easy as they were making it out to be.  
  
Kuja grinned, catching the boy's eyes. "You wouldn't know," he smirked, "being unfortunate enough to live in a world without magic, but don't worry. You'll see your share of magic soon enough." Trowa glared at him, and Kuja smirked when the tall boy inserted himself in front of the blonde. He raised an eyebrow at him, but remained leaning against the blank wall.  
  
"Why should we fight in this thing?" Squall asked, frowning darkly. "I have nothing to prove."  
  
"We have reasons that concern the safety of all worlds. When the time comes, we will need to know who is best equipped to fight." Shin could tell that many of them were suspicious, but they had decided not to tell them of the danger coming. Not until they were absolutely certain they had to. "You will have some motivation to fight," he continued, his left eye twitching suddenly. Turning, he looked at Tsunami and stepped back as the tall man took his place before the group.  
  
"One of the reasons we chose you is because each of you have something in common that can be used for our purposes. It would be unfair to any of our other possible candidates so they were dismissed." Tsunami folded his arms, preparing himself for denials before he made his last statement. "Each of you has had homosexual tendencies."  
  
General denials flew at this, and Albert turned, taking in Wufei's furious red face before moving forward a bit. "I have no such tendencies," he said calmly, holding Tsunami's gaze. "In fact, I have plans to be married as soon as I finish my battle, so I know your accusation is false."  
  
Tsunami raised a hand, stalling any of the more outraged cries from some of the younger fighters. "Shin?" The short man nodded slowly, but he could see that he was still uncomfortable with the entire discussion.  
  
"You may deny it, but what he has said is true whether you have ever acted on these impulses or not." He'd read their minds during his study of each of them, so he knew it was true.  
  
"The loser of each battle will submit to the winner," Tsunami continued, his expression lazy as if he wasn't the least bit bothered by the fury before him. "And the winner of each tournament will have his choice of all the contestants."  
  
"What if the *winner* doesn't want any of the contestants?"  
  
Tsunami glanced at Kamui for a moment, then his eyes trailed over the other men and he smirked. "I don't think that will be a problem." The black-haired boy who had spoken raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"This is *not* how tournaments are held," Lloyd growled, his eyes glinting dangerously.  
  
Kuja's smirk disappeared, and he pinned the man with a warning glare. "This one is."  
  
"Do you have the power to enforce participation?" Sephiroth questioned, his own gaze steadier, his voice calm.   
  
Tsunami stared at him for a moment, then nodded. "Yes."  
  
Quatre was pale and Trowa touched the boy's shoulder then slipped an arm around him. "This isn't right," he said softly, his green eyes boring into the tall white-haired man.  
  
Albert nodded waving his arm towards the Gundam pilots, then motioning to Van who was still looking furious. "You can't seriously plan to subject these young ones to blatant sex with complete strangers. It amounts to rape."  
  
"It isn't a problem if they don't lose," Kuja argued, ignoring the glare the king sent to him.  
  
"The same rules apply as to battle," Clef said quickly, being careful not to look at Lantis as he could imagine the shocked way the man must be staring at him. "No one will be hurt because we have our magic."  
  
"Also," Shin said, "No one here is evil, it's not as if we are pitting anyone against monsters."  
  
Sephiroth's eyes narrowed when Vincent flinched, and he looked away from the pale man. He no doubt wanted to object, and he knew the man was thinking of his past attempt to destroy the world. The black-haired man knew nothing of the madness that had run rampant through his mind, he didn't understand that finally he could think clearly again. Dropping his eyes, he didn't notice that Vincent hadn't even glanced in his direction.  
  
"I won't participate," Trunks said suddenly. "You can *not* expect me to fight in this."  
  
"There is one exception," Shin said quickly, "You and Vegeta are exempt and will not fight against each other."  
  
"What?!" Outraged at what he saw as an insult, Vegeta stalked forward. "Of course, I am not interested in any of these weaklings, but I will *not* be made an exception." He was not about to forget his humiliation when the lavender-haired boy had shown up with more power than him. The fact that the boy had had the nerve to claim to be a super saiyan had been infuriating and he glared at him now. "I could defeat that child easily."  
  
Trunks was staring at the spiky-haired saiyan in horror, his face red, and Kuja laughed suddenly. It was too much.  
  
Reading the boy's thoughts, Shin caught Trunks' gaze. "You and he were taken at different times. As someone who has experienced time travel, you should be familiar with this. In his time, Vegeta has not yet learned who you are, but don't worry. He won't remember this once the tournament is over." Vegeta was scowling at him in confusion and he turned to the man. "Trunks is your son, it is from you that he gained his saiyan blood." The man nearly reeled back and Shin nodded.  
  
"We won't, of course, expect you to fight your own son," Clef put in. "Certainly not under these circumstances."   
  
"Then how can you hold a tournament?" Squall asked. "How can anything be determined when you are fixing the fights to keep them from being matched?"  
  
"This entire *idea* is ridiculous," Wufei spat, black eyes narrow. "If the four of you have the power to take us from our worlds, to *travel* through time, then why would you need us?"  
  
"It sounds like an excuse to hide something," Zechs murmured, "this idea of motivation. Why would someone who claims no desire for men be motivated to fight in order to obtain submission?"  
  
Tsunami looked at the white-haired man for a moment, then turned, his gaze locking on Lantis. "Would you willingly fight Eagle?"  
  
Lantis blinked and frowned. He thought about how Eagle had died in his time because of him and he couldn't imagine hurting him again. "I wouldn't fight him at all. This 'motivation' isn't enough. I don't need such an excuse."   
  
The tall man had his arms draped over Eagle's shoulders and Tsunami's lips twitched at the light blush that marred the pale man's cheeks. Turning a bit, he pointed a finger at Heero, drawing Lantis' gaze to the dark-haired pilot. "Would you fight him?"  
  
Following the man's arm, Lantis looked at the boy, not minding his belligerent glare as he assessed him quickly. "No."  
  
"I see," Tsunami said lightly. "And what if you knew that if he won you would have to submit to him?"  
  
"He wouldn't win," Lantis argued, raising an eyebrow. He had heard a bit about the six males, and he knew they came from a world with no magic. He didn't consider any of them a threat.  
  
Duo glared at the tall man, insulted at the casual dismissal. "Would we fight hand-to-hand?"  
  
Kuja smiled, stepping through the others so he could lay a hand on the longhaired boy's shoulder. "You will use your Gundams. And he, his sword."  
  
Heero jerked him away from the oddly dressed youth, and Duo stared at him in surprise before looking over at Lantis and Tsunami. "He wouldn't stand a chance against a Gundam. Unless he has his own suit."  
  
While he didn't know what a Gundam was, Lantis assumed it was a mobile suit. That would explain why the boys were considered worthy fighters. He blinked as he tried to imagine losing to the dark-haired boy and he had to admit it was hard to swallow. Looking to Tsunami, he gave a small nod. "I understand." His eyes turned to Zechs and he nodded to the man. "Those who admit their lust would fight for that chance, but those who deny it still have a reason to fight. They would fight so they don't have to submit. And that doesn't even take into account those who refuse to lose in battle."  
  
That last bit touched on him and Zechs' eyes shifted to Wufei as he knew the boy couldn't stand the thought of losing. He was still against it, but he admitted the argument had merit, as twisted as it was.  
  
Tsunami waited for a moment then continued. "Once the tournament is underway, the oddness of this will be lost. After experiencing it, you will all see the motivating force in the battles."  
  
"You may be able to force us to battle each other," Vincent said, "especially since there are no ties between most of us. But you cannot force people to have sex when there is no lust."  
  
"Oh, it's easier than you think," Kuja smiled. "It's just a matter of some magically enhanced lust, playing off the urges that are already lying dormant in all of you. And after a battle or two, that won't be needed anymore." Most of them were looking quite hostile, and he sighed, glancing at Shin with a smirk. "There's really no point arguing with them. Let's get started."  
  
Shin nodded to Clef and the mage stepped to the wall. Inclining the tip of his curved staff, his hair rifled briefly as if a wind passed over him. Then the wall dissolved into a view screen showing a rocky terrain. It was a flat land as far as could be seen, and the sky above it was clear blue.  
  
"You will fight there," Shin said, turning so his back was to the screen. "Each pair will be transported there one fight at a time. The winner will be determined not by death or knockout, though anyone knocked unconscious is, of course, the loser. Rather, the winner must immobilize his opponent. When a contestant can no longer fight, he is then declared the loser."  
  
"Do you have an intercom or something to talk with people out there?" Duo asked. Kuja snorted, but he gave the man a quick glare before turning his gaze back to the odd-skinned man. "What if the loser doesn't concede?"  
  
"If there is any problem with the loser not willingly conceding on the battlefield, he will be immobilized." Clef nodded to Shin. "He has this ability."  
  
"After the battle, the winner claims his prize." Shin glared at Kuja's wide smile, but kept his back straight.  
  
Irvine laughed, shaking his head. "So what? After the fight they have sex? Out there? And we're supposed to do that with everyone in here watching?"  
  
"This is disgusting," Wufei growled.  
  
Clef shook his head. "No one will be forced to watch who does not choose to."  
  
"How long is this tournament going to last? Is there a time limit on the individual fights?" Sano knew from the dirty looks he received that the others thought he was agreeable to the terms, but that wasn't it. He had respect for magic and he simply didn't see a way out of it. Besides that, he knew his own strength, and Kenshin was practically unbeatable.  
  
"Some battles will not last long," Shin answered, "but for those that do, there will be no set time limit. It wouldn't be fair since some depend on a certain amount of time having passed in order to fight their best." His eyes moved to Squall and Irvine, then to Vincent. He was referring to their limit breaks, and the first two seemed to realize this. Vincent looked away. "If any attempt is made to stand down without fighting, the person will be subjected to anger-enhancing magic."  
  
Irvine's head jerked at this and he glanced at Squall for a moment before looking back to Shin. "Are you talking about some sort of berserk spell?"  
  
"Something like that," Kuja answered, smiling at the man.  
  
Tsunami stepped to Shin, raising an eyebrow at the short man. "Is that everything? The longer we wait, the more chance of a united uprising against us. We should start as soon as possible." His voice was low, but Shin nodded sharply.  
  
"Let's begin."  
  
* * *  
TBC 


	3. Round 1: Kenshin vs Sanosuke

Category: Yaoi, crossover, TWT  
Characters: Kenshin and Sano from Rurouni Kenshin; Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Zechs from Gundam Wing; Kamui from X; Tsunami from Twilight of the Dark Master; Van from Escaflowne; Shin, Trunks and Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z; Clef, Eagle and Lantis from Magic Knights Rayearth; Sephiroth and Vincent from FF7, Irvine and Squall from FF8, Kuja from FF9, Glenn and Serge from Chrono Cross; Albert and Lloyd from Legend of Dragoon.  
Main Pairings: Pairings will change for each part, but the main pairings are: 1+2, 3+4, 6+5, Sephiroth+Vincent, Lantis+Eagle, Sano+Kenshin  
Pairing: SanosukexKenshin  
Warnings: slight violence, lemon, shonen ai  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Dark Tournament  
  
Part 1  
  
First Round: Kenshin vs. Sanosuke  
  
"As we've said, no one will be forced to watch the separate fights. I would, however, expect you to do so, if only to judge your future opponents." Shin stepped away from Tsunami, his voice reaching the people. "The first battle will take place immediately. The combatants; Kenshin Himura and Sanosuke Sagara."  
  
Those closest to the two men stepped back when they abruptly disappeared, and Tsunami waved a hand to the large screen. "There." The three, as Shin had also gone, were small at first, then larger as their images grew focused. While not very loud, voices reached the area where the future fighters waited and everyone watched.  
  
A dry wind rustled the rocky area, and Shin found himself standing before the two men. Kenshin and Sano were looking around at the flat terrain, and he waved a hand, directing their attention to the two weapons that lay beside him. One was a long, wide metal blade, and he nodded to Sano. "Sanosuke."  
  
"Where did you get that?" Sano laughed, forgetting some of his unease at being chosen first. Moving forward, he knelt beside the heavy blade, his hands brushing over the wooden handle. "I gave up on this weapon," he told Shin. It was true. After being defeated by Kenshin he'd seen the weaknesses of the large unwieldy blade. His hands curled familiarly on the handle, and he lifted it, balancing the weight for a moment before glancing at Kenshin. "It's just like mine, though."  
  
Shin nodded, his eyes glancing over the tall man. The weapon was heavy, but Sano had it balanced lightly on one shoulder, infinitely at ease with it. "You may use it or not, as you choose. But this is your weapon of choice aside from your fists, so it will be made available to you during this, and subsequent battles. It *has* been modified slightly, though, as have all of the blades used here. The metal is stronger, you do not have to fear it will be cut as your last one was."  
  
"You hear that, Kenshin?" Sano smiled until he glanced at the red-haired man, then he frowned suddenly. "What about him?" There was a small sword sheathed at Shin's feet, and he looked at it.  
  
Following Sano's gaze, Shin nodded again and knelt as he lifted the sword. Kenshin hadn't moved, so he went to the man, handing it to him. He was silent as the slender man unsheathed it, studying the blade.  
  
It looked exactly the same, the weight, the coloring, but Kenshin resheathed the slender blade. He glanced at Shin, then shook his head. "I will not use this in battle."  
  
"The fights have been fixed," Shin reminded him quietly, "so no blood will be shed. There is no reason for a reverse blade sword. This sword will cut skin no more than your own did, and it does not have the disadvantage of that weapon. You will not be forced to turn the blade according to your enemy."  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed, and he pulled the blade out again, touching the sharp edge with his thumb. It was very sharp, yet his skin wasn't split when he increased the pressure and his head jerked up so he pinned Shin with a wide-eyed gaze. "How?"  
  
"It's a combination of magic," Shin said, shaking his head. He stepped back slowly, his eyes moving from one to the other. "You may begin," he said loudly, then he disappeared.  
  
The ones not fighting were close to the screen when Shin appeared behind them, and he remained silent. The two men were not yet fighting, but he was confident that they would do so without being forced. Instead, he let his mind roam over the crowd, listening to their thoughts as well as their comments.  
  
"It doesn't look like a fair fight at all," Duo said softly, glancing from the screen to the other pilots. He felt as if he were watching a wrestling match or something like that, despite the odd swords the two men were wielding. "I mean, that one guy is so much bigger."  
  
"It isn't the size," Wufei argued, "though that huge sword is a bit unfair. Even if they did *somehow* manage to fix things so no one could get cut, that blade is large enough to break a man's back."  
  
Listening to the two boys, Serge frowned from where he stood a few steps behind them. He glanced at Glenn and caught the man's eye. "They don't even think that he might have magic," he murmured, letting his surprise show.  
  
Glenn had spoken to Albert, the brown haired man having been friendly with most of them, and he nodded. "They don't have magic in their world." His eyes were drawn back to the figures on the screen and he blinked when Sano suddenly tossed his Zanbatto away. The man had stepped back so he was facing Kenshin, and his wry smile was visible.  
  
"Is he going to fight him with his bare hands to even things out?" Van asked, glancing around. It had seemed unfair to him, that large weapon against the slender man's sword. But to have no weapon at all was even worse.  
  
"You have it wrong," Sephiroth said softly, "That huge sword isn't an advantage to him." His voice was smooth, and his eyes slid to Vincent, a small smile curving his lips. "Sheer power isn't everything." The black-haired man glared and turned away sharply.  
  
* * *  
  
Moving away from his discarded weapon, Sano raised an eyebrow at Kenshin. "We both know how this is going to turn out, don't we."  
  
"I do not want to fight you," Kenshin said softly, shaking his head. Despite his words, he had replaced his empty sheath with the sword. But he had no intention of drawing it.  
  
"Ah, but it's for a good cause," Sano grinned. "And I won't lose without a fight. Come on, Kenshin. Just consider this training." His muscles tensed, and he leaned forward just a bit, his fists raised.  
  
He didn't want to hurt him again. Kenshin knew from the man's stance that he was ready for combat, but their recent battle was set in his mind. He was having trouble believing that the sword could be used without cutting things, despite what he'd seen. The consequences would be horrifying if the lavender-skinned man was wrong. His violet eyes narrowed when Sano suddenly rushed him, and he jerked back, dodging the man's fists.  
  
"You're faster!" Kenshin muttered, ducking away as the tall man continued to advance on him. The blows were hard to follow, Sano's speed much greater than it had been during their last fight and he jerked his sheath up, blocking the man's fist as he couldn't get back quick enough. The impact was startling, and he leapt away, his eyes wide.  
  
Sano grinned when Kenshin drew his sword, his breath catching briefly. "That's more like it. I've improved, neh?"  
  
"You have," Kenshin murmured, his eyes narrow. The tall man didn't advance, and he looked at him for a moment, glancing from Sano's raised fists to his bright eyes. He'd fought him twice only, but he was accustomed to the man taking the offensive, his rushes often blind and fueled by too much enthusiasm. But he was waiting now, and Kenshin wasn't sure what to make of that. He fought to defend himself, and others, but it looked like he would have to be the one to attack now. Glaring, he made up his mind to do it quickly and finish the fight before his young friend could be hurt more than was necessary.  
  
Sano's eyes widened when Kenshin disappeared, his speed too fast to be followed, and he looked up. As he'd known, the man was above him, but he wasn't about to wait for the familiar attack and he leapt back just as the sword swept down where he'd been. Kenshin's head snapped back, and Sano had a brief moment of glory as he took in the former battousai's surprise.   
  
Rock gave way beneath the force of his attack, and Kenshin crouched for a second before launching after the tall man. It was not the first time a person had managed to move fast enough to evade his attack, but he was shocked that Sano had done so. The man had not been exaggerating his improvements. But Kenshin still held the advantage of his speed and he caught Sano's arm with a glancing tentative blow. He'd paused to take in the fact that the sword had not cut him, and he barely managed to leap back before Sano's retaliation could strike him. But it was well worth it as he knew Shin had told him the truth, the sword was as good as his reverse blade. Halting for a split second, Kenshin turned the sword, his eyes flashing, then he attacked.  
  
Nothing had changed. Sano knew the moment Kenshin advanced, and while he was able to dodge a few of the strikes, he simply couldn't match the man's speed. Kenshin was so much faster that he no longer had time to attempt an attack of his own as he tried to avoid the man's darting movements, so fast he could barely see them. Then the man disappeared again, a powerful blow burning against his back and throwing him forward. Crouching, Sano recovered his balance and turned, but the man was gone again. This time, he didn't move fast enough, and he raised his arms, spotting the man high above him. The blow knocked him to the ground, silence filling his ears as the dust cleared and he gasped.   
  
It never failed to amaze him, Kenshin's technique. He couldn't pinpoint where the man had hit him, but he felt as if he'd been crushed and he faltered a bit when he pushed himself onto his knees. Then his eyes snapped open wide and he looked up, the tip of a bright blade touching his neck. Narrow violet eyes glared at him for a moment, then he pulled away slowly and collapsed onto his back, a wide grin curving his lips. "Damn."  
  
* * *  
  
"He's so fast," Trunks said softly, following the movements on the screen as the two men fought. A snort sounded behind him, and he knew Vegeta was thinking that a saiyan was faster. But for a human, the red-haired man had lightning speed. It was obvious that many of the men watching were unable to follow his movements.  
  
"How can he put so much power behind such short-timed blows?" Van asked, glancing at Trunks. "Where does he get the strength?" The lavender-haired teen shook his head, and he looked back to the screen, frowning when he could barely see the two men. "How could the tall one even hope to fight him without a weapon? If they know each other, he should have known better than to fight him with his bare hands. If his sword was useless, then it's hardly a fair fight."  
  
"Hey," Irvine objected, moving a bit closer to the short boy. "I use a gun, not a sword. Does that mean I should only fight those who use guns and magic? What happens when someone with magic and a sword," he waved to Squall, "goes up against one of them?" Van frowned at him, and he turned. He was also having trouble following the fight, and he could tell already who was going to win so he didn't feel obligated to pay close attention. "If that's the definition of fairness, making things the same, then none of these fights are going to be fair." Many of the others were looking at him, and he glanced at the screen one more time before turning away. "How many of you guys fight with a gun?" Squall raised an eyebrow at him, and he smiled, shaking his head. "You don't count, Squall, your gunblade is mostly used as a sword, anyway." The dark-haired teen nodded and Irvine looked around. "Well?" Not receiving an answer, he tilted his head a bit. "Right. And how many of you use swords?"  
  
"We use swords," Serge said, motioning to Glenn, "and magic."  
  
Lantis and Kamui both nodded, glancing at each other when they found themselves moving at the same time. Kamui blinked, then looked back to Irvine.  
  
"I fight with a sword when I'm not using my guymelef," Van said slowly.  
  
"Is that a mobile suit?" Wufei asked, frowning at the boy. Van didn't seem to know what that meant, and he looked away. "Well, I also have experience with a sword outside of my suit."  
  
"I used to use a sword," Trunks put in, surprised at how many of them had that in common. "Though, I don't have it any more." His eyes narrowed as he thought about how useless the blade had been against the androids and he turned back to the screen.  
  
"Wow," Irvine muttered, blinking. "I guess most of you are sword fighters."  
  
"I am," Sephiroth said suddenly, raising his chin. "But he fights with a gun and magic." He waved a hand at Vincent who was watching the screen.  
  
"Really?" Irvine asked, looking at the red-clothed man. Vincent glanced at him and gave a nod. "Well, I guess I'm not the only one then. But there sure are a lot of sword fighters here. I wonder why." His words trailed off and he folded his arms over his chest, not bothering to look at the screen.  
  
Lantis had his arm curved over Eagle's shoulder, and he looked at the man, making certain he was watching the battle. "We will have to take note of his speed," he said, speaking of Kenshin. "But I wouldn't discredit the tall one so quickly. He must be fast to have lasted this long, and that sword, they wouldn't have given it to him if he couldn't use it."  
  
"It must weigh a ton," Eagle nodded, "He'd have to be very strong."  
  
"But they're still unevenly matched," Irvine muttered. "Power against speed, that's not a good fight."  
  
Squall nodded sharply. "Power is useless if you can't land a punch. But he's still faster than you or I. Against someone with speed, his power doesn't help him."  
  
Shin was still standing back, out of sight from the males, and he smirked at Squall's words. Glancing at the two saiyans, he wondered if Trunks was listening to what he'd said. Not that it mattered since the boy wouldn't remember any of it later, but he knew both he and Vegeta often focused on sheer power alone. He didn't have to look to know when the match ended, and he stepped forward suddenly. "The battle has ended. The winner, Kenshin Himura."  
  
Everyone stirred, and Quatre stared at the two men, watching as Sano fell onto his back. Trowa was right behind him, and he blushed, glancing at him. "Are they supposed to just do it there on the battlefield?" he whispered, "in front of everyone?" The tall boy's left eye twitched and he glanced away, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
Shin closed his eyes and Kuja smirked at him. He was ready to cast a bewitching spell if necessary, but he didn't think it would be needed. Looking at the others, Kuja's smirk widened. They did look embarrassed, but none had turned away yet, or offered to go where they couldn't see the screen.   
  
* * *  
  
Sano smirked when Shin's voice reached them, the announcement that Kenshin had won being old news to him. He'd known the man would win the moment they were moved onto the field. "Well, that's it." Holding out a hand, he smiled up at Kenshin. "Help me up."  
  
Blinking in surprise, Kenshin sheathed his sword. He stepped forward and took Sano's hand, but the man abruptly tugged him down. "Sano."  
  
With an arm wrapped around the slender man's waist, Sano kissed him, grinning when he pulled back to see a bright flush covering Kenshin's cheeks. As Shin had said earlier, his injuries were gone and he rolled them over with ease, propping himself up. "I'll top, if you don't mind," he said softly. "We have to do this, after all. Of course, I will concede if you want to assert your rights. You did win." Kenshin's face was red, and he placed a light kiss on the man's lips before straightening. He hadn't expected him to, after all, Kenshin had never taken him in the past. "Okay, then."  
  
* * *  
  
"If Kenshin won, doesn't this go against your rules?"   
  
Shin's eyes opened, and he turned, taking in Kamui's raised eyebrow. "Not in this case. Neither of them has a problem with this, and he is getting what he wants from the loser."  
  
People were dropping their eyes now, and Kuja moved in front of the screen, his stance mocking. "Prudes. Look at you, pretending you don't want to watch. Why? Are you afraid those here who know you will think badly of you?" Not everyone had looked away, and a few glanced up at him. "They won't remember this, and chances are," he smirked at Albert when the man glared at him, "they want to look as much as you do." His taunts didn't seem to rile them, and he turned back to the screen. "Besides, any one of you might be next. If I were in this, I'd want to know what I was in for if I lost to them. Or if I won." A soft snort sounded behind him, and he grinned over his shoulder when he saw Sephiroth smirking at him.  
  
* * *  
  
Sano's knees were to either side of Kenshin's narrow waist, and he had a wonderful view of the red-haired man's wide eyes. The area they were in may not have been real, but there was a yellow sun in the blue sky above them, and the light sparked on the faint blush tinting Kenshin's cheeks. He'd claimed dominance for their consummation of the battle, and Sano wasn't hesitating, not really. But he was thinking about the explanations earlier. They'd been interspersed with so many comments from the fighters that he'd had a difficult time following it. Still, there had been a comment about time travel that had caught his attention before, and he thought of that now as he stared at the slender man motionless beneath him. He hadn't seen Kenshin blush since the first time they'd had sex and the blush hadn't made a single appearance since they began making love instead.  
  
The man's violet eyes were wide, trimmed with long black lashes that made him look fragile and innocent. The thought was a complete contradiction to the former battousai he knew so well, and Sanosuke smirked suddenly and lowered himself until the open edges of his white jacket touched Kenshin's chest. Sweeping his forefinger over the man's smooth brow with deliberate slowness, he curled a long strand of red hair before tugging it sharply. His smirk turned into an abrupt grin when Kenshin's eyes flashed at him and the man frowned suddenly. Obviously time hadn't changed much; Kenshin did *not* like to have his hair yanked.  
  
"You're awfully skittish," Sano murmured slowly, knowing his eyes were warm as he could see the man relax minutely. "Those guys back there said something that makes me wonder. I'm sure you're thinking about it, too, though. You notice everything."  
  
Kenshin frowned for a few seconds, then gave a nod. "You are different than I remember, too much time has passed. The last time I saw you, Sano, is when you grabbed my sword." He'd taken the dark-haired man's wrist as he spoke, and he raised the striped palm, brushing his fingers over the pale scar. Sano was leaning on one elbow, but for a moment Kenshin was able to forget how close the young man was to him.  
  
Amber sparks were visible through lowered lashes, and Sano sat up quickly, tugging on Kenshin's arm as he took the older man's hand. "So...you don't know what happened the night after that fight...?" The man didn't frown the way he'd expected, and Sano blinked in surprise when Kenshin looked away. "Guess not. In that case, I can't expect too much from you." He was thinking that it had taken them weeks into months before their interludes became more than just physical. It was odd, irritating actually. When he'd seen Kenshin in that room, he'd been relieved and happy, and he hadn't understood the man's confusion. Now he wondered how he was supposed to act. He couldn't just pretend he didn't love the man, but it was too much to expect a return of feelings. "This sucks."  
  
It was given in such a frustrated tone, Sano's expression close enough to a pout to make his lips twitch and Kenshin gave a small smile. "I understand, de gozaru." What happened next was unpredictable, and he blinked wide eyes as Sano gave him a hard but quick kiss before pulling back again. "What...?" The man's grin was reassuring to an extent, and he closed his mouth slowly.  
  
"I love it when you're all polite like that," Sano said easily, shoving aside his former irritation. They may have come from different times, but he could honestly say that the sweet side he liked so much in Kenshin hadn't changed much. If anything, it was nice to see him without that cold determination that had ruled him the last time they'd seen each other. There was no sign of that now, and he brushed his palm along the man's cheek, tracing the long part of that cross-shaped scar with his thumb. Then he pushed his fingers into the thick hair gathered at the back of the man's neck, pulling Kenshin to him.  
  
Sano slipped an arm around Kenshin's waist as he kissed the man, and he resisted the urge to grin as a quick thought ran through his mind; cold fish. It wasn't true since the slender man was warm enough, but he did miss the confident passion he usually received in return for his advances. A quick peak through his own thick lashes showed that Kenshin's eyes were closed, a light flush highlighting his cheeks and that was consolation. After all, he was used to being the one blushing and it was nice to be the calm one for a change; it was hard to fluster Kenshin.   
  
Kenshin wasn't an innocent, he'd been married, and he was much older than the young man kissing him. Despite that knowledge, Kenshin felt as if he were cornered in a fight without his sword. Out of his element, that summed it up perfectly and the small part of him that was still capable of rational thought gave kudos to Sano for his technique. The young man's kiss had diverted him enough that he hadn't noticed he was being lowered onto his back until Sano propped himself up, releasing his mouth with a reluctance Kenshin shared. "One thing," Kenshin said softly, closing his eyes for a moment as he calmed that bit of him that was, indeed, feeling 'skittish.' "You came from my future. Do we do this often?" Sano stared for a second, then sputtered and Kenshin let out a small laugh, enjoying how flustered the man looked.  
  
"Here's your chance to find out about the future, and you want to know how often we make love. Well, I guess it's nice to know what your priorities are." Kenshin was still smiling, and Sano leaned down and kissed the man's smooth right cheek. His lips curved till he could flick his tongue against Kenshin's earlobe and the man shivered when he whispered directly into his ear. "As often as we get a chance. Not too often, but I admit, it's been too long."  
  
"Ah." It was strange, staring at a pale blue sky while Sanosuke Sagara was kissing his neck, and Kenshin couldn't think how the man was so easy. He felt calluses on his chest as a hand slipped beneath his magenta robe, and he met Sano's kiss halfway, thinking that youth made men versatile and more adaptable. Then he didn't care to think anymore as fingers caressed his nipples and he moved his tongue against Sano's, a natural reaction that probably should have surprised him. It didn't.  
  
Sano knew the moment Kenshin got into it as a strong yet familiar hand gripped his shoulder and he moved down a few inches so he could run his lips over bare skin where the dark pink cloth parted at Kenshin's chest. The hand on his shoulder moved, sliding beneath his jacket so the black trimmed cloth hung off one shoulder. Then Kenshin's fingers were playing in his hair and he let out a long-suffering groan when the man jerked loose his headband. He still didn't see what Kenshin found so attractive about his short, thick hair. To him, Kenshin's long red locks were much more interesting; his own hair merely fell into his face without his headband. Yet it never failed and he had to give a distracted smile to think that even ignorant of their relationship, Kenshin wasn't any different.  
  
Rubbing his forehead over Kenshin's chest, Sano pushed aside the man's robe so he could take his nipple into his mouth. It was wonderful retaliation, though that wasn't his purpose, and the man arched beneath him. There was a hand splayed against his stomach, and Sano's breathing increased as Kenshin brushed his fingertips beneath the waist of his pants. Sano was used to the fact that Kenshin was surprisingly restless during sex, and he braced himself with one hand as his other undid the sash about Kenshin's waist. He hadn't looked at the man for a reason, but he glanced up now and shivered at the rush of adrenalin that answered those gold-flecked violet eyes. Kenshin's arms curved around his neck and he pressed him against the ground, mindless of how rough it was as they kissed.  
  
One surprising strength he had over Kenshin was that he could hold his breath longer, and Sano didn't break the kiss until the red-haired man pushed him back. He didn't feel the least big guilty and he let the pale man gasp for a second or two, enjoying his breathless flush. Then he kissed him again, his hand roaming between them and sliding into the billowy pants Kenshin wore. When they parted, Sano was a little disappointed by the clear eyes that met him as Kenshin held him at hand length, just looking at him. He had his hand resting on Kenshin's thigh, and he moved it suddenly, wrapping his long fingers around the man's erection as dark eyes narrowed in an utterly decadent gaze.  
  
Neither had spoken of it, but Sano had wondered where the others were in relation to their position. If it hadn't been for them, he'd have undressed Kenshin long before, and it was certainly more convenient not to have clothing as a barrier. But he could imagine that *someone* had to be watching, and he had no intention of giving them a view of his lover.  
  
***NOTE*** The rest of this part has been omitted due to the ban on NC-17 content. For the rest of this part go to the following url:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/arigatomina/dt3.html 


	4. Round 1: Sephiroth vs Vincent

Category: Yaoi, game/anime crossover, TWT  
Characters: Sephiroth and Vincent from FF7; Kenshin and Sano from Rurouni Kenshin; Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Zechs from Gundam Wing; Kamui from X; Tsunami from Twilight of the Dark Master; Van from Escaflowne; Shin, Trunks and Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z; Cleff, Eagle and Lantis from Magic Knights Rayearth; Irvinne and Squall from FF8; Kuja from FF9; Glenn and Serge from Chrono Cross; Albert and Lloyd from Legend of Dragoon.  
Main Pairings: Pairings will change for each part, but the main pairings are: 1+2, 3+4, 6+5, Sephiroth+Vincent, Lantis+Eagle, SanoxKenshin  
Pairing: SephirothxVincent  
Warnings: slight violence, lemon, minor angst  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Dark Tournament  
  
Part 2  
  
First Round: Sephiroth vs. Vincent  
  
Shin looked at the group, raising his voice when a few continued to stare at the floor. "The next battle will take place immediately. The combatants; Sephiroth and Vincent Valentine."  
  
There were some quickly cast glances around since they still didn't know names, but it was evident who had been called. The two named men disappeared almost immediately, transported to the area shown on the wide screen. Joining them, Shin stood still for a moment, his eyes moving between the two men. Sephiroth was easy to read, the slight smirk on his lips as he stared at Vincent made it evident that he had no problem with the battle. But there was history the white-haired man was unaware of, he had no idea how confused Vincent was in regards to him. Shin could see through each, and he wondered again whether it was a good idea including them. As far as he could tell, Sephiroth was in a different caliber from the other fighters. And Vincent Valentine was a ticking time bomb.   
  
Minutes would have passed before either looked at him had Shin not stepped to where two weapons lay. Eyes flicked to him, and Sephiroth's smirk widened as he looked over the long sword. It was nearly two feet taller than Shin, but the weight was slight, the blade slim and deadly. Or rather, it would have been had it been used in any other battle. "Your Masamune," he said slowly, offering the hilt to Sephiroth. A thought ran through the man's mind, and Shin nodded. "I know more about you and your world than even you do."  
  
"I see. I would ask how long you watched us," Sephiroth murmured, his eyes sliding to Vincent again, "but there are pressing matters to tend at the moment." It was almost perverse, how much pleasure he took from riling the pale man, but it was so easy. There was so much animosity there it was odd, considering he'd never seen him before, outside the final battle. He could have told the man that his actions had been due to Jenova's cells being inside him, that he'd been manipulated. Actually, he hadn't even been the one to kill Aeris, and that as far as he could tell was what made the man hate him so much. He'd been frozen inside the crater, his clone had been the one murdering people. He could have told him, but there was no point. And it was more fun to irritate him, anyway. He was practically flirting with the man, and it was very entertaining.  
  
Death Penalty was a long-barreled shotgun, and it weighed more than the sword despite being three feet shorter. Shin handed it to Vincent silently, not looking into the man's bright red eyes for very long. He knew all about the mako poisoning the two men had been subjected too, but their glowing eyes were still unnerving. Vincent's hand closed over it, and he could almost see the man's confidence return as he was no longer unarmed. "There was a question of materia distribution," Shin said, moving back a step. There was a rush of adrenalin coming from both of the men, and he knew the fight would be quick. But he had to explain first since he knew magic would be the deciding factor in the battle. "Both of you can use the same magic, so you will each have the same materia. Each of you was taken without the maximum amount of materia you can use, what we've done is make certain you both have access to the same. It is then a matter of inherent strength and how you equip the materia."  
  
The gun felt right in his hands, despite the memories that were attached to it, and Vincent dropped his eyes. The clawed glove was back on his left arm and he could feel the press of thick metal claws against leather when he made a fist. As the man said, his materia was back, and there were even a few pieces that only Cloud usually had access to. But he would not junction them with those cold blue eyes following his every move. If Sephiroth had been given the same materia as he, then the man probably wasn't going to use the power of Jenova to transform. This meant he would no longer be unbeatable. Though, it also meant he had Knights of the Round. Sephiroth lifted his sword and smirked before turning his back. Giving a sharp nod to Shin, Vincent turned as well.   
  
Watching the two men as he stood between them, Shin knew the battle would not be an easy one. Sephiroth was obviously confident that he could end it within a matter of minutes, but the man didn't know about Vincent's limit break. Actually, Shin hadn't seen it himself. When they had done their research on the participants, it had mainly been an overview of battles and a brief survey of history. As far as Vincent was concerned, Shin had seen his first three limit breaks, each similar to the others in a blatant pattern. From this, he knew the man was the only one fighting with an ability to heal that couldn't be suppressed. If the black haired man received enough injury, he would access his limit break and be completely healed of all injuries. They had discussed it, but even Kuja had reluctantly admitted that there was nothing he could do. Others had healing spells that were a part of their attacks, but these could be countered. A limit break was different.  
  
Shin had never seen Vincent's final limit break, but he knew how the man had attained it, and he knew that it was stronger than his other three forms. And, as far as he could tell, it wasn't elemental based. That was always better since some armor protected against elements such as fire. He knew when they were finished, and Shin raised his head as the two men turned to face him, and each other. Absolutely certain they would attack the second he moved, Shin gave a look to each. "Begin."  
  
* * *  
  
The moment his feet touched the dim white floor, Shin looked back to where he had stood between the two fighters. As he'd known, they waited for nothing.   
Vincent was the first to move, and his arms lifted, the gun held above his shoulder as a circle of pale green light shone up from around him. There were circles of light in the air, yellow, white and red with an odd symbol etched in each. His arms curved out, open wide as if he were inviting an embrace, then the circles of light sank down and he raised his arms until they were gone. There were a number of gasps when Vincent dropped his arms, his black hair flying out with his red cape before he disappeared suddenly.  
  
The ground under Sephiroth moved, a circle curving beneath him as a wall of pale blue mist rose from the edges of the indention. The view on the screen shifted till it showed within the thin rising wall of mist and it was obvious that Sephiroth had been immobilized as he stood rigid. The ground beneath him seemed to be receding, and the circle of mist grew larger until it was no longer seen on the screen as Sephiroth sank into blackness. He seemed to be floating in an empty black space, and dim rays of red light spread up from beneath him suddenly. It made a wall behind him, rising in strips as the blackness was still visible in places.  
  
They could see the side of the man from where he floated amid the red curtain, then what looked like white sparks were visible to the left of him. They grew closer, one getting larger than the others and arcing around as a large, silver-blue blade was vaguely visible, the tip glaring white. Continuing around the white-haired man, the figure paused with its back to the screen, and a long golden tail fell down over his back, blazing against his black armor as it curved out of his helmet. The sword was seen better as he lifted it, not wide at all. It was actually a slender blade, but an aura of white light followed its movements making it seem larger. The man jerked the blade back, turning slightly, and his armor was revealed, a long black cloak having covered him before. He held the blade with two hands and pulled it back over one shoulder, his face hidden as he looked at Sephiroth. For a brief second he seemed to wait, then a blaze of blinding white light made people jerk and look away as he struck a diagonal slash. The light receded quickly, and Sephiroth was surrounded by a small cloud of white smoke that didn't hide the way he jerked at the blow. Then the man moved out of sight, rising and flying to the left.  
  
Sephiroth seemed to turn, evidence of the fact that he was being moved by something. Another white shape formed quickly, moving fast as it came into focus. This time it moved out facing the screen, but it didn't come close enough for anyone to be able to tell what it was. Before it could, the other figure reappeared, flying down at Sephiroth and barely missing the man as it disappeared in a flash, passing him by. The figure that had approached was suddenly seen as another man in armor. This one twirled something above his head, the circle of light radiating from the spinning blade. He seemed to fly right through Sephiroth and a flash again blinded people as he struck, his body outlined by the haze of light so the red armor on his shoulders were the only thing seen well. This man seemed to fly right through the screen, his double bladed staff the last thing visible as he continued to spin it above his head. His red cape billowed briefly then he was gone and Sephiroth remained, a dim red light fading around him as blue waves flowed in behind him.  
  
The white-haired man had turned again, and another figure flew in at his back, a staff held in his left hand as he came from the right. Like the first, he circled between Sephiroth and the screen, and his red robe was clearly seen, an olive green cloak lifted behind him. He turned quickly till his back was to them and he jerked the staff, a ball of fire flying from the end of it to explode around Sephiroth. The small fire blazed into a larger sphere, enveloping the man within it as smaller explosions lit the blue to either side of him. The figure paused briefly as the fire erupted in larger spheres of orange light, and its face was illuminated for a few seconds. It either wore an odd helmet, or its face was dark gray, black indentions in the place of eyes and a high fan of metal rising from the center of its forehead. Then he flew to the left, disappearing even as another figure sank down in its place.  
  
A dark blue cloak was the only thing visible as he blocked view of Sephiroth, his golden boots moved aside to give a glimpse of something held before him. Then he was moving in on the man frozen before him, a large glowing blade held over his right shoulder as Sephiroth was turned to face him. The blue mist seemed sucked down as he swung the blade and light arced, following the path as he pulled the weapon back. But he didn't stop there, continuing in his turn as he brought it through the white-haired man again from beneath then paused with it held over his head. Again he brought it down, the blue flowing in around him as if sucked into the moving blade as blackness was again seen behind them. White light erupted as the blow was struck, jagged streaks of pale, pale blue lightning striking out in all directions. When the light cleared those streaks remained, moving inward as if Sephiroth and the figure were the center of some flow. As the figure moved up toward the screen, his gold and black armor was visible, a helmet covering his head, but few looked at him closely as yet another figure had flown into sight from below and to Sephiroth's right.   
  
His cloak seemed to bleed from red to dark blue, and the sketching of blue threads behind them grew hectic as if they were within a vacuum. What had first looked like a cloak was suddenly seen as a tail hanging down from his helmet as he drew a blade and bent at the waste, facing Sephiroth who had again turned in his direction. The figure drew back a long golden staff as it flew at Sephiroth, but it turned before it reached the man, the glowing staff arcing down. The explosion was a ball of white light, not quite as blinding as the others, and the figure turned even as it was growing behind him. Then he flew upwards and out of sight. Those thick trails of blue seemed to converge behind Sephiroth as the white haired man was still motionless in the center of the screen. White stars sparked above him and pale blue streaks flew past as if it were raining blue fire. Then yet another figure flew into view.  
  
A sharp weapon, resembling a huge pickaxe was held in his left hand, his tan cloak the only thing visible of him as he faced Sephiroth. His body curved when he struck, circles of tan light blazing around his target as his red-trimmed cloak outline dark gray armor before everything grew dark. The blue threads were nearly black now, though the pale blue rain continued, and Sephiroth seemed to be floating in space. Distant stars were visible behind him as the figure disappeared over his shoulder. The rain of light was drawn into that place were the threads had converged until only the stars remained against the blackness. They seemed to take on a pale green aura as a figure burst from the center of the darkness, his body glowing white as he grew close rapidly.   
  
A dark and eerie green light flowed from where he had come as he floated for a moment. A glow seemed to surround his right palm and he drew the arm back to his waist as the green sucked up the stars, flowing out to nearly block them from view. Some sort of weapon appeared in his hand, the tip a dark bluish black, then he flung his arm at Sephiroth and a flash of white hit the man. For a second, Sephiroth was revealed as a black circle was behind him, then shards of pale blue ice shot out from where he'd been, crystals sparking against the green as the figure flew toward the screen. The ice grew rapidly, nearly overtaking the figure as they filled the small view screen on the wall. Then the crystals shattered suddenly and the figure disappeared to the left. As if he were in the center of a green flower of light sparked with stars, Sephiroth was outlined briefly against the small black circle behind him. Then a red figure flew from within the black, something white held in his left hand.   
  
Golden sparks shot out behind him, intermingling with the dark green and he twirled his staff as he flew at Sephiroth. Semicircles of light followed the arcing weapon and the gold gave way to orange interspersed with yellow and green. Three times he struck as he practically flew through the man, and the last one again resulted in blinding white light. When the light had faded, the green was gone and a dark ruddy orange remained, bright enough to make it hard to see the white-haired man who was held at the center of the inward-seeking streaks of light. The figure flew directly at the screen and his weapon was revealed as a trident, which he continued to twirl until he was gone. The light was changing again as bright yellow erupted from the center, flowing out to separate the orange. It almost looked as if Sephiroth was floating in the middle of some exploding star. Then the man was turned as the light spun in a circle behind him and another armored figure made its way up from beneath him.  
  
This one wore dark blue and held a weapon that consisted of a staff with some odd circular symbol attached to one end. He paused for a moment, cutting off all view of Sephiroth, then he swung the staff back in his left hand before bringing it down sharply. The lights that had paused in their spinning were suddenly cut off, a huge brown rock brought into existence before the figure. It churned as it moved down and the figure disappeared. What had been a large meteor broke into multiple ones and centered on Sephiroth as a pink haze was emblazoned over the orange flaming light. Then they exploded on impact in small clouds of white. A figure rose behind the man, two long tails of white hair hanging down to the waist of his black coat.   
  
Flying up, the man moved the long staff he held in his left hand, his hair flying out behind him in thick waves as that pink haze seemed to be flowing from him. When he moved the staff, a crooked blade was visible on one end before he spun it in one hand and flew at Sephiroth. A painfully bright ball of white shot out as he struck, then he flew past the man and disappeared in the distant haze of lights. Before he was completely out of sight, a huge figure flew up, thick and heavy armor marked in blue and gold.   
  
Holding a double-bladed axe, the figure was facing the screen. But it had a pointed helmet on that hid everything except a slit for the eyes which were black in its face. Sephiroth's back was to the screen, and the figure paused before him, the axe held in both hands. Then it lifted the weapon over its right shoulder before swinging it down and striking the man who was unable to so much as flinch. During the quick blow, the lights behind them seemed to go crazy, spinning out of control until something was visible. It looked like a pink sphere spotted with stars that filled the screen behind them. At the moment of impact, golden light ripped out of the blade, shooting out of sight above and below the two figures. Then only Sephiroth was left as the pink thing behind him turned off to the right, revealing dark blue. The yellow light remained, but it was behind him now, and the next figure moved out of that star.  
  
This one moved fast so it was hard to see him, but he obviously held a blade of some sort as an arc of white followed him. Flying behind Sephiroth, whose back was to them, the figure hunched suddenly, the only thing discernable being his black cloak and the long tail that ran from his helmet, white with red tipped spikes. He dove down past the man, then up again, hitting him as he rose and disappeared. The yellow light continued to spin, but blackness had seeped in behind it and random shards of pale blue rain came again, flowing out of the center this time. Then Sephiroth seemed to move down, growing smaller until the yellow was gone and only unending black remained.  
  
For a second, nothing moved, then a white figure rose, Sephiroth facing it as it grew larger. Armed in pale silver, the figure's red cape was wrapped around it, hiding its arms and body as it rose above the man. It's face was seen suddenly, a pale gray helmet set with glowing yellow eyes that sparked outward as it moved back. Its left arm was visible over its cloak, curved the wrist and covered in pale gray metal. Then its head tilted downward and a fin was revealed spreading out from the back of its head. The cloak flew back, showing wide shoulders, and its left hand lifted, sharp clawed metal fingers curved even with its forehead. Its right arm was across its chest, gripping a wide sword that was held with the blade down. Then it lifted the blade, both hands gripping the hilt as it drew the sword back over its head. A flame of light emblazoned the blade as it came down, bright against the wide red cloak. The light spread where Sephiroth was struck then only blackness remained, the man was gone. Cracks appeared in the darkness and it shattered suddenly.  
  
The brown landscape was revealed again, and Vincent appeared slowly, his arms hanging down at his sides. His red eyes glared beneath the red ribbon that was wrapped about his forehead and he seemed to take a step back before he was completely visible. Holding his gun angled toward the ground, he paused, his gloved arm back so his right side was leaning forward. Sephiroth fell to one knee.  
  
* * *  
  
If they had been fighting a normal battle, one hit by Knights of the Round would have killed him. As it was, Vincent hadn't forgotten that no one would die during the tournament. It was still unnerving to see the white-haired man kneeling across from him, relatively uninjured. Oh, he was on one knee, his head bowed, but that was nothing compared to the damage he should have sustained. Vincent was as strong as he could ever be, and he still had enough magic points to summon the Knights two more times. But if it didn't kill the man, or even knock him unconscious, there was no point in it. He'd have to try something else, obviously. He was thinking this when the man's head jerked back and pale blue eyes pierced him, glaring from behind long bangs. Then the man came.  
  
The summon was the best move the man could have made, and Sephiroth was certain he had it paired with a pre-emptive attack materia. That was the only explanation for his having gotten the first blow in the battle. As for himself, he had junctioned lightly, focusing on speed and two attacks. The first he used now, ignoring the fact that he felt as if he had no strength left in his body. Even if he had been knocked to zero hit points, he could use his command materia so long as he was alive. His offensive strength had not diminished, and his speed was increased enough so that the black-haired man didn't have time to react before he reached him. Four consecutive hits, that was what the mastered Double Cut materia allowed him, and he planned the blows quickly. He'd paid attention to the last battle, and he was aware that it would do no good to try and stab or cut his opponent. Instead, he focused on hitting him in unprotected areas.  
  
The first strike fell on Vincent's side, and Sephiroth knew he wouldn't connect there a second time as the man's clawed glove moved to cover the spot. He couldn't actually defend against the command attack, but he was not immobilized completely. The second blow was aimed at the man's neck, hitting hard against the junction of shoulder and neck and Vincent jerked forward and to the side, but he didn't fall. With his speed in mind, Sephiroth used the last two hits to knock the man forward onto his knees. Then he grasped the blade of his sword with his right hand and leaned over the man. The blade dug into the red cloth at Vincent's throat and he pulled backwards with enough force that the man's neck should have been cut clean through.   
  
A sudden thought ran through Vincent's mind as he gripped the blade with his clawed hand. The battles were fixed so no one would die, but did that include suffocation? His oxygen hadn't just been cut off, it felt as if his throat were being crushed, and his vision was blotted with black clouds. He couldn't see or breathe, but his mind seemed to be functioning perfectly and he could think of two things to do. Pulling against the sword was doing no good at all, Sephiroth had merely tightened his grip increasing the pressure. He could tilt back, overbalance the man and then try to get free, or he could ignore the blade and go for his materia. The second was a better idea and his right hand moved in that direction. Then the blade was gone and he felt himself moving, his vision swimming for a moment before he realized what was happening.  
  
Sephiroth reappeared first, and he could tell that the Knights of the Round had taken a harsh toll on the man as Vincent swayed on his feet, his eyes closed. But he didn't stop there, and a green magic rose around him as he completed his summoning. Vincent's move to use the Knights as a pre-emptive strike had been good, but he was calling them with a W-Summon materia and he knew from his own injuries that the man would no longer be able to stand once the second round hit him. Red glowing eyes snapped open an instant before his second summon was complete, then Sephiroth disappeared again.  
  
He had never been on the receiving end of the summon, and Vincent knew why it had the power to kill even the strongest boss in one round. By the time the second summon was completed, he felt dead despite the movement of his lungs. His feet had barely returned to the ground before he fell, unable to support himself. The rock was hard against his arm when he landed on his right side, but he didn't have the strength to push himself over. It took most of his reserves to keep breathing and he wondered if his bones were broken. The twelve knights who were called during the summon normally would have cut through their victim, but their blows had made contact without going into him. No body could withstand the impact of those heavy blows without crumbling beneath them. His mind was stunned, as dazed as his body, and Vincent could have given up then and there had he not felt himself being turned onto his back. Too much effort was necessary to open his eyes, but he did it and he was reminded as to why he couldn't lose the battle.   
  
Cloudy red eyes looked at him for a second as Sephiroth crouched over the fallen man, then they sparked suddenly. He wasn't really that worried about the man's limit break, though he knew from the way those eyes continued to flash that he could have used it if he'd been able to reach his gun. But the limit breaks were only called if he tried to attack, and he couldn't do that without his weapon. The gun was near Vincent's feet, and the man would never get to it. Instead, Sephiroth moved quickly, jerking the small sack of items away from Vincent and tossing it aside. He had planned carefully for the battle, and he'd paired his summon with a MP Absorb materia. From the way his own magic points had been completely recharged with each summon, he knew Vincent had been knocked to zero. He wouldn't be able to cast any magic unless he had a turbo ether on him. Without his items, he couldn't do that either. The battle was over for all intents and purposes, it was just a matter of holding the man until the winner had been announced. Vincent's shoulder moved slightly, and Sephiroth lifted his sword, pressing it down against the man's neck.  
  
There was a violent and angry clamoring inside his head, but Vincent knew he had no hope of reaching his gun in order to use his limit break. Nor had he failed to notice that his items had been taken away. The man had planned more carefully than he, it was that simple. The battle was over, but it wasn't in him to give up. The winner had not yet been named, and he struggled against the weight pressing down on him. Sephiroth was nearly sitting on his chest, one knee on his right arm holding it immobile. For a few seconds he tried to use his clawed hand to force the blade back, but he had no leverage, and absolutely no strength left. His airways were blocked again, and it was a matter of seconds before he'd lose consciousness. Left hand curling slightly, he swiped at the blurry face leaning close to him.  
  
Sephiroth jerked back as the metal claws scraped against him, nearly taking out his eyes, and he hissed at the sharp pain. He was certain those nails would have killed him normally, and his face burned in stripes, one too close to his left eye for anything but fury to result. His instinct was hit the man in retaliation, but those flashing eyes had closed and he caught the gloved arm, holding it in his right hand. Using his left, he increased the downward force until there was no way in hell the man could breath. After what seemed an eternity, the man went limp and a voice called out his own name as the winner.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sephiroth is the winner."  
  
Silence reigned at the announcement, then held breaths were released and the sound of movements filled the dim area as people blinked. Dumbfounded stares were rampant. Sanosuke was the first to speak.  
  
"So that's magic...?" Sano said slowly, looking at Kenshin warily. He didn't feel as if he'd just seen the battle, it didn't feel real. Whatever he'd imagined when he'd learned that the others used magic, it hadn't been anything like what he'd just witnessed. As far as he could tell, the two men had called others to do the fighting for them. And he couldn't imagine even Kenshin winning against something like that, not when the person on the receiving end of it was unable to so much as move.  
  
Kenshin's eyes were very narrow, and he looked up at the dark-haired man with a cold expression. "So it seems."  
  
"Well, it isn't much different from All Saints," Serge said softly, his lips twitching as he tried to hide the fact that he, too, had been taken back by the battle. "Though that looks much worse."  
  
"I don't get it," Duo muttered, glaring at his fellow pilots who looked as stunned and confused as he did. His eyes turned to Tsunami, who was watching all of them, and he raised his chin. "Maybe I'm just dense, but I don't know what happened. Were those men in armor a part of their magic?"  
  
"Knights of the Round," Tsunami nodded. "It is a summon, a magic if you will." He looked to Squall and Irvine who had blinked at the word 'summon,' and he nodded again. "Like your summons, your Guardian Forces."  
  
"Eden," Squall said softly, "the strongest GF. Then they were fighting with their strongest summon?"  
  
"They can't have something stronger," Irvine said sharply, his brown eyes wide as he looked from Squall to Tsunami. "Unless the attack power isn't that much?"  
  
"That is their strongest summon," Tsunami answered.  
  
"They both have the same summon? How can there be more than one summon if they're like GF's?"  
  
"Not quite the same," Shin said, stepping up next to Tsunami. "It's true that their summons are similar to your Guardian Forces, but they are contained in their materia." Irvine was blinking at him in evident confusion, and he raised a hand. "Small orbs of concentrated magic. As they fight, the orbs increase in strength, and when they are mastered they multiply. So, they might have as many of a type of magic or summon as they master."  
  
"Magic...summon." He'd been leaning against the wall throughout the battle, but Kamui moved away now, his eyes on the lavender-skinned man. "The difference being that magic is a spell and these summons...they call someone else to fight for them?"  
  
"Or something," Shin agreed.  
  
"And they can call these summons as many times as they choose?"  
  
"So long as they have the magic to do so," Tsunami countered. "For both magic and summons, they must have enough magic points to use them. When they run out of magic, they can no longer use them, unless they use an item to replenish the magic points."  
  
"The sack," Eagle said suddenly, glancing up at Lantis before looking back to the tall white-haired man. "That brown sack he threw, he was taking his items away so he couldn't get more magic, is that it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But I don't get it," Duo said. "I mean, I'm lost anyway, but I'm assuming they both had the same...magic points. Right or wrong?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay, then why would Sephiroth have to take...Vincent's items away. If he still had magic points, didn't they both still have them? He used that summon more times, anyway."  
  
"Sephiroth paired a MP Absorb with the summon, when he attacked, he absorbed Vincent's magic points. Both times." Shin turned a bit, seeking Albert out of the crowd. "You also have magic points, and if you were in battle with either Vincent or Sephiroth, you would be at risk of your magic points being taken from you. The equivalent is different since your maximum is less, but you should remember the MP Absorb for future reference." The man nodded, and he looked around at the others.  
  
"Why are you telling us so much about their attacks," Trunks asked, frowning at both Shin and Tsunami. "Doesn't that put them at a disadvantage?"  
  
"The way we have done this tournament, the first round of battles are between combatants who know each other's fighting styles. There are a few exceptions," Shin paused, looking at Van and then Kamui, "but the plan is to have everyone aware of how each person fights. We wish to avoid blind battles, you should be able to judge your adversary and plan your battle strategy."  
  
"We are at a complete disadvantage." Trowa blinked when Duo and Quatre stared at him in surprise, and he raised an eyebrow at them. "You disagree?"  
  
"No," Duo said quickly, "I was just surprised you talked. I...forgot you were there." Quatre gave a small, relieved smile and they both sighed as their own tension was broken.  
  
"Oh. Well, we *are* at a disadvantage," Trowa said again, looking at Tsunami. "How are we expected to fight adversaries such as them?"  
  
"Figure it out on your own." Shin glared at him, but Kuja just grinned. He didn't really see the point in explaining everything to them. It took the surprises out of the battles, and he'd enjoyed the stricken expressions that had been so prominent during the fight. The tall boy was staring at him with a blank expression, and he waved toward Kenshin and Sanosuke. "How do you think *they* feel? They don't even have suits to hide in."  
  
"Hide?"  
  
Turning a bit, Kuja's grin widened at Wufei's expression, the fury there at odds with his cold, calm voice. The boy's left eyelid was twitching something fierce. "Whatever you want to call it."  
  
Zechs gasped when Wufei abruptly lunged forward, and he grabbed the boy's arm, struggling to hold him back. "Wufei..."  
  
"Kuja, that will be quite enough." Clef moved forward, having been hidden from sight behind Lantis and some of the other taller men. Kuja blinked for a second then frowned at him. His own expression was condemning. "There is no excuse for that."  
  
The small mage's eyes were narrow, and Kuja looked away sharply, rolling his eyes. "Fine. Don't get riled. I was just pointing out that they shouldn't complain about the odds being unfair when there are others at a worse disadvantage. That's all. He shouldn't be so touchy." The black-eyed boy was still glaring at him, and he smirked suddenly. "No hard feelings, neh?"  
  
Teeth grinding together, Wufei snorted and turned his back on the teen.  
  
"I have a question," Glenn said suddenly, raising his voice slightly. "No one can die, or be seriously injured. So how is damage done? What are the consequences of that summon, or theirs?" He nodded to Squall and Irvine.  
  
"There are no hit points," Clef said slowly, stepping away from Kuja. "No life points, not here." There were too many confused expressions for him to bother with explanations about *that*, and he continued. "Rather, the attacks take away the strength of the person hit. There is pain, and weakness depending on the strength of the attack. After so much damage is done, the person can no longer retaliate."  
  
"Depends on the ability to withstand attacks?" Sano murmured. He gave a glance to Kuja, not forgetting the man's derogatory words about him and Kenshin. "That's good to know."  
  
"Yes," Clef nodded. "It depends on that, and the person's inherent strength. Those are deciding factors."  
  
"This is going well," Tsunami said softly, smirking at Shin.   
  
The short man shook his head slowly and sighed. Kuja's taunting had gone a bit too far, but he had to admit things were not going too badly. Not yet.  
  
* * *  
  
There was no flash of magic, nothing to signal that they'd been healed, but Sephiroth could feel the difference seconds after the announcement was made. Lifting his sword, he stood slowly, moving to the side as Vincent stirred as well. His black-gloved hand touched his face, and he smirked, knowing all of his injuries were gone. The black-haired man had sat up, but his head was bowed so he couldn't see his expression. His lips twitched, and he tossed the Masamune aside, noting that Vincent's head jerked lightly at the sound but didn't rise. The man had bent his legs, and Sephiroth crouched in front of him, leaning forward and down so he could see the man's face. He couldn't read any emotion from the man's eyes, but they were averted and he raised an eyebrow. "Stand up, Vincent."  
  
Red eyes snapped to him, and Sephiroth smiled at the glare, waiting to see if he would do it. Sure enough, the man looked away for a second, then stood. Still in front of him, Sephiroth reached down to grasp the clawed glove, glaring at it as he lifted the heavy hand. He remembered the thing vaguely from their previous battle, but the man had never used it. It was ugly, the fingers sharp metal points, metal outlining the leather interior as it stretched up the man's arm to where his black shirt ended near his elbow. Vincent offered no resistance, but he didn't offer any assistance either, and Sephiroth had to turn it a bit before he could figure out how to take the thing off. The pale arm dropped limply when he removed the glove, and he looked at it for a moment before tossing it near his sword.  
  
Ironic was not a strong enough word to describe the situation in Vincent's mind, and he wondered what Fate was thinking. Suddenly, he felt his age, including the many years he'd spent sleeping, locked away with only his nightmares for company. The man in front of him was so young in comparison, and he had no idea who he was about to have sex with. Sephiroth. The name didn't really mean much to him, though he'd known it before he had ever met the man. This was the son of a woman he'd loved, and a man he'd hated with his entire soul. And Sephiroth had no idea. The man touched his left wrist, and Vincent kept himself from flinching as his arm was lifted. He wanted to look up at him, but somewhere inside he wondered if he would see Lucrecia in the man's face, or worse, Hojo. Smooth leather touched his arm and he dropped his eyes, watching as black-gloved fingers brushed the red marks left by his own glove. These hadn't healed; they had never healed and never would; another reason he always left the glove on.  
  
Vincent was looking at his hand, and Sephiroth let go of him, noting that the man closed his eyes again. It was strange, the attraction he had to the man, and he'd never seen his face. Pulling off his black gloves, he looked at those dark lashes, black hair falling in the man's face despite the red ribbon that was wrapped multiple times around his forehead. Vincent's red cloak hid his shoulders and closed about the bottom half of his face. That was the first thing that had to go. The man's eyes flickered when he touched the top clasp, but they stayed closed as he undid it. Two more, then he let the cloak fall off the man's shoulders as he looked at him. He had a small chin, coming to a slight, rounded point, and he could tell the man was clenching his teeth. The ribbon came down to cover Vincent's eyebrows and Sephiroth pulled on it, not sure where it was tied behind the long mass of hair that hung down the man's back.   
  
Vincent opened his eyes as the ribbon was tugged from his hair, and he could see Sephiroth looking at his forehead. No doubt, the man was staring at the pale scar that traced his hairline. Their eyes met, and Vincent was struck by a surprising resemblance as a small smile curved Sephiroth's lips. He almost looked like Aeris. It was no wonder the man thought Professor Gast had been his father. He couldn't have failed to notice how much he looked like the man's daughter, the girl who had been killed by his clone. The resemblance was there, but it was unqualified. Sephiroth had no blood ties with Aeris, or Gast. Hojo was his father, without a doubt. Whether the man ever learned that or not, Vincent knew it was true. Gast had been the head of the Jenova experiment, but Hojo had fathered the child Lucrecia gave birth to. At least he didn't look like his father, Vincent was thankful for that much. But he had Lucrecia's eyes.  
  
The man flinched away from his gaze, and Sephiroth glared. Irritated, he wondered what was going on in his mind, whether he was still tied by their past as enemies. Not that it mattered. Vincent looked so different with his jet-black hair falling into his face, and he gave into his need to touch it, rubbing thick strands between his fingers. He looked ageless, effeminate even. It didn't matter if the man was stuck on the past, Sephiroth wasn't, and his attraction only increased. Vincent was as beautiful as his eyes had been dangerous.  
  
Fingers dug into his hair, and Vincent's eyes snapped open when his head was pulled back. He was not about to be immobilized by Shin's magic, but it was difficult to hold still as the man moved close to him, those pale blue eyes centered on his mouth. The kiss wasn't tentative but forceful, and he opened his mouth, not offering any resistance. Sephiroth's tongue pushed against his, demanding a response and he closed his eyes firmly. Then he kissed the man back as he hadn't in over twenty years. He'd never kissed a man by choice, but he could almost forget who it was as his hands twitched to pull Sephiroth to him. Contact was something he'd been without for far too long.  
  
He hadn't expected it, the passion that was coming from the man in front of him. Not that he minded, but Sephiroth wasn't sure what to make of it. His hands were buried in Vincent's thick hair, their mouths touching, and he could feel the man's chest pressing closer to him of his own accord. This no longer seemed to be the same person, he was nothing like the cold man who'd rebuked his every glance. He wondered if Vincent had managed to forget who he was. If the truth were told, Sephiroth didn't care. The man was returning his kiss, and satisfied warmth swept through him as he tightened his hold, one arm slipping down to circle the man's waist.   
  
Vincent was in heaven, or at least his body was, and he could have succumbed to the feelings easily. There was no point fighting, no reason to deny that he liked the way Sephiroth's tongue moved against his, the slight pain of the strong hand in his hair pulling his head back despite the fact that Sephiroth was not that much taller than him. Then the kiss ended, and he found himself dropping his eyes again as the man stepped back. Hands entered his line of vision, and he felt his cheeks heat with an unexpected rush of blood as the man undid his silver belt. There was no reason for him to be embarrassed, but he was. And he thought it wouldn't have mattered *who* was undressing him. No one had seen him without his layers of clothing since before his downfall. He shivered at the reminder, but he lifted his arms when Sephiroth tugged his shirt loose and pulled it up over his head. He didn't have to look to know that the man was staring at his chest, and he wondered if he would ask, ask about the scars. Somehow, he didn't think so.  
  
Sephiroth's head was bent as he looked down, and he traced one of the long scars that marred the pale man's abdomen. It was long, but also smooth and faded with age. That scar looked older than Vincent did, but he already knew the man had to be older than he looked. Still, it was a long scar that stretched nearly six inches in length and he wondered at it. There were others, small faded lines that were nothing more than battle wounds. And then there was the small X over the man's heart that spoke of something more than an accident. Someone had cut him, no doubt the same person who was responsible for the glow in the man's red eyes. Looking up, Sephiroth wasn't surprised to find that Vincent was looking away from him. He was almost used to it by now.   
  
The white-haired man stepped back, and Vincent waited a moment before looking to him. Sephiroth was shrugging off his coat, and Vincent's eyes followed it as it fell to the ground. He wasn't wearing a hilt for his sword, or if he was, it had been discarded with the coat. His shoulders didn't look quite so wide without the metal armor, and he was surprised to see that Sephiroth was actually more sparsely muscled than he'd thought. For all his strength, the man didn't look to be that much bigger than himself. But he *was* stronger. There was no denying that. Sephiroth's hands were touching his own belt, and Vincent dropped his eyes.  
  
There was no reason to hesitate, and it wasn't as if he hadn't seen the two previous fighters in the same situation as he was now in, but Vincent suddenly understood how they must have felt. He knew from having been in the room, that few would watch them. That didn't matter, though, as he knew at least three people who *would* be watching. Even one set of curious eyes would have been enough. Still, Sephiroth was undressing completely, and he did *not* want the man to have to undress him. It was bad enough that he'd already done so for the most part. With this in mind, he knelt to remove his boots.  
  
It seemed to take the slender man forever to get those boots off, but Sephiroth wasn't going to rush him. There was absolutely no need to hurry at all, and although he was eager to begin, this was an excellent opportunity to simply look at the man. As he'd noticed before, Vincent looked much better without the red cloak hiding his face. There were a few long scars on the man's back, but they did nothing to take away from the man's allure. It wouldn't have been wrong to say he looked delicious, and Sephiroth smirked at the thought. Finally, the man seemed to take a breath, then the boots were off and his hands went to his pants.  
  
Sephiroth was watching him with hungry eyes. Vincent had noticed, and he wasn't sure if he should be feeling as flattered as he did. After all, he didn't *want* to man to be attracted to him. He hid his scars for the simple reason that they bothered him. They were a reminder of his past and of the fact that he was no longer completely human. But he hid his face for a different reason, and he could tell by the way those pale blue eyes glowed that he had been right to do so. He'd never had that problem before Hojo had changed him, and as far as he could tell, he looked the same. Though his hair had grown much longer during his sleep. The only thing different was the glow in his eyes. Once only had he shown his face to a person since being awakened by Cloud. The blatant arousal the boy had shown him had been enough proof, and he had been careful not to have a repeat performance. Not that anything would have come from it since Cloud had been as mortified as he was at the time. Thinking of that made him wonder again why Cloud hadn't been chosen instead of him, then a weight dropped onto his shoulder and he realized that he had finished undressing. A glance showed that Sephiroth had as well.  
  
Vincent still made no move to return his embrace when Sephiroth wrapped his arms around the man, but he did lean into it with something akin to eagerness. There was barely an inch difference in their heights, but Sephiroth's hand tightened on the shorter man's waist, bending him back, just a bit. His other arm slid upward until his hand was bracing the back of Vincent's neck, tilting it as he licked the man's lips. They opened before him and he pressed inside, his arms tightening until he could feel limp fingers brushing his thighs. The man was so complacent. While that wasn't what he wanted, he was more than willing to take advantage for the moment. He was confident the passivity wouldn't last.  
  
His hand brushed over Vincent's shoulder, then down the man's arm till he could circle one slender wrist. Pulling the man's right arm up, he set it over his shoulder and he made a low sound when the hand moved, fingers curling in his long hair. Vincent's mouth pulled away, and he watched, a smirk curving his lips as the man gasped quietly. Those eyes were closed, but the man's cheeks were tinted, flushed against the longs strands of black hair that fell forward. He leaned close to the man, his lips touching one soft cheek as he ran his tongue down along Vincent's jaw. A shiver moved through the slender frame he held when he flicked his tongue against the man's ear, and his eyes closed. "Vincent..."  
  
Vincent tensed at the soft whisper, his eyes snapping open to stare at the fine, silver-white hair falling forward over Sephiroth's shoulder. He didn't know what he expected, but he held his breath, waiting for the man to move. Something warm and wet brushed his neck and he relaxed, his eyes closing slowly. Then sharp teeth nipped at his skin and he drew in a quick breath, almost jerking away in surprise. But it didn't really hurt and it was almost erotic. Sephiroth's thumb brushed the underside of his ear before the hand in his hair curled and pulled his head back. The man wasn't being nearly as rough as he'd expected, but he *was* held firm, redness from the sun visible behind his closed eyes as his face was tilted back. Those lips ran over his arched neck and his resulting shiver made him doubt his balance. He didn't think Sephiroth would let him fall, but his free hand moved anyway, clutching the man's arm.  
  
While Vincent hadn't been unresponsive, he much preferred the tight hold on his arm. Sephiroth lifted his head slowly, holding the slender body flush against him as he leaned over the black-haired man. His tongue brushed Vincent's lips and they parted quickly, the hand tightening in his long hair. Whatever impression Vincent tried to give with his silence, the constant detachment, it was wrong; the man was not the least bit cold. Without breaking the kiss, Sephiroth pulled back until Vincent was no longer bent but leaning against his chest. His hand slid down from the man's slender waist, trailing briefly before curving around between them. Vincent's eyes snapped open and he stared into them, not loosening his hold. Squeezing slightly, he swallowed the low sound the man made. Those glowing red eyes seemed to flash before being hidden by long, black lashes.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Sephiroth watched the man gasp as he continued his tantalizing squeezes. Then he let go, his hands moving up until he gripped Vincent's shoulders, pressing down. The man dropped so quickly he smirked for a second, knowing he was responsible for the man's weak limbs. He crouched and laid a hand on Vincent's chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat. "Vincent." Red eyes flicked open and his lips curved as he lowered his mouth, tongue lapping at a nipple. A soft sigh brushed his hair and his eyes closed to slits. "Forget it."  
  
Vincent's blinked, staring in confusion as Sephiroth rose and leaned forward till lips brushed his ear. "What?" His voice sounded too soft, but he had to admit he was having trouble catching his breath.  
  
"Whatever is holding you back," Sephiroth murmured, his voice a bare breath. "I don't believe you're always this passive."  
  
"I am." The man pulled back and Vincent averted his eyes away from pale blue ones. He hadn't meant to say that, but it was true. As well as he could remember, he'd never been an aggressor.   
  
"I see," Sephiroth said slowly, looking over Vincent's closed expression. "Fine. But I expect to see more passion from you next time." The man's eyes flew back to him, and he smirked at the frown curving those delicious lips. He wasn't going to waste time explaining, there were more interesting and enjoyable things to do.  
  
***NOTE*** The rest of this part has been omitted due to the ban on NC-17 content. For the rest of this part go to the following url:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/arigatomina/dt4.html 


	5. Round 1: Duo vs Heero

Category: Anime/Game crossover, Yaoi, TWT  
Characters: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Zechs from Gundam Wing; Sephiroth and Vincent from FF7; Kenshin and Sano from Rurouni Kenshin; Kamui from X; Tsunami from Twilight of the Dark Master; Van from Escaflowne; Shin, Trunks and Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z; Clef, Eagle and Lantis from Magic Knights Rayearth; Irvine and Squall from FF8; Kuja from FF9; Glenn and Serge from Chrono Cross; Albert and Lloyd from Legend of Dragoon.  
Main Pairings: Pairings will change for each part, but the main pairings are: 1+2, 3+4, 6+5, SephirothxVincent, Lantis+Eagle, SanoxKenshin  
Pairing: HeeroxDuo (1x2)  
Warnings: slight violence, lemon, shonen ai  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Dark Tournament  
  
Part 3  
  
First Round: Duo vs. Heero  
  
"The next battle will begin now," Shin said, "the combatants; Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy." The two boys looked at each other, then they were on the rocky battleground. Watching them, he took a sharp step forward when Duo's eyes latched onto Wing Zero. "As I have mentioned," he said slowly, "many of you fighters were taken from different times. Things have changed since you were taken," he told Duo. The boy continued to stare at the suit that stood behind him and Shin finally turned to Heero. That pilot was looking much calmer, but not at all happy. "The suit that is disabled loses. If either of you is taken out of your suit, he loses. All damage will be repaired immediately after the battle."  
  
Duo tried not to let the suit get to him, but he could swear it looked even worse. Before, it had been a flight model. Now, it had long, gundanium wings that had to make it even quicker than he remembered. He'd had enough trouble fighting the suit when Trent piloted it. He couldn't imagine trying to fight Heero in it. His own suit was standing next to Heero's and he blinked when he saw the cable was already hanging down for his ascent. There was no point postponing it, so he looked at Shin, not letting the short man's appearance bother him. He could see how it must have shocked Wufei, but he was much more resilient than that pilot.   
  
"Enter your suits," Shin said, waving behind him. He turned and watched them go to their Gundams, noting that neither *looked* worried. But Heero was very angry and Duo was afraid. They both hid the emotions on the outside, but they couldn't hide anything from him. Green eyes lit up as the Gundams straightened and Shin held still until they stood with him between them. It was very odd, looking from one set of glowing eyes to the other, and he caught their attention quickly. "Begin."  
  
Silence filled the cockpit as Duo watched the white suit, waiting for Heero to say something. There was a soft beep, then the boy appeared on his view screen, taking up a small corner of it. Those calm eyes were a relief to him, but he knew they would *have* to fight. He just didn't particularly want to. "Heero, you know something?"  
  
Heero wasn't sure what to do, but he couldn't just attack the boy without any warning. Seeing him on the screen inside his cockpit proved to undo some of his determination, though, and he shook his head slowly at the question. He'd known Duo long enough to realize it was a rhetorical question. "What?"  
  
"I hate that suit." The Japanese pilot looked surprised and Duo nodded adamantly. "I can't stand the thing. I guess that's why I don't feel so bad about fighting you. At least I get to tear that suit up."  
  
"Duo," Heero said slowly, "you must know that you can't beat me." Violet eyes blinked at him, then narrowed in anger. Heero continued before the American could begin railing at him. "It will be a fast fight."  
  
The picture blinked off suddenly and Duo grabbed his scythe, green thermal energy radiating out to form two blades. He barely moved fast enough; a light saber hit the blade in a spot near the Gundam's cockpit. It was a forward thrust, as if he'd meant to pierce the suit. Gundanium was an incredible metal, but Duo knew it could be cut by thermal energy if he didn't deflect the blows. Pushing forward, Deathscythe threw the saber off, Duo manipulating the controls to land a sharp strike against Heero's blade.   
  
Firing the boosters briefly, Heero moved his suit back, shoulder plates lifting as he unloaded a series of bullets at the suit. It dodged and he lifted the saber again, blocking Duo this time. He'd promised a quick fight, knowing he'd pay for defeating the boy, but the American wasn't going to make it easy. Holding the scythe as if he couldn't throw it off, he aimed the beam cannon to the side of Duo's suit, the edge of the thick beam nearly taking off Deathscythe's arm. Hopefully, Shin hadn't lied about repairing the suits. A click sounded and Heero winced at Duo's voice, glad he couldn't see the boy's face.  
  
"What the *hell* are you thinking?!" Duo cried, Deathscythe leaning to the side. Sensors were going off all over the place, reporting the damage and he swung his scythe, digging a groove in Wing Zero's shoulder when Heero didn't react to the unexpected retaliation. "You can't use that! You'll kill me!"  
  
"Not if you stand still," Heero stated. He could tell Duo wasn't inhibited anymore and he didn't want to drag the battle out. Wide wings spread behind his Gundam and he lifted suddenly, rising until he was out of the black suit's range. Putting the saber away, he locked the cannon onto Duo's suit before moving it to the side again. A direct hit would obliterate it and he didn't trust Shin enough to try that. The red markings that located his target disappeared suddenly and his eyes narrowed. "Duo..."  
  
There was no way he'd answer and give away his location. His cloaking device hid him well enough that the Japanese pilot couldn't find him and that was his only defense. He was grounded, but not out of options, not yet. The arm of his Gundam lifted and Duo glared up at the suit, a dark smirk curving his lips when he saw that Heero wasn't moving. The shield on his Gundam's arm was made for times like this and it fired suddenly.  
  
"Damn it, Duo." The Gundanium piece dug into the chest of his suit, having successfully knocked the beam cannon to the ground. Wing Zero reeled back a bit and he caught a flicker on his view screen when Duo moved. He couldn't actually see the suit, not well. It was as if a blurry spot was imprinted over the screen. Then his sensors screamed and he flew to the side, a hot beam nearly catching one wing. The black suit appeared again and his lips twitched despite himself. He could practically see the grin that must have been on Duo's face as the beam cannon locked onto him again. "I hadn't planned on this," he admitted.  
  
"Fuck your plan," Duo muttered, firing again. Those wings shifted and the suit dodged again, still keeping to the air. "I can't believe you used this thing on me, asshole..."  
  
"Duo, Deathscythe can't sustain a long burst from that cannon. You do realize that, don't you?" Another shot had him diving to the ground before lifting again and Heero gave an irritated sigh.   
  
"Who said I was going to use a long burst?" Duo asked, his anger cooling a bit as he started to enjoy himself. The cannon was nice and he felt as if he were merely firing a regular gun at a bird. But Heero was smarter than any bird. And his radar was shot. His fellow pilot didn't seem to realize he'd done that much damage with his shot earlier, though, and Duo wasn't about to admit it. He was going by sight alone. Following Wing Zero when it suddenly flew to the left, Duo fired another quick burst. And he clipped one wing.  
  
Wing Zero crashed rather ungracefully, but Heero was quick to get the suit to its feet again. His left wing was sizzling with currents, but the rest of the Gundam was undamaged from the fall. Turning before Duo could catch him in the back, he was surprised to see the black suit toss the beam rifle aside.  
  
"That's better," Duo said, clicking on visuals so Heero could see him. The Japanese pilot looked confused and he smirked at the unusual expression. "What? Did you think I would hit you while you're down? What kind of friend would do that...I just evened the playing field is all."  
  
"You shouldn't have," Heero answered. Clicking off visuals, he drew the saber again and made a feint at the other suit. Duo met the attack and he pushed the other suit back and to the side, not loosing focus on his target. As he drew close enough, he dove for the discarded rifle, metal digging into rocky earth as his Gundam hit down. He earned himself a deep cut in the left arm of his Gundam, but he caught the rifle and turned it on the other suit.  
  
Duo's eyes widened, too surprised to be angry just yet, then the cannon fired on him in point blank range. He didn't feel the impact or anything else. His body seemed to go numb at the screaming sound of the beam eating through his suit and he was out before he hit the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
There was no silence during the fight this time; questions were thrown out before it even began. Shin was still on the battlefield, so Tsunami was the one to address the fighters.  
  
"What are they?" Albert asked, not looking away from the suits. The two boys showed how large the suits were and he couldn't decide if they were magic or machines. The green glow in those eyes made him think magic, but Wufei had told him their world didn't *have* magic.  
  
"Mobile suits," Wufei said, nodding to the man. "I told you we used suits."  
  
"Yes," Tsunami explained, "they fight inside the suits. Their technology is more advanced than most of your worlds." He caught Irvine's eyes and nodded. "The closest would probably be your Galbadia Garden and its flight models."  
  
"No comparison," Squall said quickly. "Those suits are larger, and they fight inside of them. The models Garden uses are just to gain access into facilities, to carry people. They weren't designed to fight in."  
  
He'd planned to say something, but Tsunami stopped himself as he remembered what time the teens had been taken from. They didn't know the Gardens were mobile and it wasn't his place to tell them. Besides, it didn't really matter. "The suits are made of an alloy called Gundanium that is resistant to extreme heat and most other metals. In view of this, we've used the alloy on most of your swords, as well."  
  
"You know how to manipulate Gundanium?" Zechs asked, his eyes wide. "Are you saying you used our technology to improve the other fighters' weapons? Doesn't that counter your purpose? How can you decide anything if you are changing things like that?"  
  
"Some changes had to be made in order to allow the other fighters to use their abilities," Tsunami said, his expression patient.  
  
"Then it's not a real fight," Van said, frowning at the man.  
  
"In a real fight, the loser would die. No, it's not a real fight by any means. What this is, is a tournament designed to test each of you against fighters of different types. If you were being placed in a fight where the loser would face death, I don't think any of you would complain if we gave you an unfair advantage." Tsunami glanced at Kuja, noting the fact that the short teen was watching with a surprising lack of enjoyment. "We cannot make these matches equal, but we can add things to make them *less* unequal."  
  
"We're doing things the way we see fit," Kuja said suddenly, glaring at the group of fighters. Their complaints were irritating to listen to, and he found his glare met by pale blue eyes as Sephiroth stepped forward. "There's no point arguing with the methods."  
  
"You are so confident, aren't you. So far, the only thing keeping us from attacking you is the display of magic you've shown. But I don't see that you've done anything that difficult. What? You teleported people out there." Sephiroth waved a hand at the screen, his eyes flashing a bit when he saw that the boys were climbing into the suits. Shin would be coming back, then. "And he claims to be able to immobilize us. But we haven't seen it. Why don't you four give us a display of this strength that is supposed to keep us from attacking you?"  
  
"After the match," Shin said calmly, frowning as he was brought back to the room. Tsunami gave him a significant look, and he knew what the man was thinking. Sephiroth was getting bored, it was obvious. The man had enjoyed his match, and he'd watched the first battle with interest. For some reason, though, he was uninterested in seeing the two suits fight. No matter what he said, that boredom was the real reason the man had spoken up. "Once they are finished, we will take a sojourn and move to the field. I'll prove my power to whoever wishes to challenge me. Until then, watch the battle. You shouldn't discredit them until you see their fight."  
  
"Machines don't bleed," Sephiroth murmured, stepping back to lean against the wall again. "They don't feel pain. Why would I want to watch two machines fight?" The lavender-skinned male sighed, but he waved a hand at him. "I'll wait."  
  
The battle started and complaints were raised immediately, sounding from the pilots who knew the boys fighting. Wufei was the first to speak up and he glared at Shin as if he were to blame. "A beam rifle in an air model suit against a close-range combat suit?" The man glanced at him but didn't speak.  
  
"How could Heero use that?" Quatre asked, his voice wavering, just a bit. It was bad enough just seeing Heero pilot that suit again, he couldn't forget the last time. The normally controlled pilot had nearly killed him and destroyed the entire lunar base. That he would turn the beam rifle on Duo was as unforgivable as his own past history with the suit. His eyes turned to Trowa and he flinched, looking away quickly.  
  
"It's the quickest way to finish the battle," Trowa said, nodding to where Heero had fired the rifle. "And he aimed to the side, just enough to clip Deathscythe."  
  
"That's a rifle?" Albert asked, his eyes dropping to Wufei. "I've seen something like that once, on a dragon."  
  
"Ah, the king of dragons, the Divine Dragon." Lloyd smirked when Albert shot him a glare, but he shrugged it aside. "I doubt it's the same thing, though. Armor was enough to withstand the dragon's cannon. That mechanical one looks much stronger."  
  
"Strong enough to destroy a colony," Zechs put in, his eyes somber. He was wondering if he'd made the right choice, taking Epyon in exchange for Wing Zero. But there was no turning back now, and he didn't know if he'd have been willing to use the cannon so heartlessly.   
  
Irvine blinked at them, then tapped Squall on the shoulder, nodding his head toward the screen. "Eden maybe?" The teen nodded and he relaxed, watching with a bit less apprehension. It was nice to know they had something to compare with what was obviously the two boys' strongest attack.  
  
Sanosuke was still leaning against the wall across from the screen, and he glanced at Kenshin, raising an eyebrow. "So? Do we have a chance in hell against *these* two?" Narrow violet eyes flicked back to him.  
  
"Maybe. The suits are large targets, we're faster. And if our blades are made of the same material as their suits, our chances are increased."  
  
"Damn, but you're positive." Sano smirked when Kenshin's expression softened with a quick smile. "But what about the flying suit?"  
  
"How high can *you* jump?" Kenshin asked, an innocent expression on his face. The tall teen glared at him and he closed his eyes, still smiling for a second before he turned back to the screen. The winged suit *was* flying at the moment, but that just meant it would have trouble with a small target on the ground, especially one that moved fast. The black suit disappeared suddenly, and Kenshin blinked, squinting at the screen.   
  
"Where'd he go?" Van looked at the men standing near him, reassured when he saw that he wasn't the only one confused. He understood the suits, though they were obviously much more advanced than Escaflowne. But the black one wasn't on the screen anymore.  
  
"Look close," Sephiroth murmured, turning lazy eyes on the youth. "He's there, it's just blurry."  
  
"I don't-" Van closed his mouth when a hand moved over his shoulder and he followed the pointed finger, his eyes widening when he did make out a spot that seemed blurred somehow. Blinking, he glanced back at Trunks. "How did he do that?" He'd seen something similar in the past, but the black suit hadn't moved before disappearing.  
  
Shrugging, Trunks turned to Tsunami, the closest of the four men. "Well? You've told us everything else."  
  
"A cloaking device," Tsunami nodded. "It works best against other Gundams, but it does mar general vision unless you get used to picking out the signs. The suit takes on the appearance of the land around it. But it only works if there is a solid or consistent background."  
  
"Just more technology, then?" The white-haired man nodded and Trunks glanced to the other pilots. "Do you have this also?"  
  
"No," Wufei answered shortly, not taking his eyes off the screen. "That's Duo's specialty." He could pick out the blur of Duo's suit, but only because their view was of sky and ground. He doubted if Heero could see it as well and he smirked when something struck the flying suit, tearing the beam rifle away. "That's more like it." But his smirk faded when Duo immediately turned the same weapon on Heero and he let out an irritated growl. "They're both doing it."  
  
"Do you blame him?" Trowa asked, raising an eyebrow at the black-haired boy.  
  
"Not really." Despite his words, he appreciated it when Duo tossed the cannon aside after clipping Wing Zero. The boy's words were ones he might have used himself, evening out the battle, less unfair advantages. But that didn't last either and he turned away when Heero suddenly gained the rifle again. There was no point watching.  
  
Quatre's face went white when Heero lined the beam rifle directly with the Deathscythe. "He can't!"  
  
"Just watch," Kuja called, smiling at the boy's wide eyes. "He won't die, remember, no one dies."  
  
* * *  
  
Before he opened his eyes, Duo was aware of two things, the sound of currents sizzling, and the smell of smoke mixed with wafts of fresh, cool air. Then hands were tugging on his shoulders and he blinked dazed eyes, frowning when Heero pulled him out of his seat. He didn't feel hurt, but Heero drew him up until he was standing outside of the cockpit. Only then did he understand and his eyes narrowed suddenly, a curse leaving his lips when Shin announced Heero as the winner. He promptly shoved Heero off his Gundam.  
  
"Duo-" Heero closed his mouth, looking up from the ground at the furious boy who scowled at him.  
  
"Asshole. Jerk. Bastard. What the *hell* kind of fight was that?!" Glaring, Duo clenched his fists, kicking Wing Zero's arm where it rested near the crumpled door of his cockpit. Even if Shin *did* somehow fix his Gundam, that didn't forgive Heero.   
  
"The quickest I could think of," Heero admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "I saw no reason to draw the fight out."  
  
"Fuck that, you didn't even give me a chance." Duo scowled when Heero climbed back onto Deathscythe's scarred leg. The boy walked to him and he folded his arms over his chest, his glare darkening.  
  
"I didn't mean to," Heero said slowly, "but I did give you an opportunity. You could have used the beam rifle on me when I landed. The fact that you didn't shows you're too lenient. I don't want you fighting in the next round of this tournament." That was the real point of his cruel tactics. He didn't know who would fight next, but he had no intentions of allowing someone else to battle Duo, even if the boy was guaranteed to win. He wasn't one to share.  
  
Not having thought any further than the current battle, Duo frowned suddenly. He had been too lenient; if it had been an enemy he'd have shot the suit without blinking. But it was Heero, that was the only reason he wanted a fair fight. "If it were anyone else I would have done it," he argued, glaring when Heero raised an eyebrow at him. The dark-haired boy didn't look like he believed him, but Duo was thinking about Heero's last comment, how he didn't want him fighting in the next round. He suddenly had a suspicion that his leniency had nothing to do with it. The boy had almost sounded possessive, rather than worried. It reminded him that the battle was over, winner's rights were supposed to commence now. He took a sharp step back.  
  
Heero glared, his brows lowering at Duo's expression. If he hadn't known better, he'd swear the boy looked ready to panic. "Duo. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"I know that!" Duo snapped, glaring at the boy's calm tone. Heero gave a sharp nod before taking a step toward him and his hands curled into fists. "You don't have to look so damn eager, though." Dark blue eyes blinked at him and he looked away, suddenly wishing he'd paid attention to the previous fighters. He'd been tempted to, but it felt wrong to take advantage of the twisted rules of the tournament. Now he wondered if any had resisted. They'd heard the words clearly as the previous combatants fought, but afterward only images were given. At least he didn't have to worry about anyone listening in, just watching. That was bad enough.  
  
"It isn't like I haven't done this before," Heero said, ignoring the angry look Duo shot him. The boy wasn't as easy as he'd been the first time they'd been together, but Heero doubted if he was as worried as he looked. Duo'd told him before that he noticed him right away. It was just that he hadn't the time to do anything about his feelings until the war was over. That year of peace had been wonderful for them and he'd learned that the longhaired boy wasn't as confident as he liked to act. He didn't know what time Duo had been taken from, but he saw from Deathscythe's improvements that it was after they'd gone to space. That was enough. "Has Hilde asked you yet?" Wide eyes snapped to him and he waited, knowing the girl had. "You told her you weren't interested. Duo, you already have feelings toward me, it isn't like we're strangers."  
  
"I told you about Hilde?" Duo asked, ignoring the rest of Heero's sentence. The girl had only confessed a day ago that she liked him *that* way. She'd been so embarrassed he couldn't believe he'd actually tell anyone about it, let alone Heero. The rest of the boy's comment filtered in and he snorted at the idea of him having feelings for his comrade. That wasn't the right word. He had fantasies, sure, and good ones at that, but he didn't have time to waste pining after the serious pilot. In Heero's time, things were obviously different, though. "When were you taken?"  
  
"A year after we defeated OZ," Heero told him, his eyes narrowing. He remembered that Shin had said they wouldn't remember anything when they were returned to their own times again, but he didn't like the idea of telling Duo his future. There was something wrong about that. "We've been together for that year, lovers since the beginning of the peace." The boy was staring at him and he relaxed when a light tint showed on Duo's cheeks.  
  
It was the emotionless tone that made Duo so slow to react, Heero's flat statement that they were lovers not quite making an impact immediately. A second passed with him staring into patient dark-blue eyes, then he smirked suddenly, a twinge of his edginess disappearing. "So I finally got you into the sack, eh? I was wondering where I went after the war, if I lived, of course."  
  
"You weren't the one," Heero said, shaking his head at the boy's confused expression. "After the war you went to work with Hilde. She was the one who told me where you were."  
  
"You got *me* in the sack?" Duo drawled, one eyebrow raised. "I don't see it. I'm the outgoing one."  
  
"You're just standing there," Heero reminded him, his eyes glinting as he matched Duo's expression. "I doubt if they will wait long before enforcing the rules of this thing."  
  
"No time for small talk," Duo translated, lifting his chin so he could look upward. For a moment he imagined himself as a martyr, then he smiled, meeting Heero's cautious gaze. "Well? I'm waiting to see if you're as good as I imagined." The boy's eyes widened abruptly and he snickered, gaining some more of his confidence. He stepped forward until he could have reached out and touched Heero. "After a year, I'd expect you to be used to me." He was referring to his bold words, and Heero blinked suddenly.   
  
"Sex is the one time you usually don't say much," Heero told him, solemnly, only the slightest spark in his eyes betraying his good humor. "At least nothing understandable."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Duo looked at the boy closely before letting out a small laugh. "You're *teasing* me! Heero Yuy, teasing? I wouldn't expect that after *five* years. Much different from your fighting attitude, I'm not sure I like it."  
  
The boy was smirking, but Heero didn't pay his words much mind. He could tell Duo was using his humor to lighten the mood and he went along with it. With a blank expression, Heero frowned. "I've always had a sense of humor, you know. I found it hilarious when we fought on that base and you nearly fell over." Violet eyes blinked for a second before Duo knew what he was referring to, then the boy laughed again.  
  
"Insane laughter doesn't count!" Duo said, his eyes widening when Heero frowned. The dark-haired pilot folded his arms and actually managed to look miffed, without looking unapproachably angry, his usual expression. He gave Heero a measuring look and relaxed his smile, nodding slowly. "I think I like you like this."  
  
Nodding, Heero's expression relaxed. "You always enjoy matching wits, even with me." It came easily now, but he could remember the lessons he'd gone through. He didn't plan to tell Duo how long it had taken him to relax enough to actually *play* rather than argue. He was just glad he'd learned. His partner looked almost as comfortable as he did in his time, before the new revolution. His eyes sparked again and he turned suddenly, glancing back at Wing Zero before looking at Duo. "Your Gundam...or mine?"  
  
"What?!" His face fell for a second before he laughed, staring at Heero's smirk with something akin to shock. "I thought you didn't *like* people touching your Gundam!"  
  
"Things change," Heero murmured, reaching a hand out to fold it in Duo's shirt. He gave a quick sneer at the ugly outfit the boy wore, hiding his distaste quickly enough that the boy didn't notice. "Do you know why I was so shocked to see you in this again?" he asked, not lifting his eyes from the white collar. He didn't give Duo time to answer, pulling the boy close suddenly and looking him in the eye. "It implies celibacy."  
  
"Uh..." Duo stared at Heero, not resisting as the boy's face moved closer to him and a bout of nervousness spurted through him. Those blue eyes looked clouded suddenly, but he didn't freeze when the boy kissed him, their gazes locked. He had to give himself a mental slap to get his hands working, but he moved his arms around Heero's waist quickly. It was so odd to be doing something he'd only imagined, but it felt natural somehow, and Heero was a better kisser than he'd hoped.  
  
Pulling back after a moment, Heero licked his lips, enjoying the taste as his fingers curled in Duo's shirt. Then he jerked roughly, splitting the thick fabric down the middle. The boy gave a cry of disbelief, but he shook his head, splitting the material down to the waist. "If they can repair a Gundam, I'm sure they can fix this. It's in my way."  
  
"I could have taken it off," Duo muttered, his eyes still looking dazedly at the remainder of his shirt. The fabric was thick enough that he rarely tore it at all. To see Heero split it so easily reminded him of the boy's strength. "I hope you're right, though, I don't want to stand around in a torn shirt for the rest of the tournament."  
  
"You worry too much," Heero told him, licking his lips again as he lowered his head to the boy's revealed neck. His tongue pressed the small indention at the base of Duo's neck, teasing the skin as his hands pulled the rest of the cloth off the boy's arms. It hung limp from his waist, but Heero would take care of that in due time, his mouth moving over Duo's shoulder. The boy's arms were on his back again and he gave a low sound against the moist skin, brushing his teeth over Duo's neck. After a minute or so, he pulled back, looking at Duo's expression. He took in the way the boy's dark eyebrows were drawn together, but he knew Duo liked that. He'd been told so before, multiple times in the past, Duo's future. It was too distracting to think of and he kissed the boy's down-turned lips, erasing the slight frown.  
  
Kissing was fine and Duo put himself into it, not pausing too long on the odd caress Heero had given him. That had sent a shiver down his back, but a good one and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He felt as if the boy knew exactly what buttons to press, but then he would, considering they'd been lovers for a year. He didn't doubt what Heero'd told him, but he simply couldn't picture it. Sure, there was chemistry between them, there had been since they'd met, but lovers? That was something else, especially since Heero hadn't used the word in a way that would denote a casual relationship. It sounded more as if they were a couple, established. Heero pulled away again and Duo's eyes snapped open when the boy lifted him off his feet. That he could be carried so easily was no surprise to him, but he was stumped for a minute, wondering where the pilot was taking him. Glancing over his shoulder, he grinned when he saw that they were, in fact, headed toward Wing Zero's cockpit. He didn't know if that would be in compliance with the rules, but he was still stunned to think Heero would actually *take* him into his Gundam, and for such a reason. It wasn't something Heero-I-don't-want-anyone-touching-my-suit-Yuy would do. "I don't believe we're going to have sex in the Wing Zero," he said softly, his voice faint. "I never wanted to see that suit again."  
  
Heero paused, frowning at the boy. "You never wanted to do anything in Deathscythe," he said, "I didn't think you would now." The uniqueness of doing it in a Gundam wasn't the only reason they'd done so in the past, though the instances had been rather interesting. Rather, it was a way to prove that he wasn't attached to the suit anymore. That was the reason for their first experience, after that is was different. "We don't have to, if you'd rather not." He'd asked Duo once, in the past, why he absolutely rejected the idea of doing anything in his own suit. The boy had felt uncomfortable with the thought and he hadn't pushed. Now, he stopped, about ready to simply settle for the ground. He was sure they didn't have any more time to waste talking. The last thing he wanted was for the others to remind them that they were being watched. "Duo?"  
  
With a quick shake of his head, Duo knocked away his hesitation, giving the dark-haired boy a quick smile. "Don't mind me. It's just a shock, you know? You have to think, I haven't seen you in over a month and now you're talking about us being lovers. I'm about to have sex in your Gundam with a room full of people watching, *including* Wufei, who's probably having a conniption fit right now. I guess I'm having a little trouble coping, that's all."  
  
"It's easier if you don't think about it," Heero answered, continuing abruptly. There wasn't anything he could say that would help the boy get past those shocks, but he could certainly distract him. He was good at focusing on a goal to the point of excluding everything else. With any luck, he could make Duo forget everything, at least for a little while. He'd knelt Wing Zero close to Deathscythe and he hopped onto the open platform without breaking stride. Duo shook his head when he set the boy on his feet and Heero caught the swinging braid, holding him for a quick kiss. "Trust me."  
  
"Trust you?" Duo asked, his voice catching a bit as he grinned. "What are you planning to do?" Hands touched his waist and he caught Heero's wrists, giving the boy a wry look. "I can undress myself, thank you."  
  
"You just don't want me to rip them off you," Heero muttered, his hands dropping.  
  
"You really don't like this outfit," Duo commented, his eyes gleaming as Heero pulled off his tank-top. "But it's actually quicker to just take the pants off, you know." He blinked when the boy pushed him backward abruptly, but he landed in the seat, looking down to see Heero removing his shoes for him. "Are we in a hurry?"  
  
"Yes." The boy smiled at him and Heero gave a slight nod at the cheerful expression. Duo was in a playful mood, good. Now, he just had to keep him loose and there wouldn't be any problems. "Remember the night I stole parts from your suit? You were wearing a gray tank-top. I told myself I'd see you without that damned priest suit eventually."  
  
"No way! You can't say you were thinking about me back then, the only thing on *your* mind was the mission and we both know it." The boy had straightened and was removing his black shorts, but those dark blue eyes met his as Heero nodded sharply.  
  
"I was dedicated, but not dead. Of course I noticed you." Reaching out, he tugged on Duo's braid, smirking at the boy. "Who wouldn't?" A pleased smile rewarded the compliment and he dropped his eyes, his gaze sliding over the boy's chest. "Are you going to take those off?"  
  
His face heated a bit, but Duo undressed quickly enough, shaking his head at Heero. "You're like a completely different person."  
  
The smirk left his face and Heero gave the boy a sharp look, making him pause briefly. "Only with you." Those violet eyes widened and he put his hands over Duo's moving the pants down and getting the boy back into motion. "I haven't changed, Duo, not really."  
  
"You did fight the same as ever," Duo admitted, his eyes downcast, face hot as he found himself without a scrap of clothing. A tug pulled his braid down and he frowned when Heero moved close to him.   
  
"One thing at a time," Heero murmured, gaze dropping to the boy's frowning lips, "we're not fighting now." He leaned forward, pressing their mouths together as his free hand trailed down the boy's arm. Duo's hands tightened on his shoulders and he curved his hand, stroking his fingers down the boy's side. A frown marred his face when he pulled back and he gave the boy a disapproving look before dropping his eyes to gaze at his hand. "You're much too thin," he murmured, pressing Duo's knees apart so he could kneel between the boy's legs. Leaning forward, he touched his mouth to the boy's stomach, fingers brushing the slender waist. He'd spent months fattening the boy up, it was disappointing to see how slight he was. Not that he wasn't just as attractive, but it made him feel as if the boy needed someone to take care of him and didn't have anyone. As if he hadn't done his job. Nuzzling Duo's navel, he nipped the soft skin, his eyes bright when the boy flinched with a soft gasp. He glanced up, noting the light flush on Duo's face, the wide eyes that snapped to him. "Hard to believe you eat everything you get your hands on."  
  
"Hey! I don't--" Fingers brushed his thigh, grazing his length and Duo gasped, closing his mouth quickly. Those dark blue eyes held him for a moment, then he saw the boy give a slow smile unlike any he'd seen on the pilot. If he hadn't known better, he'd have sworn Heero knew exactly how sexy that smile was. The touch came again and he barely held still, suddenly at a loss as to what he should be doing with his own hands. Heero's gaze dropped and Duo took another breath, holding it with anticipation.  
  
***NOTE*** The rest of this part has been omitted due to the ban on NC-17 material. For the rest of this part go to the following url:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/arigatomina/dt5.html 


	6. Sojourn: Trunks vs Tsunami

Category: Game/Anime Crossover, Yaoi, TWT  
Characters: Tsunami from Twilight of the Dark Master; Shin, Trunks, and Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z; Cleff, Eagle, and Lantis from Magic Knights Rayearth; Kuja from FF9, Irvine and Squall from FF8; Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Zechs from Gundam Wing; Sephiroth and Vincent from FF7; Kenshin and Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin; Kamui from X; Van from Vision of Escaflowne; Glenn and Serge from Chrono Cross; Albert and Lloyd from Legend of Dragoon.  
Main Pairings: Pairings will change for each part, but the main pairings are: 1x2, 3+4, 6+5, SephirothxVincent, Lantis+Eagle, SanoxKenshin  
Pairing: none really, just a hint of Kuja+Tsunami   
Warnings: slight violence, shonen ai  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Website/Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Dark Tournament  
  
Part 4  
  
Sojourn: Trunks vs. Tsunami  
  
The fighters who hadn't seen the field for themselves were looking around and Tsunami's gaze fell to Shin, his voice dropping to a soft murmur. "You know, there was really no need to move them here. The first one to try an attack could have been immobilized without any effort."  
  
"I thought we could give them a practical demonstration," Shin returned, his black eyes flicking up to the taller man.  
  
"You two are going to have all the fun," Kuja snorted, folding his arms over his chest. "Might as well hurry up." Pale blue eyes moved to him and he smiled suddenly, leaning close to Clef and making the short mage take a sharp step back. "You know, you don't have to hide all the time. It wouldn't hurt you to actually *see* what you're helping to happen. After all, if it weren't for you we couldn't even have this tournament." The pink-haired male flushed and looked away. "Are you afraid your friends will hold it against you if you watch?"  
  
"Be quiet," Clef said sharply, frowning more when the youth gave a quick laugh.  
  
"I wish I could take part in this, it certainly looks like fun. And it's not as if I'm like you three, guardians of the earth." Kuja gave a quick smile when Tsunami raised an eyebrow at him. "After all, I'm an *enemy* of the earth, did you forget?"  
  
"Of course not," Tsunami said, returning the youth's smirk. "I *was* the one who saved you from death, if you remember. Besides, Clef isn't a guardian of the earth, only Cephiro. And you aren't going to participate." The male's smile disappeared, replaced by a dark frown. "Stop pouting. You know you're above them, there's no point in your fighting any one of them. Unless it's Sephiroth...you did have something in common with him."  
  
Kuja blinked when Tsunami looked past him and he glanced back, his eyes widening a bit when he found sea green eyes on him. The man in question was smirking and Kuja frowned suddenly. Sephiroth must have heard them, the man's expression was much too smug. "As if I'd want to fight *him*."  
  
"A practical demonstration," Sephiroth said, stepping closer to the four men. Shin nodded sharply and his eyes dropped to the lavender-skinned male. "Don't hesitate on my account."  
  
"Really," Kuja sighed, rolling his eyes. "Blow something up, already. Or kill someone, that should get their attention." Clef gave him a sharp look and he smiled, sidling closer to the short mage. "You know, Clef, I've been thinking-"  
  
"Alright," Shin said quickly, his voice rising over Kuja's and earning him a droll glare. "To make this as quick and painless as possible, Tsunami and I are going to give you a demonstration. Tsunami," he said, his eyes flicking up to the tall man, "has the ability to destroy an entire planet."  
  
"Any saiyan can do that," Vegeta snorted, his upper lip curling in a sneer. A few of the younger fighters looked at him and he lifted his chin, his eyes glinting.  
  
"I agree," Shin continued, his lips curving in a slight smirk. "But Tsunami can do it effortlessly." The white haired man's red lips parted and Shin blinked, refocusing as Tsunami abruptly disappeared. He spotted the man's dark coat far above them and waved his hand to direct the others' eyes skyward. "Any volunteers? I think an energy blast would be adequate," he smirked, glancing at Vegeta. The black haired man raised an eyebrow at him but remained standing with his arms folded over his chest. The others were looking at each other but he caught Sephiroth's smirking visage as the white-haired man stepped forward. "Oh, I doubt your summons would be do it."  
  
"How can I know that if I don't try?" Sephiroth asked, his pale eyes glinting when the short man frowned. "If no one else is going to do anything, then why shouldn't I?"  
  
"I'll do it," Trunks said, moving forward quickly. He didn't particularly want a demonstration, but he could imagine that Sephiroth was the type to start trouble. He'd been convinced of the four men's power the moment he'd been caught. It took skill to do that. But he could understand how the others might need convincing. His father snorted again and he frowned, barely able to keep from glancing in his direction. Shin threw him a quick smile and he blinked, not sure if the man were grateful or not.  
  
"Perfect. Something thick would do it," Shin said, moving a bit closer to the young half-saiyan. "Preferably condensed energy, rather than a short beam."  
  
"Why?" Trunks asked, his eyes narrowing suddenly. "So it can be rebounded? It doesn't take much to do that."  
  
Kuja grinned at the teen and shook his head, pointing a finger at the man above them. "He won't need to rebound it. You'll see. All he has to do is *touch* it." Shin frowned at him and his grin eased into a small smile. "I love watching that man work."  
  
"Do you?" Sephiroth murmured, noting how the short male flinched and rounded, throwing him a vicious glare. "I'll bet you do."  
  
Shin's eyes closed as he fought the need to groan and he reached out a hand to catch Kuja's arm, shaking his head. "Don't even think about it. You said you didn't want to fight him, remember?"  
  
With an irritated huff, Kuja glared at the lavender-skinned man, his uptilted nose wrinkling slightly. "Don't touch me, Ki. I'm not going to attack him." Black eyes closed again and Kuja blinked when Shin frowned in irritation. "What?"  
  
Two minds were filled with curiosity and disbelief and Shin ground his teeth together before glancing back at Vegeta. The black-haired saiyan's gaze was positively deadly. "Yes, Vegeta, I'm the Supreme Ki. But that doesn't matter right now." Turning back, Shin paused for a moment to enjoy the way Kuja had his hand clamped over his mouth, the young man's eyes very wide at his slip, then he glanced to Trunks. The lavender-haired male was still looking at him curiously and Shin was grateful *he* didn't know as much as Vegeta. It was so much easier not having to explain why he was helping in this tournament. "If you would?"  
  
Trunks blinked and nodded quickly, his gaze darting to Vegeta. His father looked stunned again, but those black eyes were locked on Shin and he wished he could just ask what was going on. But Vegeta wasn't the type to explain anything, he knew better than that. Turning, he set his gaze on the man floating above them, taking in the way Tsunami's fine white hair seemed to be flowing around him. He couldn't see the energy the man was using, but he felt it, that odd power he'd sensed when he was first taken. Hands curling, Trunks closed his teeth and powered up quickly. From what he felt, he knew a simple blast would be like a smooth breeze to the man. And he had an idea that even a super saiyan wouldn't be enough.  
  
The lavender-haired teen was surrounded by a pale blue light and Duo blinked when someone bumped into him. His eyes dropped for a second and he smiled when Van jerked and looked back at him in surprise. They were definitely standing a little too close for comfort. "Is it just me," he commented in a forcibly light tone, "or did all hell just break loose?" The boy let out a sharp breath and Duo glanced back to where Trunks stood. People were crowding behind them now and Duo sidled back some more as chunks of rock lifted from the ground, shattering as that pale light glinted with sparks of white. Then it turned golden and Trunks' hair stood on end. "Wow."  
  
"Is that magic?" Quatre whispered, almost pressed to Duo's back as people clustered closer together. A few had held their ground, but he didn't quite have the courage to ask Sephiroth, not when the white-haired man was smiling like that.   
  
"I think he *is* magic," Lloyd answered from a few steps away, his eyes glinting merrily. He was remembering Tsunami's words from before and he turned his gaze upward for a second to where the tall man still waited in the sky. "This should be good."  
  
"Which one are we supposed to be afraid of?" Serge asked, giving Glenn a disgruntled look. "Tsunami, or *him*?" The pale haired man turned to look at him and he blinked at his comrade's smile.  
  
"I'd advise you to be wary of both," Glenn said, holding the boy's wide eyes for a second before looking to Trunks. The teen's hair had risen with that light, the previously limp strands upright in jagged spikes. It didn't take a moment for him to see the similarity and he turned to stare at Vegeta, noting the man's intense frown. "Well, *now* I see the resemblance."  
  
"What resemblance," Irvine asked, pushing Squall to the side so he could get closer to Glenn. That golden energy was crackling now, the rocks thrown back until Trunks was standing in a shallow crater. "Huh?"  
  
"Earlier Shin said Trunks was his son," Glenn said, jerking his head toward Vegeta. Black eyes snapped to him and he almost stepped back, relieved when Vegeta's gaze moved back to the boy still powering up. There was something unnerving about the short, spiky haired man.  
  
Shin's eyes glinted and he took a slow step away from Trunks. The boy really was going for broke, using his entire energy. That wouldn't work in a battle against some of the fighters present, but it was perfect for the demonstration. After all, Tsunami wasn't going to be dodging so Trunks wouldn't need any speed. Still, it was rather exciting to see the boy surpass a super-saiyan. He'd gone farther in their timeline with Tsunami's help and he'd seen even greater powers, but those were beyond even *his* control so they hadn't been chosen. As far as pure offensive strength went, Trunks was definitely the leader in the group.  
  
That was it, Trunks' eyes snapped open suddenly, the ki crackling for a moment before cooling around him. He'd pushed himself as high as he could go, something he hadn't expected to get to do. He had no intention of letting his father know he'd surpassed him, not in his own time, but this was different. Vegeta wouldn't remember any of this. That promise was all he needed and his now-green eyes shone at the figure waiting above him. His arms shot out, muscles clenching as he put his wrists together, hands flat for a moment before his fingers curled inward slightly. With a low groan, he gathered his energy, placing it in his palms and concentrating it, just as Shin had suggested. Rarely had he used a thick beam of concentrated energy in the past, but he did it almost as if it came naturally. It certainly wasn't a skill Gohan had taught him. Androids rarely held still long enough for such an attack to reach them and a glancing blow would waste all of that energy expended on the beam. But Tsunami had yet to budge an inch.  
  
He was in hell, that had to be the answer. To be surpassed was one thing, but by his own son? Vegeta's hands curled into fists, his head lowering a bit as he clenched his teeth and glared at the super-saiyan standing a few yards away from him. Despite how much power he'd gained since last seeing the youth, he could barely hold his place. The boy's power was even greater than that of a super saiyan. It wasn't supposed to be possible. For a long moment nothing filled him except a need to attack the boy and prove his strength. Then something registered in the back of his mind and he blinked suddenly, his back straightening. That pose... The boy was using his pose...?  
  
Clef moved suddenly, jerking his head toward the fighters grouped together and nodding when Kuja joined them. Following, he placed himself in front of them and raised his staff in preparation. It wouldn't be long now.  
  
"Final Blast!!"  
  
Sephiroth flinched when Trunks screamed suddenly, the golden energy that had erupted around him before returning with a vengeance. It didn't take much to realize he was standing far too close to the boy and he flitted back until he was behind Shin. The lavender-skinned man nodded, black eyes closed a bit as he smiled. "Impressive," Sephiroth commented, his quiet word drowned out by the blaze of energy that shot from Trunks' hands.   
  
Thick energy beamed from him, powerful enough to split a planet in half and Trunks could barely make out his target as the light filled his eyes. But he was convinced Tsunami wouldn't move and he pushed every bit he had into the attack, not pausing to wonder what was happening at the other end of that blast.  
  
Heat radiated over them and Clef inclined his staff, a pale shield surrounding the fighters grouped behind him. That didn't eliminate all of the warmth, but he wanted them to feel a hint of what they were being protected from. And all of that energy came from Trunks. It would be much worse in minute. His pale blue eyes lifted and he held his breath despite himself, watching as that thick beam of energy came to a complete halt in front of Tsunami, curling around the man's outstretched hand. It was forming a ball of condensed power and just the sight of it was nearly too much. If Tsunami ever turned against them, there would be no stopping him. That unreasonable doubt was one he couldn't help, seeing the man's power.  
  
A low laugh sounded near him and Lantis glanced back, his dark blue eyes widening a bit at Vegeta's smirk. It had to be the first time he'd seen the angry man without his constant frown. But the man wasn't looking at him and he glanced back, following that black-eyed gaze to Trunks. The thick energy seemed to be thinning slowly, the last bit of it joining that growing circle of golden light that hovered in front of Tsunami. The white-haired man still hadn't moved aside from raising his hand and Lantis leaned a bit harder on Eagle's shoulder, his hand curling around a fold of olive green cloth. Power like that wasn't needed for anything but destruction.  
  
His shoulders jerked when the last bit of energy left him and Trunks gasped, his eyes closed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so drained and sweat trailed down his cheek, hitting his neck before he could open his eyes. His wrists were still pressed together and he relaxed his arms slowly, turning his gaze upward. Then he flinched, his mouth falling open. He stumbled without realizing it and blinked dazed eyes at Sephiroth when the tall men gripped his shoulder. "How...?"  
  
Shin smirked, his eyes glinting at the exhausted boy before turning to Tsunami. "That's nothing compared to his full power. Get behind the shield and watch." Trunks frowned at him but he nodded his head to where Clef stood, relieved that Sephiroth didn't argue.  
  
Trunks looked up one more time, his dazed green eyes stunned by the huge ball of energy filling the sky, his energy. He couldn't figure out how the man had done that. Had he controlled the beam? What sort of power allowed someone to control another person's ki? It made no sense. Sephiroth prodded him and he forced his eyes away, letting the man draw him to the others. A few of the others moved away from him and he blinked in surprise, his gaze moving to Van. The boy was staring at his hair and Trunks gave a tired smile, dropping out of super-saiyan, his hair fading bright gold to lavender and falling against his face. He'd burnt the tie holding his hair back when he'd ascended. Shoving some of the hair away from his eyes he turned to watch Tsunami, reminding himself to find another one later. The white-haired man wasn't very visible on the other side of that burning ball of ki, but he could make out the black shadow of the man's coat, and a pale hand.   
  
"He really is good at this," Kuja commented, smiling when Shin came to stand beside him. "I doubt any of them would try to retaliate after this. Is he going to blow it up?" Trunks gave him a stunned look and he smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "What's wrong? Clef's shield will hold."  
  
"Maybe," Clef said softly, giving the male a frown, "but this planet wouldn't. It wasn't easy getting us here. There's no point blowing it up, now."  
  
"I guess," Kuja sighed, turning disappointed eyes skyward. "Too bad..."  
  
"No, he *is* going to blow it up." Shin nodded when Clef gave him a startled look and he turned, facing the fighters. "What you're about to see is the explosion of that from miles away, in deep space. I don't want any of you doubting his strength."  
  
"I think we've seen enough already," Kenshin commented, his violet eyes narrow. "There's no need to take it a step further."  
  
"Oh, let them show off," Sephiroth smirked, his eyes sliding to the red-haired man. He'd nearly forgotten him, so short the taller fighters had hidden him. Now he made sure Sanosuke noticed the attention he was paying the violet-eyed man as he smiled. "Everyone appreciates a good show."  
  
"How does he breathe in space?" Heero asked, frowning at Shin. He definitely remembered how he'd met Tsunami and that was one thing that bothered him more than anything else he'd seen. It was one thing to have him believe in people from other planets, but to have a person who could survive in space as *well* as fly was too much.  
  
"I have no idea," Shin admitted. "But he's good at it. Now, then." Turning, he nodded suddenly. Whether they could see him or not, he knew Tsunami had no trouble seeing them. That fake sun disappeared immediately and he pointed a finger, not quite touching Clef's shield. Something sparked in the sky, on the opposite side of the horizon from the actual sun, and he nodded. "That's him." There were a few comments, but they were drowned out when the world exploded.  
  
The first thought that went through Wufei's mind was that an atomic bomb had gone off. He knew that wasn't it, but the blinding white light hit his eyes with enough force to leave him staggering. And he could swear he felt the heat and wind even through that pale glowing shield around them. There was turmoil for a moment and he let himself be shoved, not willing to risk opening his eyes until they stopped their painful burning.  
  
"Damn! I love when he does that!" Kuja laughed wildly, waving his hair out of his face as he stared at the slowly dimming light on the horizon. Clef's cloak flew against his stomach and he shoved it aside, glancing back. The fighters seemed to be having trouble standing and only three gazes met his. Sephiroth seemed to have seen enough, judging from the man's solemn gaze, and Trunks definitely looked stunned. But Vegeta merely glared. Then again, from what little he'd heard of the man, Vegeta could have seen the planet destroyed out from under his feet and he *still* would look unimpressed. Kuja had to give him credit, he had a good hold on that scowl of his. With a quick smile to the saiyan's black gaze, he opened his arms. "It's over. You can look now." A few blurry eyes opened tentatively and he made sure to give each of the men a smile. "Wasn't it great?"  
  
"I'm so glad you enjoyed that," Tsunami said softly, brushing a bit of long white hair out of his eyes as he appeared in front of Clef. The mage dropped his shield with a light sigh. Turning his gaze to Shin, Tsunami raised an eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
"I think that did it," Shin smirked. "Thank you."  
  
"I admit it was rather nice to use my power against something other than demons," Tsunami shrugged. "It isn't often I get the chance to hold so much energy, either." His eyes flicked to Trunks and he gave the teen a slow nod. "Your attack was not lacking, I am merely invulnerable to such power. Physical attacks would do better." He glanced at the others quickly, checking to see if any were tempted to try out that admitted weakness. "But landing a physical attack would be very difficult with me."  
  
"Very true," Kuja smirked, enjoying the wary way the fighters were looking at Tsunami. "He'd just disappear, and he might even take you with him." His smile turned into a grin and he faced Tsunami again, winking at him. "You are one of the only people I'll ever admit to respecting. That was great."  
  
Shin glanced between the two males for a second before clearing his face. There were times when he wished he couldn't read minds. He would rather have not sensed the attraction so loud in Kuja's mind. It made him want to shiver. Stilling himself, he took a breath before looking at the fighters. "I had planned to demonstrate my ability to immobilize people, but if you have seen enough, we can return to the chamber now. I know that some of you have pain in your eyes after that." It was one of the biggest understatements he'd ever voiced and Shin almost smirked when some of the younger fighters nodded. "Does anyone request further demonstration?" Silence met him and he stepped closer to Clef, his eyes lifting to Tsunami. "Shall we go back, then?"  
  
"I'd say we've shown them enough," Tsunami murmured, his pale eyes glinting for a moment before turning serious. A second later they were back in the white room and he closed his eyes as relieved sighs met his ears.   
  
Van blinked when he found himself back in the room and his gaze lifted to the teen standing near him. "Your hair's back again," he said quickly, his expression calming. He'd been startled before, shocked that the teen had such unusual and strong power, but it was easy to forget it now that they were back in the empty area. Trunks' lavender hair was pulled back in a tail again and he nodded when the teen fingered it and shrugged. "You look better now, too."  
  
It took a moment before Trunks understood what the boy was talking about and he shifted his shoulders, blinking quickly. "I used everything I had," he admitted, shaking his head. "But I feel...as well as I did before. I guess it's true about the healing."  
  
"This sucks."  
  
Trunks blinked at the dull voice, his eyes dropping to where Duo had fallen back against a wall. The longhaired boy was scowling at him and he couldn't think what he might have done. "Excuse me?"  
  
Duo made a face when Heero leaned stepped closer to him and kept his eyes on the lavender-haired teen. "You've got that killer beam, and Heero's got his cannon. And I'm stuck waiting--lost in the first stupid round!"  
  
With a sigh, Heero shook his head, watching as his lover pouted. "Duo--"  
  
"Shut up," Duo snapped irritably, not quite glaring up at the boy, "just shut up. Don't talk to me. I almost hope that guy beats you. I mean, what's the point of being here if I don't get to fight?"  
  
"They might not even face each other in battle," Quatre said, joining his previous position near the boy. Trowa and Wufei followed and he glanced at them for a second before looking down again. Duo really did look depressed, no hint of his usual smile. "One of them might get beaten before that."  
  
"Yeah right," Duo snorted, his violet eyes sparking up at Trunks, who still stood near him. "As if anyone's going to beat *him* without a beam cannon."  
  
"That isn't my only attack," Trunks muttered, his expression disgruntled.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Blinking, Trunks glanced at the boys standing around Duo. The blonde one gave him a soft smile and he relaxed a little. "Yeah..."  
  
"With no further ado," Kuja called out, his eyes still bright. "Shin?"  
  
"Yes," Shin nodded, moving in front of the screen. "The next battle will take place immediately. The combatants; Irvine Kinneas and Squall Leonhart."  
  
* * *  
TBC  
--notes--  
Oh, that was fun! Heh, Trunks and Vegeta...I just love them to bits. But Tsunami has to be one of the coolest anime characters I've ever seen. I love the way he draws in a soft breath before blowing the crap out of things (or demons). Anyway, the next part will probably be much longer than this, since it's an actual battle/lemon part. I just had to throw this in since poor bored Sephiroth decided to cause trouble and doubt the four darlings running the tournament. And isn't Kuja cute? I love to portray him as a flirt, it just works too well with the way he dresses. I admit, I could have let him fight or show off some, but I think Tsunami pretty much did it on his own. Yeah, next part coming soon (I really *do* think it will be soon) and (for those on lists/ff.net) I've got the pic of Irvine and Squall up in my fanart section (url: www.geocities.com/arigatomina/my_fanart.html) It's cute, too. And who knows, maybe I can do a pic of Trunks and Tsunami (not yaoi, just a pic of them together) to go with this part. ^__^ (very happy 'Mina) 


	7. Round 1: Irvine vs Squall

Author's Notes: In case anyone caught it, I'm throwing the FF8 timeline out of whack a little for this fic. Both Irvine and Squall were taken too early in the game to have their best GF's and weapons. For the purpose of this fic, I'm going to assume they had them, and remind people of the TWT (timeline-what-timeline) category. Thanks. ^_^  
Category: Game/Anime Crossover, Yaoi, TWT  
Main Pairings: Pairings change for each part, but the main pairings are: 1x2, 3+4, 6+5, SephirothxVincent, Lantis+Eagle, SanoxKenshin  
Pairing: SquallxIrvine  
Warnings: slight violence, lemon, shonen ai  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Website/Complete Archive: http://www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Dark Tournament  
  
Part 5  
  
First Round: Irvine vs. Squall  
  
Shin nodded, moving in front of the screen. "The next battle will take place immediately. The combatants; Irvine Kinneas and Squall Leonhart." The two young men looked up a second before they were transported back onto the rocky terrain. The young sniper smiled at him, and Shin nodded in return. "There was a serious question of allotment for the two of you," he began. "As with Sephiroth and Vincent, you both have the ability to use Guardian Forces, and neither of you were at your maximum when you were taken." The two glanced at each other, but he continued. "We've decided to give each of you the same magic, and your weapons," he waved a hand to the two items a few feet behind him, "have been upgraded to the highest level. Now, there's only the question of GF's. What we've done is taken the Guardian Forces at their highest level, as they were junctioned when you defeated your final enemy."  
  
"Are you saying you took the GF's from our *future*?" Irvine asked, his eyes wide. "Why didn't you take us then, too?"  
  
"This was easier," Shin admitted, his gaze flicking to Squall when the dark-haired teen crouched next to his sword. "As I was saying, in the final battle each of you fought, you were junctioned to certain GF's, and you'll have those same GF's for this battle. In future battles against the others, you will have the choice of which GF's you use, or all if you prefer."  
  
"They don't like that," Squall commented, glancing up at the lavender-skinned male. "Guardian Forces get jealous easily if they're switched, or forced to share with others."  
  
"That's true," Irvine nodded, frowning at Shin. He didn't have nearly as much experience with GF's as Squall did, but he'd noticed how attached the creatures were since joining up with the SeeD. "Are they going to be aware of us switching them around like that?"  
  
"As you are healed between battles," Shin said, "so are the Guardian Forces renewed. For them, it will be as if no time passed. They will not be aware of what is going on around them."  
  
"That's good," Squall frowned, "because if they were they would never come to attack one of us. They're more loyal than that."  
  
"I'm aware of that," Shin said, his voice clipped. "Now, since we are junctioning each of you the way you were in your final battle, the question you should ask is who receives Eden. That is your-"  
  
"Irvine can take it," Squall interrupted, lifting his sword.  
  
"What?!" Irvine's eyes widened and he shook his head, not sure what to make of the teen's blank expression. "You *want* me to take Eden?" The dark-haired SeeD nodded, and he frowned darker, glancing at Shin. The short creature was staring at Squall with an odd smirk, and it made Irvine decidedly suspicious.  
  
"I see," Shin said slowly, his black eyes sparking when Squall raised an eyebrow at him. "In that case, junction how you see fit. We were afraid there would be contest over who held the strongest Guardian Force, but if not, then there's nothing left for me to say." His gaze moved to Irvine, and he nodded to the teen's gun. "Take your weapon," he prodded lightly. Wary violet eyes blinked at him, but the tall youth moved toward the gun.   
  
Exeter was definitely Irvine's best weapon, but even with it in his gloved palms, he couldn't help but feel he was being set up. Squall wasn't the sort to share his thoughts, and those dark blue eyes seemed devoid of anything besides a hint of interest in the battle about to take place. Shin had moved aside, and Irvine frowned, stalking over to Squall. "So," he said, a light sarcasm tinting his voice, "which GF's are *you* going to use?"  
  
"Ifrit, Siren, Leviathan, and Doomtrain," Squall said quickly. He didn't have to think about it at all, and the moment the choice was made, he became aware of the junctioning, just as he'd said. Shin nodded to him.  
  
"And you?" Shin asked, catching Irvine's eye. The boy really did look confused, and he almost felt sorry for him. After reading Squall's mind, he knew the dark-haired teenager had planned this battle out ahead of time. But Shin wasn't too surprised at that. From watching Squall, he'd become accustomed to the boy's manner of thinking. He didn't like to be unprepared, and he did think his battles out very well. Irvine was scowling now, but the brown-haired teen finally shrugged.  
  
He didn't really know what Squall had planned, but Irvine was just as capable of choosing as him. At least, he thought he was. It really wasn't fair considering he had less experience with GF's, but he wasn't about to admit it. "I guess I'll take Eden," he sniffed, shooting a look at Squall, "and Cerberus and Cactuar." He was half tempted to take all the remaining GF's, but he remembered what Squall had said about them not 'liking that.' He wasn't sure what the boy had meant by that, but he figured it was better not to risk it. Another glance found Squall junctioning his magic, and he hurried to do so himself.  
  
This battle would be quicker than any of the others, Squall was sure of it. He still didn't see much point in the tournament, but after watching the other fights, he'd decided on a simple enough plan. They couldn't be killed. And there were no hit points. It was easy to guess he'd be set against Irvine when his turn came, and he was sure the boy would cast Eden immediately. Normally that attack would have killed him three times over. But the battle was rigged. He wasn't worried about that. Thinking of his own method of attack, he only bothered to junction a few abilities, namely Item and the ever-useful Darkside, though he did increase his strength and add two automatic additions. The Auto-Protect wouldn't help much, but the Auto-Haste was absolutely necessary. He was certain Irvine would use it as well.  
  
Irvine was at something of a loss. Since leaving Galbadia Garden and joining up with the SeeD's, he'd only fought in a few actual battles. And then, Squall or one of the others had given him tips on junctioning. But he didn't think it would be too hard. He set his abilities to GF, Item, and Magic, leaving the additions of Auto-Haste and increased Vitality as an afterthought.   
  
Shin waited patiently as the two youths set themselves up, and he straightened when they moved to stand a few feet to either side of him. He waited a moment, looking at one, and then the other, and he nodded sharply. The next second he was back in the main chamber, watching the two on the screen.  
  
As Squall had expected, Irvine summoned Eden the moment their mediator disappeared. That effectively made the longhaired sniper vulnerable until the Guardian Force arrived. And, as he'd expected, the GF did *not* come immediately. It was Shin who'd clued him in. If the odd man had planned to give them the same GF's they'd had in the final battle, then Eden would have the most compatibility with him, not Irvine. That was the man's first mistake. It would take minutes before the Guardian Force would obey the summons and until then, Squall had an open window to cause his opponent damage. The moment he darted forward, he knew Irvine realized that.  
  
Irvine's eyes widened when the dark-haired SeeD moved on him, but he was mostly unable to do more than raise an arm in defense. Casting a summon required he remain in one spot until the Guardian Force could arrive. He couldn't have dodged even if he wanted to. Squall's gunblade arched over him, burning a strip down his shoulder and arm, and he wavered on his feet. The attack only lasted an instant, but it was strong enough for his blurred eyes to widen as he recognized what that was. The teen wasn't just attacking him, he was using Darkside. He knew for sure when Squall winced immediately after the darting blow. That attack returned one tenth of the damage back to the one using it. And Irvine understood. Squall had given him Eden for a very good reason. While he was caught waiting for the GF to arrive, his opponent was weakening himself enough to use his limit break. Fury blazed over his face, but he couldn't do anything against the next attack, the combination of blade stroke and explosion knocking him to his knees. "Damnit, Squall!"  
  
The angry curse surprised him, and Squall blinked for a second before ducking his head again. Obviously Irvine hadn't expected him to fight him as he would an enemy, but he had no intention of sitting out the next round. As far as he was concerned, an opponent was exactly that, no matter the boy's ties to him. And it wasn't as if either of them would die. With cold eyes, he moved again, striking a blow seconds before the retaliation of Darkside struck him. He knew Shin had said there were no hit points in this tournament, but as far as limit breaks were concerned it didn't matter. He'd need nine hits to knock his defense down to the point where he would have a good chance at winning this, and he knew he wasn't going to have the time. Irvine's head snapped back, and Squall glared, halting in place as he waited. If Eden couldn't kill him, the Guardian Force would work for him. The real question was whether he'd be able to stand after it hit.  
  
Shoving to his feet, Irvine felt a wave of strength wash over him. The boy's attacks had hit hard, but the Guardian Force had sustained the damage, not him. That was one benefit to having a GF who wasn't too compatible to him. They took longer to arrive, but in the meantime they were the ones who received the hurt. The only danger was if they received enough damage to die themselves. But Eden hadn't, and finally the GF was ready to move into action. Five feet separated him from Squall, and he stalked forward a few steps, his left arm rising in front of him. Familiar green bubbles of light circled him for a second before spinning off and he threw his arm down, leaning hard on his right leg. Then he disappeared, transported to safety while the attack crashed down.  
  
From within the chamber, it seemed the boy had merely gone invisible, very similar to when Vincent and Sephiroth had cast their 'summons.' Squall remained, but it was difficult to tell if he were immobilized or not. The dark-haired teen stood looking above him, and the view on the screen shifted to a dark point in space. At first it was hard to say what the thing was, odd colors swirling over its form. It had a tail of some sort, a pointed shape that paled into a light blue point behind it. The closest resemblance would have been some sort of huge larva without a visible face or arms of any kind. It was surrounded in a webbed tube, sparks of green and blue visible at the top of it. And a golden fire burned down from above, flowing through the large creature and down, past it until that sparking beam cut through the sky above Squall.  
  
The pale tan rocky ground around the teen was blackened by the shadow as the large thing moved along with that beam of light. Ripples of amber ebbed around Squall, widening as the color darkened to burgundy, blue, and lightened to coppery orange and green. Then the odd webbing that had seemed to surround Eden appeared in the darkness beneath those ripples, the sectioned squares widening. The watery ripples disappeared, replaced by billowing flames of the same color, but they seemed trapped beneath that odd sectioned fence. And the teen was moving abruptly, the webbing curved as the view shifted back. Suddenly it wasn't apparent whether Eden had moved, or if that pillar of squares had merely shifted down and pulled his target up to him. But either way Squall was carried on that tunnel of squares until he was standing above Eden. The creature no longer looked like a mammoth larva so much as a living ship, with the boy upside down above its main energy source. The teen was small enough in comparison to have stood easily on the tip of the wide, pointed blue crystal that aimed up at him. And the crystal burst into slow life.  
  
Sparks of white crushed together within the pale blue circle before shining out, a rainbow pillar of energy seeming to flow gently over the boy still standing above it. The colors dispersed into vibrant green as the energy struck the webbing, and symbols appeared over the squares. Circles, inscribed with some sort of text formed beneath Squall's feet, marking him, targeting him within a deformed pentagon. Then the view shifted suddenly, showing the truth as Squall remained standing on the rocky plain. Only his image had moved to Eden, allowing the GF to target him. But the planet seemed to change now, that odd symbol emblazoned over the sphere. Circles appeared at the edge of the shape, numbers as if it were a giant clock rather than a planet, and a glowing triangle sparked in the center, marking the target point as it originated around Squall. The giant ball, for it no longer seemed to be a planet at all, spun slowly, as if rotating both halves to line up the marks that appeared around its diameter. It was a combination lock, and a few turns lined the symbols in a perfect match.  
  
A flash illuminated the sphere and that triangular center ebbed outward, glowing golden as the funnel webbing etched through space to form a tunnel between Eden and the planet. And a beam of white energy shot through that path, seeming to come from the planet more than the Guardian Force. The light carried Squall into space, beaming energy shifting tints as the boy was swallowed in a rush of movement. Eden, for it had to be the GF that formed a huge billowing circle of energy, pulled the target in, the energy colliding into a dark purple bubble that drew the boy in. And just as it took in the motionless figure, it dropped him. The view of the attack didn't follow quick enough to take in the boy's decent again, but it was clear by the crater his fall made that only magic would allow him to live through that fall. Irvine reappeared immediately after the impact, leaping back with his gun held loosely in his right hand.  
  
Squall was on his hands and knees, his eyes closed to the bits of rock settling around him. Standing now was impossible, and he knew that without a doubt. It would be impossible to attempt a normal attack. He didn't even feel capable of sending magic at his opponent. But his limit break was flashing in the back of his mind and his lips curved despite the impossible pain of the attack. Irvine had just ensured his own defeat. Even if the boy had the Auto-Haste ability, limit breaks worked faster than anything else. The fingers of his right hand were still closed around Lion Heart's hilt, and he clenched his fist, head tilting back to look at his target. He gave the boy a second for realization to simmer in those startled violet eyes before he moved.  
  
There was time to jerk back a step, but Irvine knew he wouldn't get more than that. He could see the wind sweep around his opponent's feet, golden amber light shooting up from beneath him, and he clenched his teeth. Calling Eden should have disabled the boy, but he might have expected this. Squall had wanted to use his limit break from the very beginning. And even if there weren't hit points, Irvine was fairly sure the damage was enough that his opponent would definitely be using one of his extra attacks. And he was fairly sure which attack that would be. While Squall's limit breaks changed randomly depending on his weapon and how much damage he'd sustained, Eden's assault had definitely knocked him down enough that Irvine knew which extra attack would result. Watching as the SeeD prepared his limit break, Irvine could tell by Squall's small tight smile that the boy was hoping for his strongest limit break. And he had set him up for it.  
  
It only took a few seconds to build for his initial attack, the Renzokuken consisting of a series of blows. Holding his sword with both hands, Squall darted forward. The number of actual hits varied according to the enemy, but he managed to get five off before Irvine collapsed. The limit break was like a wash of pure energy, using the last of a person's strength, and Squall didn't even waver when he jerked back to the edge of the crater he'd caused. As he'd hoped and expected, he was far from finished. Irvine didn't know enough about him to have realized the mistake summoning Eden was, but Squall was certain he'd realize it in a minute. As much damage as he'd taken from the GF's attack, there was no chance of his finishing move being a weak one. No, he knew before it started, the odds had been wiped away. Using his Lion Heart limit break was a rare thing, but thanks to Eden's power, it came just as expected.  
  
Pale blue light sparked around Squall, shooting up from below as he lifted his sword diagonally across his chest. For a moment it resembled the ki Trunks had used earlier, but it disappeared too quickly, leaving the black-clothed boy revealed. He was standing with his feet apart, that long pale blue-bladed sword held over his shoulders, both gloved hands curled over the hilt. As if collecting his strength, he paused a moment, Irvine motionless across from him, then his hands fell, the sword held out to his right side. A white wind seemed to swirl down over him, sparking on the clear seemingly crystalline blade as misty red fire clouded around Squall's feet. Dark blue eyes glinted at his target as the hot red fire rose to envelope him, a ball of golden light forming on his blade. The colors mixed, seemingly sucked into that sword until they disappeared in a shocking flash. Squall was revealed again, and he ran forward suddenly.  
  
A blaze of golden light swallowed Irvine as he was struck, tossed into the air, and Squall leapt up after him. A blue afterimage followed the sword as it arched upward, striking another blow that starburst over the gunman's chest. A fiery inferno bubbled where they'd been as Irvine was thrown higher, the dark-haired SeeD following in a flurry of blows. Each one cast a spark of light and burning impact on the immobile youth, the flowering blaze swamping over both forms until they were bare shadows within it. As if dancing on air, Squall moved on his opponent, the sword flashing in a darting, slashing pattern nearly too fast to follow. The number of blows blurred until the dark image shifted back, glowing gunblade held above his head. Bloody fire dissipated below the two figures as all the light again collected within the pale blue blade, forming a white nova of energy. It was held for a long moment, until the boy was nearly eclipsed, then disappeared into the sword. In the next instant the screen flashed white, holding for a second before falling into a single line emblazoned across Irvine's midsection. The white mark faded into the boy's tan coat, then exploded outward in sparks of golden red, a circle of power that eased into small starbursts before finally clearing.   
  
Squall landed in a pained crouch, his Lion Heart gunblade angled so the tip touched the ground, just as his opponent crashed down across from him. Now that the limit break had burned itself out, his legs did their best to fail beneath him and he staggered across the way to stand over Irvine. The brown-haired teen's eyes were closed, and Squall moved his gunblade, remembering the first battle as he started to press the point to the boy's neck. But his legs faltered before he had the chance. A groan lit up from his opponent when Squall hit his knees and he glared at dazed violet eyes. "Move and I'll do it again," he warned, pushing his blade onto Irvine's chest. "I mean it."  
  
His gun wasn't in his hand, and Irvine scowled, lifting his head painfully to look for it. The glaring blue eyes near him darkened and he shoved Squall's sword aside absentmindedly. If the SeeD had the energy to use his limit break again, he'd have done so already. In the meantime, he'd taken more than enough damage to use his own. Assuming, of course, he could find his damn gun.  
  
"Irvine, be still." The teen didn't even glance at him, and Squall groaned, shoving his gloved palm against Irvine's forehead and pressing it back to the ground. Blurry eyes blinked angrily at him, but he shook his head, aiming the tip of his gunblade directly at the boy's neck. "I might not have the energy to hit you with the sword," he muttered, "but I can pull the trigger."  
  
For a moment, Irvine scowled in surprise, then he sighed. "I never thought you were such a dirty fighter," he muttered back. "Rinoa would be shocked." The teen snorted but didn't move. "Fine, whatever, I concede." His words were immediately followed by the announcement of Squall as the winner and he rolled his eyes, shoving the gunblade aside. "I'm not fighting you anymore."  
  
Squall blinked, leaning back as he felt himself healed. "Whatever."  
  
* * *  
  
"Squall is the victor," Shin said, turning to look from the screen to the others. He waited for the accustomed questions, but they seemed to be talking amongst themselves. Blinking in surprise, he sidled closer.  
  
"It definitely looked like some sort of robot to me," Duo was saying, a frown written over his features as he looked at Lloyd. The silver-haired wingly was shaking his head. "That had to have been a magnetic field or something. And the targeting system-"  
  
"But they said they were alive," Lloyd interrupted, waving a hand when Tsunami nodded. The tall white-haired man stood near them, listening. "That must have been a cannon."  
  
"You're thinking of the Divine Dragon again," Albert said, "right?"  
  
"Yes-"  
  
"But that wasn't a beam *from* the thing," Duo argued, "it was more like a tractor beam pulling him up to it."  
  
"Actually," Tsunami said softly, his lips curving when the longhaired boy frowned at him, "you're both right. Eden is alive, but it's more of a bio-engineered Guardian Force than a natural creature. Scientists in their world created it to be stronger than any living Guardian Force, so it is a combination of technology and magic. Our observations have shown that while the 'beam' does pull the opponent to Eden's location in space, it also has the effect of a beam cannon, or," he said, glancing at Lloyd, "your Divine Dragon's cannon. The actual damage of the attack is a combination of that cannon pulling the person into the heat, and the drop from such a high altitude."  
  
Heero frowned at the man, remembering once again, how they'd met. "Was it your magic that kept him from dying in space?"  
  
"Our magic kept him from dying on impact, or from the heat of the beam," Tsunami explained, "but the actual field that pulled him into space was not designed to kill. It draws oxygen from the planet along with the person."  
  
Moving closer to the group, Trunks frowned. "Why would they do that? If they made the thing to kill, wouldn't it be easier to simply drag the person into space and let him die?"  
  
"The Guardian Force was engineered for monsters," Tsunami explained, "more than for humans. The stronger monsters in their world can survive in space."  
  
"But that thing can kill them?" Trunks asked, raising an eyebrow when the man nodded. "Then how could he have gotten up after it? I know you've made it so no one dies, but..."  
  
"Any normal attack Squall might have tried wouldn't work after being struck by Eden. His defense simply isn't high enough for that. What he used, was a limit break." Tsunami glanced over to where Vincent and Sephiroth remained near the wall, but the black-haired man simply looked at him with a blank expression. Turning back to the males around him, he shook his head. "Limit breaks function regardless of the condition the person is in. The worse one of them is, the stronger the limit break. That," he nodded to the screen, "was Squall's strongest limit break, the 'Lion Heart.' As far as offensive power goes, Lion Heart is much stronger than Eden."  
  
Leaning against the wall, Kamui watched the men for a moment before raising his voice. "But they can use the GF any time. He has to be severely injured to use a limit break? It sounds like a gamble."  
  
Tsunami blinked, glancing over at the young man. Kamui's expression was still bored, but at least he'd contributed. "That's true. One thing to keep in mind about their GF's, however, is that they *are* living creatures. As they said earlier, Guardian Forces bond with the people using them. The reason Squall was able to get a few attacks in before Eden arrived is because Irvine had never used the GF before. If Squall had junctioned it instead, it would have come immediately. Keep that in mind when he fights again. You can be sure he'll use the Guardian Force then."  
  
Quatre frowned, thinking about the two attacks. Either one was just as bad as the other, but Squall had definitely chosen his limit break. They'd all heard him give the GF to Irvine instead of taking it himself. He glanced at Heero, since the Japanese pilot would be facing Squall next, and his frown darkened. "He chose the limit break because it was stronger than the GF?" he asked, sighing when Tsunami confirmed his question with a nod.  
  
"One thing you should know about his limit break is that the finishing move is random," Tsunami put in, his eyes flicking to Heero. The dark-eyed boy was watching him carefully, no doubt thinking of his upcoming battle. "Once Squall or Irvine takes a certain amount of damage, he's able to use a limit break. Squall's true limit break is nothing more than the Renzokuken, that first series of blows. After that, there's no certainty whether he'll be able to use a finishing blow, or which one it will be. He has a number of them. Lion Heart is the most rare of them all. The *reason* he wanted Irvine to use Eden wasn't just because the GF was weaker than his own attack. He knew that it would cause enough damage to let him use Lion Heart. Only when his damage is severe is he able to use that finishing move."  
  
* * *  
  
Irvine sat up once he was sure he'd been healed, and he smirked at Squall, noting the boy's seemingly bored expression. "You know, I never wondered what it was like to be on the receiving end of that attack. But I *still* can't believe you stood up after being hit by Eden." Squall shrugged, and he shook his head, his smirk faltering for a second before widening. "So, Squall, how are we going to do this?"   
  
The brown-haired boy had the same look he wore when flirting with Selphie, and Squall frowned at him. "I won."  
  
For a second Irvine stared at him in surprise, but he shook himself out of it quick enough. "Yeah, you won, but...have you ever done this before?" Dark blue eyes stared at him and he raised an eyebrow. "You don't really expect me to just sit around while you figure out how to do it, do you? I mean, who's the expert here?"  
  
"You're not an expert," Squall said evenly, not moving when the teen's eyes widened again. He's been around Irvine long enough to know that most of his bragging was simply a show. The 'cowboy' played at being a ladies-man, but when it came down to acting, well, Squall still remembered how the boy had panicked the last time he'd been forced to act. Even if he hadn't planned to win from the very beginning, there was no way he'd leave this in Irvine's shaky hands. "You just talk a lot."  
  
"Look," Irvine managed, forcing a calm expression, "I admit I've never messed around with a guy, but you, you've never even *kissed* a girl. You probably don't even know *how* to do it, much less-" The SeeD dropped his sword and Irvine blinked when Squall's hands moved to his tan coat. "Hey, are you listening to me? I said-"  
  
"You're still talking," Squall commented, not bothering to look up as he pushed Irvine's coat off his shoulders. "I'd say at the moment our 'skills' are even in this area. But I'm the quicker learner. So be quiet."  
  
"If you're trying to reassure me, you're doing a lousy job at it," Irvine scowled. The boy glanced up at him, and he blinked when Squall's lips pressed against his. It only lasted a few seconds, but the poor excuse for a kiss made him even more wary of what was to come. In fact, he was starting to feel downright skittish. "You don't even know how to-"  
  
There was only one way to shut him up that didn't involve a hand over his mouth, and Squall grabbed the boy's long tail of hair, pressing their lips together again. He caught Irvine in the middle of his sentence, so it was easy enough to move his tongue between those open lips. And the words died as violet eyes widened. Irvine may have been right about his past experience, but Squall was convinced he'd seen enough in the last hour or so to do this. The outspoken sniper hadn't even watched the screen once the fighting stopped. But he had.  
  
Irvine didn't know if Squall were enjoying himself or not, but the boy certainly seemed to be. As for himself, he was still mostly convinced that he didn't want to enjoy himself. He didn't want to take the submissive role in this. It went against everything he stood for. What sort of playboy would he be if he let Squall, of all people, dominate him? Not that he honestly thought he could do any better. It only took a few seconds to realize the normally reticent SeeD was at least a good a kisser as he claimed to be. But that wasn't the point. Squall didn't even know the basics of how to do this. He couldn't know, not when Irvine didn't. And that was the very base of his denial. If he didn't know what to do, there was no way Squall would. And all he'd ever heard about this sort of sex was that it could get quite painful on the 'submissive' one's side if it wasn't done right. That reminder was enough to make him shove against Squall's shoulders, pushing the teen back enough that the hold jerked on his hair.  
  
Squall frowned a little, but Irvine didn't give him a chance to complain. "How about we compromise a little," he said quickly, a faint grin tugging his lips when the boy raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, there's no reason to-" Hands moved to his vest and Irvine scowled, smacking them away. "Will you just listen for a minute? I know you're about as stubborn as they come, but-"  
  
"You just keep talking, but you're the one who won't listen," Squall commented, focusing his attention on undoing the buttons on that dark vest. "You forget that all it will take is a thought from me, the winner, and you will be immobilized. I don't think you'd like that very much, but I'll do it if you keep talking. You're just stalling for time. I'm not going to compromise about this." He paused for a moment, glancing up and giving a sharp not to Irvine's wide eyes. "You're the expert," he said, a tiny sparkle the only hint of mirth in that statement, "so stop acting like you're afraid. There's no reason to panic."  
  
"I'm not panicking," Irvine shot back, blinking when those dark blue eyes fell again. His bottom lip made its way between his teeth and he chewed on it for a second before frowning. Squall glanced up again when he finally let out a loud sigh, and Irvine shook his head at the boy. "If you're so set on being an ass, then there isn't much I can do about it. But keep in mind that I don't appreciate having some rookie experiment on me. If you screw this up-" A dark flush heated his face when Squall smirked, and he closed his mouth with a pained scowl.  
  
The young sniper actually looked rather cute when he blushed, and Squall shook his head at him before finishing his work. The self-proclaimed 'ladies man' didn't have anything on beneath that dark purple vest, leaving a clear expanse of tanned skin when it was pushed aside. Squall spent a long moment simply looking at him. He'd done so before, in passing. It wasn't as if he went out of his way to 'scope out' men or anything, but Irvine tended to make himself noticed more often than not. Usually the teen wore an irritatingly self-confident grin, so his uncomfortable expression looked out of place now. Irvine was staring at him with a blatant frown, and Squall held his silence, pushing the vest over the youth's shoulders to join the coat bundled near his elbows. "You can take that off," he commented, noting that Irvine's arms were limp at his sides.  
  
"Thanks so much," Irvine muttered, sending the boy a dark look before shoving the coat off. He was still sitting on the bottom half of the long tan coat, and he blinked, noting suddenly how well the color matched the earth beneath it. But he didn't have long to think on that. Scowling when hands moved to his waist, Irvine shifted a little away from the SeeD. "Come on," he groaned, not quite glaring when Squall blinked at him, "at least take off your coat. Do you have any idea how bad it is to be half naked while you're still fully dressed? It's humiliating!"  
  
That comment actually made a light warmth rise to his cheeks, and Squall let out a little huff. He hadn't thought about it. He'd been thoroughly distracted by that honey golden skin, and he was surprised by his reaction to it. But Irvine had a point, and he leaned back, looking the longhaired boy over. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."  
  
For some reason the absolute calmness in Squall's voice made his lips twitch into a smile, and Irvine gave into it. "I was hoping you didn't, but it's hard to tell with you. You're being so adamant about this whole 'winner' thing, I though you might *want* to make me feel like an idiot."  
  
"No."  
  
Irvine smirked sitting up a little so he could catch hold of the furry collar of Squall's coat. "Then allow me." Dark blue eyes frowned a bit when he pushed the black coat off, and Irvine sighed, shaking his head. "Don't worry, I'm not going to take over. I just don't want to sit here like an object or something. I mean, I never said I was against this." Squall was definitely frowning at him now, but Irvine's smile widened a bit as he helped the teen out of that short black coat. "I don't want to be submissive, that's all. Plus I'm a little worried about your methods, but you already know that."  
  
The little flashes of panic were gone from his comrade's eyes, and Squall noted that as he removed his shirt, letting it fall near his discarded coat. "You don't have to worry about that," he said slowly, his eyes trying to fall over Irvine's chest instead of meeting his eyes. He didn't want to talk anymore. "I've seen enough to know what to do, I'm not going to...screw it up."  
  
His face definitely tried to heat at that reminder of his earlier slip, and Irvine almost missed exactly what the boy had said. It smacked him a second after it was spoken, though, and his eyes widened. "You were watching," he accused, his voice soft in surprise. "You were!"  
  
"Of course I was," Squall nodded, shifting so he was kneeling close to the boy's side. His gaze had almost literally locked itself on Irvine's neck, and he leaned toward it without thinking. "I like to be prepared." Soft warm skin met his lips and he moved his hands over the teen's shoulders, barely hearing the surprised gasp. He could feel a rapid pulse as he kissed Irvine's neck, his hands sliding down over a lightly muscled back. Attraction skittered down his own back to coil in definite arousal, and he pressed forward, one hand flat against Irvine's chest. He'd thought this part of the act was meant to stimulate the receiver, but he quickly learned otherwise. There was something delicious about the feel of that silk brushing his tongue.  
  
Any doubt as to Squall's ineptitude vanished the moment that hot mouth met with his neck, and Irvine closed his eyes, hands moving to clutch the teen's shoulders. He didn't know how a simple kiss could make his nerves light up, but the calloused hand running along his back sent shivers through him. And even the brief vertigo of being tilted backward was too vague to pay attention to. The hand on his chest rubbed over one of his nipples and he flinched, eyes snapping open in surprise. Squall was kissing his shoulders, a line of liquid heat trailing along his collarbone, but that hand was playing with him regardless. The two conflicting sources of pleasure distracted him to the point where he jerked the moment his bare back touched cool earth. That soft impact seemed to coincide with a marked change in pace, and Irvine's eyes widened when Squall shifted over him, dark gaze simmering before lips slanted over his own. And if he'd thought the last kiss was well done, this one was much better. As he'd claimed, Squall certainly was a fast learner.  
  
It was getting harder to concentrate, and Squall pressed against his comrade, his tongue darting into the kiss as he rubbed close to Irvine's chest. He'd thought the boy attractive before, a little irritating, too loud at times, a tall lanky but sexy form, and lovely hair and eyes, but now he wanted to devour him. As if he were incapable of rational thought he found himself wanting to hear Irvine panting, crying out even as he couldn't tear his mouth away enough for any sound to escape. He had a brief image of how lost Irvine had looked during that failed sniper attempt on the sorceress, and his dark lashes parted to search the teen's face. Those violet eyes were half-closed and clouded, but it wasn't the look he'd hoped to see. And then he knew what it was he wanted to do, he wanted to break away ever last bit of pretension and see that vulnerable teenager he'd glimpsed before. With that realization, his plans shifted considerably, along with his body.   
  
The kiss was broken as quickly as it had come, and Irvine gasped a quick breath, licking his lips. That had been positively mind numbing. His senses, however, were still alight, and gasped again as hands caressed his chest, fingers circling his nipples and sending sparks of arousal along stimulated nerves. He still held an absentminded grip on Squall's shoulders, and his hands clenched sporadically as a hot mouth replaced those teasing fingers. A startled cry broke past his lips when teeth nipped at one of his nipples and he stared, blinking wide eyes down at Squall's glittering gaze.  
  
A hint of panic was all it took to brighten those violet eyes, and Squall's own gaze burned hotter. That was easier than he'd expected, but he wasn't about to pause to think of it. His tongue flicked over that hard nipple, teasing it in rhythm with his left hand, and he held Irvine's wide eyes as his free hand trailed downward.  
  
***The rest of this part has been cut due to the ban on NC-17 material. For the rest of this part go to the following url:  
http://www.geocities.com/arigatomina/dt7.html 


End file.
